Rose Tattoo
by Rhyjle
Summary: One betrayal, one pain...one possession...that is the meaning of the rose tattoo he gave her. Man I suck at summaries,. The two finally meet again. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tattoo

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach.  
**

The man watched his new inmate for a couple of weeks already. The guy seldom talks but mostly spends his time just sitting in his bed and would rarely come out from his cell. He was thinking too deep. He learned his name is Kira Ryuzaki, a man who murdered a noble named Kaien Shiba. That's a capital punishment he would soon receive.

"So, how long do you think would you remain holding on to your life?" he asked with curiosity.

The guy opened his eyes, a shocking green...it held no emotion there.

"Who knows..."

"I'm Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques...I was here a week ahead of you...I heard you killed a noble man," he said and the guy showed indifference towards the remark.

"So they say...what did you do to get imprisoned?"

Grimmjaw's face showed fury before masking it with a scowl. "I killed a man...that man's right hand I heard...I killed him for almost killing my wife."

The remark seemed to have caught the guy's interest. "Oh? So you're married."

"Yeah...I was beginning to make a decent life with Nel but that freaking rich bastard had a thing for her. He would not leave her alone and sent for his trusted man to come kidnap her."

"For a woman huh?" he said with slight bitterness.

_Tender Rose._

_That was what she was for him. Despite the turbulent rigors in his life, she was the best thing that happened to her. She was the reason why he wanted a new life, out from the slums he grew up with, out from the mob he worked with to support himself. He believed everything will go well._

_Until he learned she had agreed to marry the noble, Kaien Shiba. _

_He had always known that the elders of her clan never gave much of a respect to him because of his low status in life. But he never would have thought Rukia would go as far as marry Kaien. She betrayed him though and his only way to deal with it is through his quiet anger._

_He had never been hurt this way - he had never felt this wrenching pain - until he found out that she would later on dump him and go with the usual tradition of the noble clans. Not one who would chase for something already futile, he decided to leave her one token._

_A mark._

_His mark._

_He will leave her his mark and it will serve her as a constant reminder about what she did. And being his woman for almost four years already, he knew she would not do a thing to have it erased despite having the means to do so. He would not forget that guilt in her eyes when she told him about it. That's why he knew she will not have it removed. Kuchiki Rukia is known to be a little masochist, preferring to herself for whatever wrong she committed. _

_And betraying him is something she knew she should not have done._

_"It's done," the man said as he looked over his shoulder._

_He nodded and stared at the unconscious woman. A bitter smile curved his lips before standing up to study it. _

_A rose tattoo._

_It was well-engraved in her left chest. He brought out a few bills and handed it to the man. "You've done well," he said before turning to Rukia. "You'll always live with that mark Rukia. You're branded. A mark to remind you of what you did and a mark to remind you, you're mine."_

_He turned to the guy. "Take care of her until she wakes up. If you do something while she's in that condition, I will not hesitate to snap your neck."_

_He opened the door but looked back again. He felt sorry for having to hurt that way._

"Yeah," Grimmjaw nodded his head taking him out from his quiet reverie. "I'm a con man but I wanted to change for her ya know. And my woman is a few months pregnant."

"So, now you ended here because of killing a man."

"Ah."

"And who was the man who had you behind this cell?"

Grimmjaw's face hardened before turning to him. "Nnoitra Jiruga. I have no money to bail me out and neither does Nel. So I would be stuck here and won't be beside her when our baby is due."

There was an emotion which crossed his face for a short while before he raised his brow. 'I see. So you managed to kill Tesla eh? And it seems we have a common enemy now.'

The remark got a surprised look from the blue haired man before he sighed. "I had a feeling you're more than what you looked like. So you know them."

"Ah."

"How?"

"Worked for them...then I quit...that's why I ended here."

"I don't see the relation to Shiba's death."

The guy closed his eyes again. "Hmm..."

They heard the cell opening and the guard from outside called. "Ryuzaki, a visitor for you."

A few seconds later, the door opened and Grimmjaw and his inmate stared at the older man wearing a briefcase. He studied them both behind his glass before turning to Kira.

"It took us twenty four years to finally find you, heir of the Schiffer family, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How is that for a prologue? I would not reveal anything yet. I just sort of started it this way...hope you watch out for it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Uhmm...I'm officially starting with the story now. My thanks to Tsukiyomi No Miko, shubhs and megui-chan. Thanks guys,...hope you'll love this chap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Grimmjaw stifled a yawn as he cracked one eye open only to find Ulquiorra Schiffer busy reading a magazine as they boarded the plane for Japan. Seriously, does the guy ever sleeps? In all the four years that he served under him, he could barely recall a time where the man had some decent sleep. He was always working his ass over something.

Sometimes, he would spend time with his woman. What was her name again? Ah yes, Inoue Orihime, the hot model. However most of the times, he would always find him going over some tapes, news and articles about one certain woman.

Kuchiki Rukia.

It was the same woman whose words had helped the investigators pin Ulquiorra and have him locked up for the murder of her fiancé. He wondered if Ulquiorra was thinking of getting revenge over her or if there is something more…but it mostly got him curious as to why he kept tabs on her life…

But then he was never in the position to ask even if he was given the privilege to be called the guy's friend. He figured it was something private that only him has the liberty to tell.

Four years ago…he owed this man everything and had thereby promised to himself to serve him. Ever since that old man who does not look Japanese came and told him about the real identity of Kira Ryuzaki, everything changed.

To learn that the guy who grew up from the slums and who worked for a mob was actually a royal descent was shocking for the two inmates. The old man said that it was from his picture which made some headlines that got him flying from Europe to Japan just to make sure.

"_You're the spitting image of your father, Mr. Schiffer," he said as he faced the man who was just staring at him with a skeptical look. _

"_I hate to correct you for the fifth time, but my name is not Schiffer. I'm Ryuzaki."_

_The old man nodded. "I understand you might still be confused but you see, you were a month old when you were stolen from your crib and the only possible suspect was your father's paramour."_

"_You mean to refer to my trash of a mother," he said matter-of-factly and the remark got the two surprised by the venom in his voice. Then the old man smiled again…_

"_Am I to assume she never treated you well?" he asked but the guy did not answer and merely leaned back on the wall while Grimmjaw listened. It even surprised the two why the old man chose to speak to him inside the cell._

"_That's none of your business," he answered coldly._

"_I supposed it is not. You were the reason why your father could not divorce your mom and choose her. Twenty four years…your father had already died seven years ago and your mother is still the reigning queen. It was very hard for all of us to find you. We searched far and wide but Hina, your father's paramour, changed her identity. We knew she had some Japanese blood in her and we started searching for her here but it was all in vain. She changed everything about her and I see she had given you a name."_

_Even after the short story, the guy did not even show any sign of interest but the old man continued nonetheless. "Before arranging this meeting, I have already arranged for everything here…I have some other investigators – elite ones – work on this case. I will get you out of here sir."_

"_And then what?" he asked tonelessly. _

"_Then you return to Europe and help your mother in reigning the country."_

"_And if I am not what you were looking for?" he challenged._

_The old man stood up and bored on his unfathomable face before sighing. "Of course I'll have some other medical people to come get your blood for testing and DNA samples as well."_

"_Now that you are at it," he finally said after a moment. "I'd like to ask two things from you."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_First, I remain as Kira Ryuzaki until I get to see my mother." _

"_Fairly reasonable," he agreed. "And the second?"_

_Said guy was quiet for a moment before jerking his thumb towards his inmate. "Look into his case as well. It's connected to the same man and check on his wife too."_

"_No problem sir," the old man said and bowed before calling for the guard to open the cell. _

And that is why Grimmjaw owed the guy for having his freedom back and for having a comfortable life with Nel who was left in Europe with their daughter.

Ulquiorra was well aware that the man he came close to calling his best friend was studying him, his eyes always held unspoken questions about his life in the slums and the connection with Rukia. Well, all he knew was they dated together for a while.

Kuchiki Rukia…

He is off to some convention in Japan and he's not sure if they would cross paths but he is hoping they would so he could have his little vengeance bit by bit. After winning the case and getting freed from prison, he had finally admitted to himself that he would someday return and make her suffer.

He knew he was a cruel person but he had never expected that cruelty to even extend to her – the only woman he had ever loved and not even his woman now could come close to taking her place in his heart. Besides, if not for revenge, he could also go back and see her and take back what he had left. His tender rose.

He had told her before in her unconscious state that the rose tattoo would be a reminder of her betrayal and would also remind her that she was _his_. He branded her with the rose tattoo.

And whatever he deemed as his, it will always be his no matter what the circumstances especially when it concerns her. He does not know why but there was never a woman in his life who could hold the same spot as she did.

Orihime came close but never got the same spot.

"You sure do know that we can't have the media over us," he spoke to Grimmjaw who had become his right hand man. When he offered to help him and Nel, they accepted the offer but with the promise to pay the money back and much as he refused it, he knew he would not hurt their pride.

Besides, Grimmjaw had already been his friend.

Grimmjaw nodded his head. "Yes of course."

_Grimmjaw ran towards his wife and gave her a bone-crushing hug as the case of Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra were finally dismissed by court after a few months of trial and with the help of Halibel, they were able to provide substantial evidence to prove that Kira Ryuzaki was set up by none other than Nnoitra Jiruga. _

_Ulquiorra had also admitted being a con man for the mob but was already pardoned for unknown reasons. The only punishment he received from it was a penalty charge which Ulquiorra's new found family were just too happy to provide._

_The other side of the party all but wondered about the old man helping them out with the case and even going as far as hiring the service of one of the most celebrated lawyers to date._

_Ulquiorra rubbed his wrists as he was finally freed from his cuff. Halibel shook his hands. "Congratulations Mr. Ryuzaki."_

"_This case would have been lost if not for your help," he said casually and after talking for a few minutes, he decided to shift his gaze and found her sitting beside her brother. They locked gazes for a while before he gave a curt nod and walked towards Grimmjaw. But of course he would not forget the look of remorse from her eyes and also a quiet anger…but the anger, well, he knew she must be angry about the rose tattoo. He just have to go and have something to remind her of her betrayal. That would surely torment her. _

_Grimmjaw released his wife as he now turned at him with a grateful smile, the first smile Ulquiorra saw from him since he entered the prison. _

"_Thanks a lot, man."_

_He shrugged and turned to the woman who was smiling gratefully as well. She clasped her hand tightly before she reached for his and Ulquiorra could feel her hands trembling. _

"_Thank you so much…thank you so very much," she said croakily and Ulquiorra – who was never good socially – just gave her a nod and a soft smile. _

"_No problem."_

_He saw the old man outside the court and he nodded. He had talked with him about everything and had already planned for everything even before the trial had started. He turned to Grimmjaw. "How would you like to work for me?"_

_Said man and his wife blinked at the green-eyed guy before Grimmjaw gulped. To work for a prince is surely an honor and he felt honored…he turned to Nel and she only smiled at him, giving him the freedom to decide on his own. _

_Honoredt," he said. _

_He nodded. "I have them fix everything while we were in prison so the only thing for us to do is meet them at the airport in about an hour. A private plane is waiting for us there. I believe the old man had already sent some of his men to go get your things."_

"_Oh my God…" Nel gasped in awe._

"_It will never be safe for both of you here. The case may be cleared but Nnoitra is still on the loose."_

_He looked over his shoulder and saw Rukia standing a few feet from them. The others were already making their way out. "I still have something unfinished here," he said to the couple. "Wait for me outside."_

_The two nodded despite their curiosity and even the others were curious but one look from Byakuya and the rest of the nobles had the others hurrying outside. Ulquiorra studied the woman who lost weight from the last time he saw her and that was when he had the tattoo on her._

_She gave a bitter smile. "I guess…I screwed up."_

"_Yeah," he said nonchalantly._

_Rukia heaved a deep sigh. "Kira…I'm sorry…for everything."_

_He studied her for a moment before shaking his head. "So it already had that effect on you eh?"_

_She did not answer as she looked on the floor now. Ulquiorra clenched his fist as the quiet anger he kept for a few months started to boil. He turned on his heels. _

"_It's over for us. You ruined it or more like you let them ruin it. But know this well, woman, I've branded you and made you mine, one day I will come back and claim you again. With vengeance."_

_He did not see when she wiped her tears away._

"So, are you going to meet up with your girlfriend as well?" Grimmjaw asked to divert the subject.

"If I have the time, why not," he answered. "Besides, I'm thinking of something."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia was lying on her bed with her fingers raised up. It had been four years yet the guilt of what she had done still clawed into her guts. She almost sent him in prison by her statement alone.

"_Do you think your worthless boyfriend had something to do with this?" the elder repeated the question from the investigator and Rukia gulped. Where is her brother when she needed him? Byakuya went abroad for a conference. _

"_Why would Kira have something to do with – " she cut her sentence upon noticing the warning look from the elders then she bowed. "Yes. He hasl the motive."_

After the case was dismissed, she had never heard from him again. She even tried to hang out in his usual place but he was never there and it always made her wonder. Where did she go?

Unconsciously, her hand reached for her left chest. The mark is still in there. Every time she looks in the mirror, she would always see the tattoo he gave her.

He branded her.

And what terrified her was the fact that she knew he would come back with vengeance like he promised. What she did is unforgivable to him and even to herself. She could not face him without having to feel ashamed and guilty.

The door opened and Momo stepped in with a tray of food. "You're staring at that ring again," she commented.

"Because I always wondered where he is and when he would come back to make me pay for my sin," she admitted then smiled wryly. "This was supposed to be our engagement ring."

"Ow?" Momo sat on her bed.

Rukia sighed. "I betrayed him you know. He proposed to me first before I said yes to Kaien. I sort of backstabbed him."

"No wonder he gave you that tattoo," she said. Only Momo knew about the tattoo and what it stands for.

Rukia sat up now and rubbed her face. "But taking that aside, I wonder if my brother is indeed dead," she said with evident fear in her voice.

It had already been a few months since his private plane crashed into the sea and there were a few among them who were retrieved though dead…some were still missing and Byakuya was one of them.

Momo rubbed her friend's arm. "Let's just pray he is."

"Momo, what should I do? I don't know anything about managing the business and I could not even contradict whatever decision the elders come up with."

"You're a ballerina but it does not mean you don't know anything about managing the firm. Maybe what you need is the courage to stand against the elders."

Rukia sighed in frustration upon mention of them. "I could not understand why they seem to hate me so much."

"Considering how they love protecting their names as Kuchiki, well, I supposed they don't really hate you but more like they disliked your decision before – about going out with Kira who is basically out of your league."

Rukia sighed. "I supposed you are right," she said and finally stood up from bed. "Anyway, even my brother's wife, Yoruichi was out missing as well. I really wish they are safe from that crash."

"You have a show later on, right?"

Rukia nodded after doing some slight stretching then headed towards the bathroom. "Yeah."

"Are you still dating Ichigo?" Momo asked.

"What about it?"

"Just curious."

"Technically no. Besides, Ichigo is more like a best friend to me than a lover."

"But he's a hot guy…you're lucky you got him."

"Right."

As she undressed, she can't help but stare in the mirror inside the bathroom and once again see the mark. She was just glad it wasn't too big to be noticed whenever she was in her ballerina clothes. She ran a hand over it before rubbing her face.

Whenever she looked at it, she can't help but blame herself for what she had done. Kira was willing to do everything for them both…yet she ruined it by conceding to the elders. It still pained her until now that she betrayed his trust.

And it terrified her to know he might come back for vengeance. She shook her head. She's becoming paranoid these days.

"Rukia, are you alright over there?" Momo asked from outside.

"Yeah."

"I have to leave for work now."

"Sure."

"Toshirou and I would be watching for you tonight."

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before Momo spoke again. "Rukia…are you sure you are really alright? You sounded detached."

"Don't worry about me Momo. I'm fine."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Ulquiorra finished talking, everyone in the conference room gave a round of applause. They were having a conference about world peace and establishing an amicable relationship with hostile nations.

"He's a smart man," one commented as they watched him go towards his seat.

"Indeed…and to think he is still young."

"It's hard to believe that he was once from the slum before he was found," one commented. The news about Ulquiorra coming from the streets is nothing new to them. In fact, by his face alone, they recognize him from four years ago…

But even after that, the guy is so evasive when it comes to the press so one rarely finds a photo of him in his kingdom. He strictly prohibited any contact with the press.

"They have managed to keep the press from leaking that information to the public. But you know, I can't help but say this. Byakuya might have liked the guy if he is here."

"Right…but he is still missing and his death is still unconfirmed."

One of the speakers stood up and held his hand up. "Ladies and gentlemen, now that the meeting is adjourned, I would like to invite you all for the show which I have personally prepared for you. I believe VIP seats are already reserved in the front row just two floors down this one. It so happened that Miss Kuchiki Rukia had actually been booked for a show tonight."

Grimmjaw glanced at Ulquiorra at the mention of the name and saw that his head only raised a little. As for Ulquiorra's part, it was too soon.

Even when the others have already started leaving, Ulquiorra remained on his spot before finally turning to Grimmjaw. "Let's go."

"Where?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Why don't we indulge the offer and watch the heiress dance in front of people," _like she always does before…it was her profession._

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do you have a doubt in your mind?" he challenged back.

Grimmjaw sighed. "Nah, I was just wondering."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why are you so edgy today?" Ichigo groused as he held her pack while the woman was hurrying in the hall.

"Nothing…" she said and stopped on her track as she spotted a familiar color. She is not sure if it was him but the hair color sure reminded her of one man who was acquitted from his case the same time Kira was freed from guilt. She had asked her brother to find the man perhaps to lead her to the answers she was looking for about Kira's whereabouts.

But just like Kira Ryuzaki, he immediately vanished just after the final hearing. Clutching her chest, she suddenly felt nervous.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked with worry.

"Yeah. Is your girlfriend coming over?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's on her way. You look a little pale just a moment ago."

She forced a smile. "Don't worry…I am fine…I'm just a bit nervous."

Ichigo nodded. "Listen, I have to go to the bathroom midget so I will follow later."

"Sure," she answered without paying much attention to him. She is still reeling inside. Is there a possible chance that the guy with blue hair is also connected to Kira now? And if so, what are they doing here? She turned to her left and stopped when she saw him leaning on the wall and he was giving her an odd look.

Trying to ignore him and the rising panic inside her, she continued walking until he spoke. "It's a pleasure seeing you, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia gulped and turned to him with a polite smile. The guy was not smiling though but was only giving him an icy look. "Good luck."

She does not know and she is not sure if his words has any other meaning but she still managed to give him another smile despite his rudeness. "Thanks."

As she walked away, Grimmjaw scratched his head. _Damn, but I still want to know what happened between the two. If they dated together, then why did Rukia almost help the investigators in capturing Ulquiorra? And I still have a feeling there is more. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah...class finally started. Now I would get straight to giving my thanks to the following who have reviewed the latest chap: Tsukiei, Shubhs, xBlueSkyx, Adrianna, Tsukiyomi No Miko and kluxces. Here is teh third chapter for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia rubbed her hands together as she prepared for her show any minute. She felt nervous. She does not know why but after seeing that man she knew she had the right to be nervous. Of course she could not possibly be assuming to see Kira around yet something in her guts tells him she might.

At the sound of her mobile ringing, she jolted a little much to the surprise of her companion. "Are you alright?"

She nodded with an apologetic smile before taking the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Rukia, sorry we can't make it to your show, something came up," Momo said from the other line.

She smiled. "It's alright."

"But I will make it up to you."

"You don't have to Mo…I perfectly understand and I don't require you to attend every show I have…" she said as she stared at the mirror and she could clearly see the fear in her eyes. Why is she afraid of Kira so much? Was it because he said he would come back with vengeance? Or was it because she could not face him without having to feel ashamed at what she did?

"Okay then…I'll see you tomorrow Rukia…"

"Yeah…give my regards to Toshirou…"

"Sure do…"

She sighed and rubbed her face in anxiety. She clasped her fingers tightly as a fragment of the past rushed back.

_She gave him a dumbfounded look as she sat on his motorcycle while he stood beside it. In the few years that she had been with him, she had already known that he is not one who actually shows emotions at all. _

_She had known that he worked for a mob but she chose to keep her mouth shut when talking about him with other people. He trusted her so much with his secret and it meant a lot for her. _

"_Are you serious?" she finally asked as she stared at the gold band around her finger. _

_He gave her a dry look which she was already used with. After all, both of them are not really that publicly open with their feelings._

"_I'm always serious," he answered while his one hand played with his helmet. He just actually fetched her from one of her show._

_She blinked as emotions swelled into her. _

"_I know it is not that expensive but that's all what my money could buy. I am looking for a decent job now Rukia. If you would marry me, at least I should have that. I know I don't measure up to your clan's standard but I'm hoping – "_

"_And you don't have to," she cut him off. She gave him one of her rare smiles as she jumped down from the bike and gave him a chaste kiss. "I would certainly love to marry you Kira."_

_He held her close to him as they silently felt each other's warmth. Rukia knew he is doing his best to quit from the mob without having to stir trouble and she knew it is dangerous since she heard a lot of stories about guys quitting from a mob and ended up dead. Though she wondered why the one where he belonged to seemed to have actually allowed Kira to go. _

"_I've enough savings for both of us to live some years but I know I should give you a decent life."_

_Rukia smiled as she buried herself in his arms. "You're a good man despite what you got yourself into to provide for your education. Perhaps if you just used what you learned – " _

"_I'm trying to."_

_Content with each other, Rukia just held on to him and never would she have imagined that a week later, she would betray him._

Her mind was brought back to present upon the loud cheering from outside as her name was called. She nodded at her partner while crossing her fingers.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ulquiorra paced the hallway as he talked with his adviser from Europe. They were informing him about some problems with his business and also about an invitation from a charity company. He stopped as he heard the loud applause and the name being called.

He cursed.

"Call me for updates then. As I have said, watch over my mother, Nel and the child. We won't be back after two months," he ended the call. As he returned it back to his pocket, he saw Grimmjaw raising his brow at him.

"I thought you would enjoy sitting at a VIP seat where she could see you," he muttered.

"Hn."

"So are we going back inside? I'd like to watch her perform."

"No, we're heading back to the house."

As they walked the hallway, Ulquiorra spotted a man with orange hair and he stopped a little while he gave him an intense look. Grimmjaw followed his gaze then frowned.

"Someone you know? I saw him a while ago with the woman."

He shrugged. "No." _But he looked like Kaien Shiba._

Grimmjaw decided to continue talking. "I think they are a couple now."

"And it does not matter to me," he said as they continued walking while their eyes are still on the man who was now walking towards a woman with a spiky hair. His eyes hardened as he saw the guy kissing the woman while Grimmjaw rubbed his chin in wonder.

"Could it be that he is dating two women? A while ago, they looked like arguing…I mean, she was in a hurry and all."

This time, Ulquiorra noticed his friend and he glared. "And I said it does not matter."

He realized as he walked away that despite the pain she caused him, a part of him is angry with the orange head guy. Maybe because it reminded him of the past. Of how they met…

_He was just sitting in his motorcycle when he heard a woman sobbing. He had just finished his night class and was just deciding to hang out at the back of the school for a while before going home. He had never fancied going home because he could not actually stand being in one room with his mother._

_He was about to start the machine when he spotted her coming out from where she was hiding. She had a stern look now and no sign of her weakness in her. He raised his brow. The heiress…_

"_I see you finished up crying your heart out," he commented._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Nobody," he answered. "What's a rich person like you doing in this place?"_

_She moved towards him in an angry stride and he thought he saw her eyes flash anger. "Don't I have the right to come here just because I am rich?" she challenged in a cold voice._

"_Who knows…ask me about that someday…"_

_When she turned to leave instead of answering he spoke again. He is not usually the type who loves to engage in a conversation but that night is different. He wanted a company and any would do._

"_He cheated on you, didn't he?" he said. Everyone knew about the heiress being Ashido's girlfriend. Now Ashido came from a well-off family but not as rich as the Kuchiki._

_She whirled to face him and he earned one of the coldest look he had ever seen in his life. He shook his head. "And they said you're an ice princess."_

"_You – " _

"_Yet you cried your heart out over a worthless guy who cheats on you."_

"_Damn you," she hissed, her voice dripping with venom. "Who are you to speak to me that way?"_

_He did not answer first as he reached for his helmet and handed it to her. Confused, she stared at it. "It's late miss and this place is not for you. I see you don't have your driver with you around so I'll drive you home."_

"_And why should I trust a suspicious man like you? A man who looked more like a ruffian than a student?" she challenged. He just stared at her for an answer. _

_Troublesome, he thought._

"_The name is Kira Ryuzaki. You can call your family and inform them that name so if you won't be home, they'd search for me."_

_She raised her brow. "And I'm to believe that is your name?"_

"_Fine. if you don't want to, then don't. Besides, why am I even bothering with a spoiled – " _

_To his amusement, she actually grabbed the helmet grudgingly and rode behind his back. _

It was an unusual encounter and a rare one but that is where they started. From time to time, she would show up in his school and there was even one time where she dropped by to give him a lunchbox. That is where he probably started falling for her. No one made a lunchbox for him in his younger years and not even his mother and to receive it from someone – from a noble at that – it actually got him curious about her.

"What are you thinking?"

Ulquiorra sighed and gave his friend a dry look. Sometimes, he wondered if he ever made the right decision about having him as a friend. He could be nosy sometimes which is actually so against his personality.

"None of your business," he answered. "Let's go and enough chatter."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You were a bit nervous at the start," Ichigo commented as he drove his friend home. Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

Rukia, who was taking a nap, cracked one eye open. She would admit to herself that she was indeed nervous at the start because she could not understand why he had been bugging her mind since morning especially after she saw that blue-haired guy. And she was relieved when after a few minutes, she had gotten back her calm.

"I noticed it too. What were you thinking anyway?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just thinking too much," she answered.

"Still no news about your brother?"

"Yeah. No news…"

Silence followed before Ichigo looked at her through the rearview mirror. "How are the elders treating you this time?"

It was no secret from him how the elders actually go against everything she wishes and insisted on what they deemed is right for the clan. Sometimes, she's tempted to answer back and lash at them but if her brother would learn about it, he would be displeased and that is something she does not want to happen. Her brother is different from the elders and so she would do her best not to put him in any trouble. However, the elders are different matter. She loathed them for what they made her do and she would never forgive them and herself. She was too weak to say no to them. They say she is a strong woman yet when it comes to the elders, her knees buckles and she could not even do anything to defend herself from them. Her fists clenched as she remembered something they made her do...something which haunts her until now...something which made her hate herself. If Kira would learn about it, she knew he would hate her even more.

"Fine…"

"When you say fine, you mean the usual thing eh."

"Ah."

Tatsuki sighed. "You should take a rest. You looked tired."

Rukia offered a small smile and closed her eyes again.

"_Neh, Yumi," she called their chef as she descended down the stairs._

"_Rukia-sama…"_

_She gave a small smile which took the chef by surprise and it had been a wonder to her and to the others in the household how the young heiress is actually starting to loosen up. _

"_Have you prepared the lunchbox?" _

"_Yes. You don't bring lunch with you so I wonder – who is the one getting it?" she asked in mild curiosity and it was fine for her to do it since she is the only woman in the household who is so closed to her and the only one Rukia permitted the privilege to talk freely._

"_His name is Kira. He's a well…I don't know but I think he is a nice guy." _

_Yumi smiled. "You seldom talk about someone. What happened to that man you were dating with?" she asked and tried her best to hide her dislike towards that guy._

_There was a frown that creased her forehead before she relaxed. "I'm done with him after I caught him making out with another girl in his school and that is where I met Kira. I'm pretty sure you would like the guy, Yumi. He's not so talkative though."_

_Yumi placed the lunchbox as she fixed the heiress some breakfast. "That guy cheated on you?"_

"_Yes and I hate him for it but I'm not fretting over it."_

"_Why are you giving him a lunchbox?"_

_There was a momentary silence before the teen actually sighed. "I don't know but I want to be his friend and perhaps something more. I like him."_

_Yumi set the dishes. "And this would be the first time you admitted something like that. When I asked you about Ashido before…you never spoke of him like the one you are doing now."_

_Rukia giggled. "Maybe because Kira is different. I don't know how different but he's just…different," she repeated the word three times. "He looked like a troublesome guy…motorcycle, black jacket and I saw him smoking once. But somehow, there is something in him I could not define."_

"_Maybe you saw something inside him that no one easily recognizes."_

And Yumi's words were true. She did see something in him that he hid from the world. His eyes are just blank with emotion to anyone who sees him and in fact even to those who know him. But for Rukia, she thought that his green eyes told a story. His inner turmoil…his conflicts…emotions…

And in the five years since she was eighteen, she had known him too well already. In fact, he told her she was the only one who knew his other side…the real one…not the fake…

Inside him is a charming man, a lovable guy, a quiet person with sharp mind.

And yet five years of being together and she ruined it. She lost not only the first man who ever called her beautiful but the same man who was her friend and protector from bullies in college. She wondered what would have happened had she done things differently.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In all the years since he started serving Ulquiorra, this would probably be the first time he was so interested in knowing about Ulquiorra's past with the ballerina. He knew there is more to casual dating. He saw it in his friend's eyes whenever he caught him watching her performances on TV with quiet observation. He would always see something – an emotion he knew too well – flash in his eyes in an instant before being masked with indifference.

He shook his head as he focused on his wife on the phone. "So you met the girl?" she asked with curiosity. Nel knew what Grimmjaw knew. Perhaps they are the only two outside his family who knew more of him. Not that his family knew as well but Ulquiorra had always been reserved save for his loving mother.

"Ah…classical beauty, small one…just like the way we saw her in the court room some years back," he muttered as he sat comfortably on the couch. Ulquiorra was busy in his room with some paper works. It had become his life. Business, his country, his duty…those were what kept Ulquiorra so uptight.

"How about Ulquiorra?" she asked again, unable to hide her anticipation. Just like him, Nel had suspected there had been more about Ulquiorra and Rukia aside from casual dating.

"Never had the chance to see her. I was actually waiting for that…trust me Nel…this Rukia is something. You remember the ones I've been telling you about whenever I see him watch her on television?"

"Yeah."

"Something in his eyes looks different…I've never seen that kind of look on him whenever he sees the model, Orihime."

"I'm getting your point. How's he anyway?"

"Uptight as usual. The man needs a break, Nel. I've never seen him prioritize anything than his responsibilities as an heir. Even with his woman around…Jesus, he's like a walking machine."

"He needs to find life…I mean…he needed someone to stir him."

"He already has someone, remember?"

She chuckled. "Yes but maybe she's not the one."

"And you are telling me, the princess is the one?"

"Who knows…" Grimmjaw heard some giggle from the end of the line and he grinned.

"Is that Styx?" he asked, referring to their daughter who was four years old already.

"Yes. She's busy playing with Marco," she answered, referring to Ulquiorra's adviser.

"Tell him hi for me."

"Sure do…" she said and Grimm heard her call to their daughter. "Styx, dad says hi."

Not a few seconds, Grimmjaw was now talking to his daughter. "Hello daddy."

He chuckled. Nel and Styx are his life and they were his light before. Nel was his guide when he was but a con man on the street. "Hey darling…I hear you are playing with Uncle Marco again."

She giggled. "Yes. He promised me he'll teach me horse riding when I grow up. Grandma Esme said so," she said while referring to the queen as Grandma upon the queen's insistence. Jeez, but she doted the child like her own.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" he said.

"Uh-huh…where are you daddy? Mommy said you went far away but you'll come back."

A soft smile curved his lips. "Sure would…"

"Is Uncle Ulquiorra there too?" she asked since she adored her uncle very much and Ulquiorra – despite being a stoic man – loves and cares for her too. He was just not so open about it whenever Grimm teased him about it.

"Yep…"

"Say hi for me okay? I got to go daddy…Uncle Marco is waiting," she said in her lively voice.

"Yeah…go on…"

"I love you dad…love Uncle too…"

"Love you too darling…now get your mom back on the phone…"

He shook his head as Nel spoke again. Ah…family…it made him change and looked at a clearer picture… "Me and Ulquiorra are staying here for two months or so…" he said. "Take care okay?"

"Mmm, you too…"

"Love you babe…"

"Love you back…" she said and they ended the conversation since she had some things to do and was even thankful for Marco for taking her time's daughter for a while.

Grimmjaw scratched his head just as he spotted Ulquiorra standing there with a raised brow. "How long have you been standing there?" he scowled at his stealthy appearance.

"Not long…was that Styx on the phone?" he asked, his voice which was usually indifferent has some hint of fondness as he mentioned the girl's name.

"Ah…she's giving her regards…"

"Mmm…"

He watched his friend move so quietly as he went for a drink. "What do you plan to do now? As far as I remember, business here is doing good…"

"Yes."

"So answer my question," he said dryly. Sometimes, he hated it when he would only answer you with one syllable.

"I'm interested with something else here. Besides, I presume Inoue would be having her show here."

Grimmjaw nodded. "And about Rukia…who was she to you anyway?" he asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity about the woman. For a moment, his features hardened and Grimmjaw was expecting him already to shove the topic off and tell him to mind his own business so he was rather surprised when he answered tersely.

"Probably my first."

And Grimm need not ask to know what he meant. His first real girlfriend.

"And the same who almost sent you to prison eh?" he mumbled softly but was still audible enough for Ulquiorra to catch the comment.

"Hn."

"Speaking about her…you think her brother is already dead?"

Ulquiorra pondered on it. "Probably. After all, only rare people survive such accident. He probably died already along with his wife and the others who were set for Europe that time."

"I thought as well."

Ulquiorra wondered how Rukia would deal with the responsibilities suddenly placed upon her shoulder now. She was never one for business he knew that. Her passion is dancing which according to her before was very much contradicted by the elders. He never understood those old folks. They seem to contradict everything she does and says. They can control the heiress but never the heir.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks. Take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well. I'm back with the next chapter but before that, I suppose I have to clarify something since there are some who are still confused. Ahm, Kira Ryuzaki is Ulquiorra Schiffer. It was the name given to him by the woman who stole him from his parents when he was a baby. **

**xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx – hmmm…sorry if you got confused over that part but to clarify things, Kira and Ulquiorra are the same. **

**Tsukie- hhm…thanks…you're another new reviewer and I appreciate it.**

**Tsukiyomi No Miko – as always, I would be grateful to you for keeping up.**

**Anyway, here is the update for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I hope I do but that's wishful thinking.**

Karakura is still Karakura the way he remembered it, the way it was when he left the country. Despite the major changes such as the establishments and all, it seems the town still held its certain allure to people. He looked around as the car passed by the many buildings. Ulquiorra could not yet decide what to do that day actually. He just told himself he wanted to tour around the place and tag his friend with him. But it seems touring around would bring him to one place he never wished to return to.

"Pull over," he ordered his chauffer as Grimmjaw glanced outside and gave him a questioning look. In between the two tall building is a dark alley which seems to lead to somewhere else.

"But your highness – "

"Don't call me that. It's not necessary," Ulquiorra cut him off before the chauffer would continue with his protest. "Just pull over."

The chauffer did while keeping his eyes on the surrounding, wondering to himself what the prince wanted to do in such a foul place. He had not intended to pass by this area. He heard a lot of stories about it and most are unpleasant if not horrible. Just beyond that alley is a place of criminals, of thieves, of people who were all shunned by society's standard. He had not meant for the prince to step his foot on such a foul place no matter if he grew up in the same place as well.

"But it is unbecoming of a man of your standard – " he did not get to finish when Ulquiorra had already stepped down from the car as Grimmjaw followed later. He sighed and looked around while trying to make sure no one would notice the prince. He would lose his job if something happened to him and the blue-haired guy is sure not helping at all. Didn't the prince know that he could attract trouble by stepping in that place again?

Grimmjaw leaned on the window and grinned at the worried look from the chauffer who had served the Schiffer family well. "Relax. He might just be taking a walk. After all, this is where he came from."

"He does not come from here," the chauffer argued sternly. Grimmjaw only shrugged before following his friend who was already walking on the alley, not really minding the foul smell from garbage around. "Hey, what are you up to?" he asked as he now walked beside him.

"Nothing much," he answered in his usual indifferent tone. They could hear some laughs from a distance and some other noises.

"You know, perhaps the old man is right. You should not be stepping in the place. You would be attracting some trouble given your status now," he reminded but the guy does not mind at all as he only shrugged and continued walking.

Ulquiorra was already use to the foul smell of the place – from the garbage and to the people who live there and so it was tolerable for him. The two men stopped as they reached the left fork and Grimmjaw could only suppress a gasp at the sight that greeted them.

He knew Ulquiorra came from the slum but he never would have thought the guy grew up from this kind of place – a place surrounded by criminals and everything. He could not even find the right words to describe the surrounding. He could only blink as some gave them looks of curiosity and all. He even noticed a woman carrying a child and what shook him is the child's condition. He looked so tiny as if he was not fed for a couple of months already.

He glanced at his friend and saw him just staring ahead with a hard look and Grimmjaw does not even know what he's thinking inside his head. But one look at his clenched fist told him everything he wanted to know. The guy might want to act with indifference, he may want to act as if he does not care about the sight in front of him, but inside, he knew that Ulquiorra wanted to help some of them because he knew exactly what it felt like to grow in that kind of filthy surrounding.

Ulquiorra continued walking now, his mind trying to shake off the sight which was never new to him since he grew from there until he decided to run away and join a certain illegal group and acted as a con man. He could see some of the people giving him a pointed look as they studied them from head to toe before whispering something.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjaw called his attention but he ignored him as he continued walking and stopped in front of a woman who was busy making her baby stop crying. She looked filthy with all the dirt on her face, her clothes dark from dirt as well. Her long hair looked unkempt but then again, vanity in this area had never been a characteristic of most females.

Ulquiorra studied her for a second before he smiled a little. "Hello Mila Rose."

Said woman blinked as she tried to make out who he is and why he knew her. The child wailed even more as she stopped dancing her around and only stared at Ulquiorra with open curiosity and wonder. Then she smiled as well.

"Boy, it's Kira."

The name caught everyone's attention as they all started thronging over him while all Grimmjaw could do now is to stand near his friend.

"Kira? The kid who ran away from that whore?" one asked and they could already hear some murmurs and hushes.

"Kira? You mean that cute little boy?"

"Yeah…that's the one."

It amused Ulquiorra to hear them talking to one another. It seems nothing much have changed in this area as well. Criminals or not, they are still family there. Despite the poverty, they still thrive to survive each day.

"I see you made something for yourself boy," Mila Rose commented after giving him a careful study – from his expensive suits – then up to his face. There was a tender smile tugging at her lips as she finished her appraisal. She still could not believe this was the little boy they all cherished in that area. He was the little boy they always protect from his mother.

"Not really."

"How'd you find yourself a decent job, boy?" one man who looked like a thug asked as he made his way towards him and grinned. "Heard you've killed a noble man though I would not really believe that."

This time, it amazed Grimmjaw to see his friend having an easy smile come up his face as he gave the man a nod. "I see you still hear a lot, Yammy." Said man chuckled and patted Ulquiorra twice in the shoulder before doing what Mila Rose just did – giving him an appraising look before finally nodding his head.

"It sure had been many years since you ran from here," he said. "I bet you have lots to tell us now?"

Ulquiorra shrugged before turning to Grimmjaw. "This one here is Grimmjaw, a friend," he introduced the blue haired and Yammy studied him for a while before nodding and grinning at him.

"You've won a friend – a loyal one," he commented and Grimmjaw did not dare ask what it meant since he already knew about it.

"So I would say. This are Yammy and Mila Rose, some of those I grew up with. They're my family here," he introduced and there was no hint of shame or anything offensive in his tone. In fact, he sounded proud to introduce them.

"Unfair, little boy," a woman's voice said in a grouse as she made her way in the crowd. Just like Mila Rose, she looked dirty from head to toe as she held something that looks like a knife. He had a guess she was cooking. She stopped with hands on her hip and glared at him. "Don't tell me you have forgotten this one?" she asked while pointing at herself.

"Apache, you look the same," he said and she finally smiled.

"I'm cooking something for Mila-Rose, Yammy and Cullhourne. Want to join us for lunch?" she offered but Ulquiorra kindly and politely declined – another thing which actually surprised Grimmjaw again since he had never known him to be actually polite.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat and turned to Yammy and the rest who were still looking at him in awe while wondering how he managed to become rich in such a short time. "Is she still in there?"

"Always," Mila Rose answered in a clip tone.

"I see. I'll go in," he said.

Yammy shrugged. "Mah, it is not like you are not old enough to protect yourself. After all, you have been protecting yourself from her ever since you hit twelve and ran away at thirteen. I see there is no more left of that scared little boy."

"Ah."

"Go then," Apache said in a dismal tone but her eyes say she wanted to see how his mother would react. Ulquiorra gave a curt nod and walked towards the small house whose door is the only one locked. A dry look crossed his face. He turned to Grimmjaw who looked so standout in the middle of the small crowd. "Wait for me here."

"Ah."

"Well, back to what you were doing a while ago," Yammy roared to shoo them away. Besides, they don't have to actually have to eavesdrop since they know what would happen next. When everyone was back on place, Yammy turned to Grimmjaw. "You the one he made fortune with?" he asked with curiosity.

"Nope."

"I see," he said and they watched as Ulquiorra raised his hand for a knock. "The boy sure changed from what I remember of him. But I'd say I'm happy he made something for himself now. It had always been our wishes here since he was the only one who had the guts to run away – from his mother, from this place and from this crippling poverty."

Grimmjaw did not speak since he does not know what else to say anyway.

"What do you want?" a woman's voice asked from the inside of the small house and her voice is loud enough for everybody to hear. "Leave me alone whoever you are."

Ulquiorra did not speak as he continued waiting for the door to open. He knocked again and it took him less than a minute before the door opened once again and a woman – a pretty one – opened it as she swayed a little. She smelled of alcohol and cigarette which is not surprising for Ulquiorra. In fact, what surprised him is to find no man with her today.

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him as if she just saw a ghost. Then a wicked smile curved her lips as she leaned on the doorjamb, not minding if people would see her almost naked with her lingerie. Now, Ulquiorra would have to correct something about his thought earlier. Vanity applies only to her in this place.

"Well, well," she said in mock tone as she crossed her arms and studied him. "Have you finally decided to come pay visit to your mother?"

Ulquiorra's facial expression is blank as he only stared at her and that kind of expression had always unnerved the woman. Even when he was just young – it started from twelve – he had learned to school his face with that kind of look and it never failed to unnerve her.

"No," he finally said in a cold voice and there was never a hint of compassion from it. Everyone around had already stopped and listened with anticipation.

She raised her brow. "No? What's this? Have you become so unreachable now, boy?" she asked in a voice laced with venom. "You come here to gloat at me then? You've made something for yourself and I made nothing."

"It was your choice, Hina," Mila Rose butted in. "He had the courage to leave this place and seek for something more while you were a coward and decided to lock yourself in."

The remark earned a steely glare from the woman named Hina. "Shut your mouth, bitch," she hissed and Apache, who was just beside Mila Rose actually cackled and turned to Yammy.

"Did she just call Mila a bitch?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Never changed, did she?" she asked and shook her head. "I wonder who's really the bitch here," she said much to Hina's fury and annoyance while Ulquiorra remained where he was and continued studying her.

Hina turned to Ulquiorra and smiled wickedly again. "No matter how much you dress, boy, you're still a child of the street."

Ulquiorra nodded in acceptance. "I would not deny that since I did grow up from here or at least I spent my first twelve years of life living here."

She must not have expected him to admit something like that because she looked surprised as she gave him a look. She shook her head. The man is still unpredictable like he always was when he was a kid. "Tell me, did you make some fortune out of killing a noble man?"

She smiled in victory as she saw a spark of anger in his eyes before it vanished instantly and was replaced by that blank look again. Then there was a glimmer of something before he sighed. "And if I did?" he challenged.

She shrugged. "Well, if you did then perhaps that explains how you got rich."

Before Ulquiorra could answer though someone had interrupted the conversation as he rushed towards the center with a small gun in hand. Naturally the sight of the gun alerted everyone and those who lived the lives of criminal before stepped in to protect the place.

"Your highness!!"

There was a wild gasp from everyone upon hearing the old man shout at Ulquiorra that way but what really shocked them was the title he used. They all gave him a questioning look while Ulquiorra was oblivious about it since he was busy reading her reaction. He could tell she paled and he gave a smug look.

Hina took a step back in shock. Highness? How was it possible?

"Y-You know," she stammered, her drunkenness suddenly evaporated as she stared at Ulquiorra in horror. This time, the group gathered together to hear the conversation.

"Ah and that's what I came here for."

"How?"

"How? I killed a noble remember?" he said derisively and cocked his head. Hina figured what he meant and she cursed all the heavens before standing up.

"What? So now you have the right to come and mock at me for the sorry state I'm in?" she spat.

"No. I finally know why you seem to hate me since I was young," he turned on his heel and faced the crowd while giving his chauffer a glare. "I guess knowing who I really was answered all the silent questions I asked about myself."

He walked towards Grimmjaw while trying his best to ignore the questioning looks from everyone. "I would have called you mine," she said bitterly. "But in your vein runs the blood of that woman I loathed."

He tilted his head sideways and nodded nonchalantly. He had nothing more to say to her actually except to see her again and see her reaction if he told her he knew about the past. "I tried my best to love you as my own because you looked like your father but whenever I see your eyes, that woman's – "

"I don't really give a damn about it," he cut her off and frowned upon remembering something. He walked towards her and got something from his pocket. It was a check he had prepared for her. "You know, you never really loved my father. You just wanted his money and as compensation for raising me till twelve, I'm giving this."

She stared in wide eyes upon reading the amount and Ulquiorra's lips twitched into a smirk. He was right like he always was. Money is the first for her. He whirled and stopped in front of Yammy who was frowning at him.

"It seems you've a lot to say," Yammy said before shaking his head. "But whatever happened and whoever you are, guess you're still Kira for us golden boy."

Ulquiorra gave a nod. "Ulquiorra. It's my real name," he said and turned to Mila and the child. A plan formed in his mind. "You all plan on staying here long?"

"Yep. We have nowhere to go. This is the only place for scum like us."

Again, Ulquiorra nodded. "I'll come back. Just wait for me."

There was a look of gratitude from Mila and Apache. "Ki – I mean, Ulquiorra – "

"No more arguments," he cut Yammy off.

This time, Mila Rose chuckled. "We thought you'd be shoving us your money like you did to her."

"Nah, she's a different case. Anyway, I have to go. I'm only to stay here for two months but I'll see to it that I come back here."

This time, Yammy pulled the young man and gave him a manly hug. "I have always known you're a good man and you never killed that guy."

"Thanks."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia stood in front of the elders while wearing a cold look. She does not know what they wanted from her and she does not want to know what.

"Sit down," one of the elders motioned for the sit.

"I'd rather stand," she said defiantly this time. She does not know why but ever since waking up that morning, she decided it is time to show some air of defiance though she knew it would not hold longer.

"Have it your way," another one said in a formal tone as he slapped one folder in the table. "I've news from one of the accountants that there had been funds missing from the companies owned by your brother."

Rukia frowned. Her brother's company is not at all related to the Kuchiki wealth and all. He had put that up on his own using his own money and over the years it actually bloomed and became one of the number one suppliers of oil in the country. In fact, it is the leading supplier in the oil industry.

"What do you mean missing?" she asked and received a pointed look from them. She stood stiffly now and her head raised as she finally understood what they wanted to imply. "I see, you think I've been stealing my brother's money."

"Yes," they said in chorus and without any denial at all.

"That's pathetic – "

"You took over the company when your brother died – "

"He did not die," she cut him off icily.

"Believe what you want to believe but as I was saying, you have been managing his business and hired your friend, Hinamori Momo as the accountant instead of Aizen Sousuke who was also your cousin."

Rukia did not speak and did not want to anyway as she tried to control the burning rage inside her. Her face looked blank again and there was no sign of fury at all. But she shivered in anger.

"And your point?" she asked in a cold voice.

"We are taking the power of authority from you and would manage the company on our own while investigating where the funds had been going."

"But you can't just – "

"Argument is futile now since we discovered that in almost a year now, the company is going bankrupt and the blame lies in you."

"What?" she spat.

"If you only managed to listen to us before and take up Business Management instead of that pathetic dancing lesson – "

Rukia slammed her palm on the table real hard that the elders stared at her in shock. It was the first they saw her do that in front of them no less. She does not look angry at all and it made them wonder.

"You will not insult my profession," she said in a voice filled with venom. "I've had enough of your insults. You blame me for what is happening now? Well, listen here, I just took over this company a month ago and you might have forgotten but you people were the ones managing it at first so don't put the blame on me."

"Are you done?" one asked coldly.

"No."

"Then save whatever else you have to say. There are pressing matters that needs to be attended aside from finding out who is embezzling the funds from Byakuya's company as well as from the Kuchiki wealth."

This time, Rukia stared at them gauging their reaction as they talk about it. "What do you mean from Kuchiki wealth?"

"This is no concern of yours and only for us to decide."

_Damn, give me some patience to deal with these people. _

"There are already many companies wanting to take over Byakuya's company and we still have not given some thoughts about what to do," one said and turned to Rukia. "You may leave now."

Rukia whirled in fit of anger and left without a word. Once she shut the door closed, she prayed for calmness since she is about to burst out. _Jeez, what is happening now? I know Momo would never do something horrible but who is behind everything? And what do they mean even the Kuchiki wealth? _

"Are you alright, Rukia?" Yumi, the old chef asked with worry as she saw the pale look.

She forced a smile. "Yes. I just had a taxing morning. I'm going for a walk. Besides, Tatsuki called for me to meet with her at the mall."

Yumi just nodded reluctantly as she watched the heiress leave. So much have changed…from the ice princess to the babbly one and back to the ice princess…she knew it had something to do with that Kira guy…yet she does not understand why Rukia did it too…

Boy, she had met Kira Ryuzaki and one look at him tells her everything she wanted to know and she saw what Rukia saw in him…and she knew, somehow and deep down, the man is not a killer…

Rukia rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sat on her bed. Man but she needed to get out from the house. She just wanted to get away from them. Heck she does not even understand why she seemed unable to fight back whenever they reprimand her for something.

On cue, her mobile rang and the call came from Tatsuki who was already waiting for her at the mall. She said she's about to meet someone there as well and Rukia agreed to tag along if it meant getting away from the elders for a while. Her patience with them is already growing thin and she is not sure up to how long she could actually let them abuse her.

_Damn it, I'm supposed to be a strong person but in front of them I could not even defend myself. What is so wrong with me?_

The question had been ringing through her mind even as she drove her car to meet up with her friend. _Who is stealing my brother's money? Why didn't Momo tell me anything if she found some anomalies? _

"You look too deep in thought," Tatsuki commented as Rukia made her way inside after parking her car. Tatsuki was casually sitting in one of the seats at the corner while enjoying sipping tea. She was holding a book using one of her hands as she sat with her legs crossed.

"Just some minor problems," Rukia answered and pulled a chair and sat down with her back straight that it actually made Tatsuki raise her brow and study her closely. She had been friends with Rukia for years now and it is enough for her to just have one look at her blank face to know that something is troubling her. Whenever she looked so blank, Tatsuki could tell that she is having some problems that she does not wish to share to anyone and so she did not ask.

"I'm waiting for a friend and I'm pretty sure you heard about her already," she said to take her mind off her troubles but Rukia only managed to nod nonchalantly. "You'll like her. She's kinda nice."

"Hmm."

Tatsuki heaved a deep sigh and placed her book down. "What's troubling you?" she finally asked. She could not help but worry as she stared at her emotionless eyes…unshed tears…the sign is there…she really wished that Rukia would be more open about her feelings and stop bottling all of it alone. She heard and in fact she could attest to it that Rukia never shed a tear. Even when her brother was actually announced to be possibly dead, all she did was keep her emotions to herself and had never shed any tears at all.

It troubled Tatsuki because she knew someday it would take its toll on her. Rukia is a strong woman. She knew that. She could attest to that but it does not mean that she will forever be strong with all the emotions she bottled inside. Someday, it might just pour out instantaneously without stopping at all.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired from this and that," Rukia forced a small smile before closing her eyes as if to rest. "What's your friend's name by the way?"

"It's Orihime. Inoue Orihime. I grew up with her way back in high school."

"The supermodel," Rukia only nodded her head with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah. She said she would be here in about an hour. She's waiting for her boyfriend. I heard he's a royalty and all."

"Lucky."

"You could say that," she chuckled. She glanced around and sighed with relief. It is a good thing they are at the corner so Rukia could take her rest for a while as they await the arrival of Orihime. "Take a nap for a while then."

"Hn."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grimmjaw glanced at his friend from time to time as they drove from that place and now they are off to meet his girlfriend, Orihime, who called and informed the prince that she's about to meet her friend and wanted to introduce him to her since it's a rare occasion that the two meets. Ulquiorra conceded and just that.

"I did not know you had it rough," he commented while the chauffer drove in embarrassment after getting some scolding from Grimmjaw instead of Ulquiorra who chose to communicate his words with a single glare.

Ulquiorra gave him a dry look. "Life was never easy. Everyone had it rough," he stated and rubbed his face as if tired and truly, he looked like he had aged too fast. An effect of having no fun at all…

"The people there seemed to like you."

"They do. As I have said, they are family. It does not matter whether they were ex-criminals, it does not matter whatever their means of living is – inside that place, everyone is treated as family except for my – " he stopped and corrected himself. "Except for Hina."

It stung. Even after four years of finally accepting the truth, deep down Ulquiorra had wished she had treated him as his own but the truth always hurt. Ever since he learned of what she did to his family, he had been angrier than ever. And after seeing that look of awe in her face while accepting what he gave her, he felt his resentment towards her thicken even more.

"So what do you plan for them?"

"I'm still thinking about it though I already have an idea in mind," he said and stifled a yawn just as the chauffer took a curb at the fork and they could see the mall already.

"It's a good thing they don't know you that much. Besides four years have passed and I am pretty sure they have already forgotten that face."

"Hn."

"Do I still have to come with you?" Grimmjaw asked with a frown as the car pulled over the parking lot and Ulquiorra stepped down to find his girlfriend standing a few distance from them. She looked beautiful with her white dress which showed her cleavage. He could see some people giving her looks from time to time and he could not help them since she looked stunning like the supermodel that she is. She wore her orange hair loose as she held a small hat with her.

Ulquiorra just raised his hand a little and she came towards them with a smile. "Hey honey," she greeted and brushed her lips with his. Grimmjaw just cocked one eyebrow while the chauffer sighed and wondered what the media would have said had they known he's a prince somewhere in Europe.

"Hey."

She peered over Ulquiorra's shoulder and smiled at Grimmjaw who only raised his two fingers as acknowledgement. "Hello Grimmjaw. It's so nice to see you."

"Yea right," he only nodded as she already linked her arms with Ulquiorra's and led the way inside while leaving Grimmjaw with a sigh of relief. Well, Ulquiorra would not appreciate it actually if Grimmjaw would always tail him like a bodyguard since he could very well protect himself.

"I seldom come home so I thought I would meet with Tatsuki," he heard Orihime chatter as they walked inside.

"The one you grew up with?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to be a conversationalist but it was just too hard for him. Heck, the first time he talked a lot was with _her_ and the next was with Grimm and Nel.

"Yes. She's a journalist but rest assured she will not do anything," Orihime said in haste as she felt him stiffen at the mention of the profession.

"It does not really matter," he shrugged. They stopped in the middle of the cafeteria while Orihime scanned the surrounding to find her friend and Ulquiorra merely stood there, oblivious of the attention from the women inside. He felt her hands on his as she pulled him towards a corner, hidden from most of the crowd.

"There she is."

Ulquiorra saw no one there except a woman with a spiky hair yet it looked good on her. She sat on one of the chairs while busy with her book. From the looks of it, she has some companion judging from the extra cup left untouched.

"Tatsuki, it is so good to see you," Orihime said with obvious delight as she hugged her friend and Ulquiorra could only stand and watch. That is why he hated gatherings like this. It is just so awkward. But he could only keep up with it. It is the least he could do as some sort of adjustment towards Orihime who is more open with her feelings.

"Good to see you too, supermodel," Tatsuki said with a chuckle. Orihime pulled away and held Ulquiorra's arm as she gave her friend a sweet smile.

"He's the one I've been telling you over the phone. Tatsuki, meet Ulquiorra and honey, she's the friend I'm telling you about," Orihime introduced, careful not to reveal Ulquiora's status in life. She knew better than to make him annoyed with it. He never enjoyed being called a prince anyway and much preferred to be called by his name.

Tatsuki gave the man an appraising look. Good looks, wealthy just from the clothes alone, quiet and cold…that is how she would describe him…then when she focused on his face, she was not sure but she thought he looked familiar…however, she kept the thought to herself.

"Hello…nice to meet you," she said.

"Same here," he answered casually as Orihime took Rukia's seat. The latter went to the rest room for a while. Perhaps to have some makeover since she looked real sleepy a while ago but then again, Rukia seldom uses cosmetics. Vanity had never been her trait.

"Is someone with you?" Orihime asked as she finally noticed the cup.

"Yes. She just went to the rest room. She'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Ulquiorra took a seat beside Orihime and just remained silent while Orihime chatted with Tatsuki for a little while. It seemed the two had not seen each other for a long time so he just let them chatter with each other. It suits him well in fact since he wanted to think without having someone to disrupt him from his thought.

But he was wrong when he heard one certain name mentioned and he gave Tatsuki a furtive glance.

"I wonder what is taking Rukia so long," he heard her mutter. Rukia eh? He only knew one person with that name. A curt smile tugged at his lips as he started on his tea. Hmm, perhaps this would be interesting.

"Maybe she's – "

"Sorry I'm late," a voice cut off Orihime's words as Tatsuki looked up to see Rukia giving an apologetic smile towards her. Orihime turned as well and raised her brow upon realizing it was the noble heiress from the Kuchiki clan. She did not know Tatsuki is friends with an ice queen. That's what they called her before – from her reputation that is.

"No problem. They just came in anyway," Tatsuki said with a shrug while Rukia moved to sit beside her since the model had already taken her seat. She was not prepared though to sit just across the man whom she thought she would not see.

It took her willpower to hide the shock she felt upon sitting there and coming face to face with him so suddenly. And she was thankful for her calm nature that she did not have to show any reaction aside from a little widening of her great eyes. She took a gulp and glanced at Tatsuki who was studying her. She hoped and prayed Tatsuki would not figure it out yet.

Orihime, on the other hand, was oblivious to it as she was looking at Tatsuki that time.

"She's the one I was talking about," Tatsuki finally spoke in a casual tone as she started to remember something Momo had told her. _It could not be this man…_

She turned to Rukia. "I assume you know her from the name alone."

Rukia nodded and tried her best to be cool and calm as she extended her hand towards Orihime. "Pleasure meeting you, Orihime."

Pleased, Orihime shook her hand slightly before she turned to her boyfriend who was looking at the oblivious heiress. She frowned. What was that she saw?

"He's my boyfriend, Ulquiorra Schiffer," she introduced in a tone that held a warning towards Rukia who recognized it easily. She cocked one brow. Possessive one…

She took her time to shift her attention to the said man and saw him with a wicked smile. She only nodded but it seems the man would not let go easily so he extended his hands for a handshake and Rukia had no choice but to actually take it. He gripped her hand a little tightly while Rukia could only tremble.

Then something registered in her mind. What did Orihime just call him? Ulquiorra Schiffer? How come he looked so very much like Kira Ryuzaki? The face, the built and everything…how come he is Ulquiorra Schiffer?

Ulquiorra saw fear in her eyes as she took a seat and realized who was just across her. After the fear was confusion as Orihime introduced him to her and when he held her hand, he could bloody swear she is trembling – as to why, he had no idea. Her hand felt so cold as he held it tight against his. And he realized she was not looking at him but ahead of him, as if afraid to meet his eyes. He shook his head. So, even after four years, she still felt guilty like he had already expected from her.

He wondered if the rose tattoo is still there like he had predicted it would be. He gave a mental shake of his head as he realized, it's finally time to meet with her. He wondered if she was prepared for whatever chance to see him.

And he asked himself if he really wanted to make her suffer. It seems four years with that tattoo had done him justice. He could tell she is already suffering and so he asked himself if he really wanted to make her suffer even more. He decided against it and thought of a better idea. After all, he just learned something a while ago. Besides, he once told her that he'll have her.

Tatsuki studied the two and wondered what would happen next as she finally realized it could be him. She looked at Rukia and saw her just staring ahead of Ulquiorra while the latter was giving her an intense look, not minding about his girlfriend beside him, a wicked smile curved his lips. She shuddered. She hoped she was mistaken in her assumption.

Then finally, Ulquiorra cleared his throat and gave a curt smile as he gripped her hand a little tighter now, forcing her to wince a little and look at him right into the eye.

"Been a while…" he started and saw her horrified look as if to say she finally realized him and Kira are just one and the same.

"Rukia," he finished as he released his hold on her and relished on the look of fear, uncertainty and something more from her eyes. And as for Tatsuki, she groaned inwardly as his statement confirmed her assumption.

_It can't be. He could not be that man who was said to have murdered Kaien yet was proven guiltless of the crime. Where in the world had he been hiding? What does he plan with that wicked smile on his lips?_

She could not help but wonder as she gazed on Rukia who now sat stiffly and tried her hardest to avoid Ulquiorra's gaze after the handshake. She glanced at Orihime and saw her frowning at Rukia while the latter was oblivious to it but she sure as hell knew that Rukia took Orihime's warning a little while ago.

Rukia cursed herself from trembling as she stared at her coffee. She was not prepared this way. She was caught unaware and she does not know how to deal with it. Worse, she felt fear rush through her instantly and it was the most dominant feeling she felt while he gave her that smile. She needed to get away soon. She knew that yet one part of her mind could not resist but to call him in his name.

_Kira…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. I'm back with the next chap. I'm into the manga right now so I forgot about updating. Anyway, gratitude to Tsukiei, Anon, Adrianna, Shubhs, kluxces, and whittney for their reviews. I won't hold you long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

The silence was thick with tension but only three of the four are aware of it. Orihime is busier giving Rukia a warning look to notice the way Ulquiorra is looking at the heiress. Tatsuki does not know what to say to break the tension while Rukia squirmed on her seat while praying for some distraction at all. Damn but she wanted to get out from that place for a while.

Besides, she did not meet with Tatsuki to meet another problem. The tension passed for a few more seconds before finally, Tatsuki cleared her throat and gave Rukia a faint smile. "So, uhm, do you guys want to eat anything?"

Orihime took her eyes off Rukia then clapped her hands with a wide smile. "Great. That would be great Tatsuki," she said before turning to her boyfriend who was busy giving Rukia a careful look to even notice her. Orihime hid the scowl from her face. This is the first time this happened to her. Ulquiorra never gave much attention to any woman, that much she could tell ever since they became an item more than a year ago. And now, just meeting with Rukia, he seemed to have momentarily forgotten about her. "Honey?"

Ulquiorra gave her a sideway glance. "Yeah?"

"Do you know each other?" she asked as she finally remembered what he just said earlier. She gave Rukia a furtive glance but the heiress is already busy sipping her coffee casually. She was not even paying them much attention in which she found annoying. She's used to having the attention to herself so she does not like this woman for ignoring her and added to that, her boyfriend can't keep his eyes off her.

Ulquiorra turned to her this time with his usual guarded look in which Orihime had never been able to penetrate. "Ah."

His curt reply means that it is none of her business and Orihime knew better than to pry. But something inside her dreaded Rukia's appearance. It is as if she had something that she could not have and it even surprised her that she could say that to herself in just their first meeting. Maybe it had something to do with Ulquiorra was studying the heiress once again.

"How long do you plan to stay in town?" Tatsuki asked to elicit a conversation.

"It depends on my schedule," was Orihime's curt reply and Tatsuki was taken aback by the bite in her tone. She knew Orihime could be bitchy at times but she never expected her friend to act like it just because her boyfriend is busy staring at someone.

"I'm sorry about your brother," they heard Ulquiorra speak as he continued watching her calmly across his seat. It puzzled him how much she had reverted back to her old self. He knew she was afraid a while ago but after that, she was suddenly calm and cool while masking everything away with that façade he knew too well. After all, they have spent many years being together for both of them to be able to read one another.

Rukia just gave an uncertain smile since she does not know how to answer to that remark. Deep inside, she is still hoping for her brother to be alive and would come back one day. She believed it too much in fact.

"I…did not expect to see you here," she found her voice and tried so hard to sound steady in front of him. She is not sure if he came back to do just as he said before and she could not give him the satisfaction of knowing that she feared that.

Ulquiorra shrugged a little at the remark. "Hn."

Then Rukia sighed in relief – something which did not escape Tatsuki's notice – when her mobile rang and she excused herself to answer the call. Ulquiorra just watched her leave before Orihime finally took the courage to ask.

"You seem to know her well," she commented with a hint of jealousy. She had always wanted to penetrate this man's barrier but no matter how much she tried, she felt like her effort is not enough. It is as if he had no intention to open himself to anyone else. It made her wonder why.

"Ah."

"When did you know each other? You never told me you came from this place to have met her – "

She stopped herself when he turned at her with that impassive look. "I believe it is no concern of yours Orihime."

"But – "

Before she could continue, Rukia came back with an apologetic smile towards her friend as she reached for her bag beside Tatsuki. Ulquiorra sipped his coffee and noted how her hand is slightly trembling in controlled fury. It surprised him to realize that he could still read her well despite the years that passed by when he was supposed to actually forget her although he rarely succeeded on that part.

"I'm really sorry but I gave an unexpected meeting with the elders," she said as Tatsuki stood up.

"It's alright. I'll give you a call later," she said as Rukia turned to Orihime and gave a small smile.

"It's nice meeting you, Orihime," she murmured and Orihime gave a smile but her tone held a hint of animosity as she waved her hand a little.

"Yeah."

This time, Rukia turned to the man. "Ki – I mean, Ulquiorra. It's…nice to see you well."

To her astonishment and much to Orihime's chagrin, Ulquiorra actually stood up. "I'll walk you out."

Before she could voice out her protest, he turned to Orihime who did not hide her surprise at his unexpected gentlemanly behavior towards another woman. "I'll be back."

And before she knew it, he had already walked away from them while following Rukia who was trying hard to move fast to get away from him. What the hell was that? Why does she have the feeling that there is something going on between the two? She turned to her friend but Tatsuki was not looking at her. She was busy with her mobile casually.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia kept her distance but the man seemed to plan on unsettling her when he walked beside her just as they reached the door where she had spotted a blue-haired guy outside the mall as he leaned in an expensive car.

"I heard you don't dance much these days," he commented as Rukia stepped out.

"You heard right," she said with a nod. "Kira – "

"Ulquiorra. That's my name," he cut her off and it surprised Ulquiorra to realize yet again that he had just revealed another thing to her.

"I see you changed your name," she said with a careless shrug.

"I didn't."

"Yeah, whatever," she said and wondered what to say next. Knowing she had nothing more to say though, she walked away when he spoke again in reference to his earlier remark about her not dancing anymore.

Ulquiorra glanced at his friend from a distance. He could tell Grimmjaw had a curious look on him now. He sighed before turning to the woman who started moving away. "Why? Elder's orders again? What a pity."

There was a note of derision in his voice and he was mocking her, Rukia can tell but she chose to ignore it than fight him back verbally. When she walked away again, Ulquiorra grabbed her arm roughly which surprised the woman as she stared at him and cringed at the cruelty she saw in his eyes. His grip tightened and she could only wince in pain.

"You have not forgotten what I have told you before, have you?" he asked gruffly while loosening his grip upon noticing her wince in pain. When he did that, Rukia took the opportunity to step away from him while shuddering a little. She was sure there was no sign of the man she once knew.

She nodded her head. "You're right. I have not forgotten what you told me," she said while trying to sound calm. "But there is a reason why I am atoning for it. I'm prepared for whatever you plan for me Ulquiorra but it does not mean I would not fight back."

This time, he smirked at her. "We'll see about that, won't we?" he said. Prepared huh? He wondered how prepared she was.

Rukia gave him an odd look before shaking her head. "You know, I did a grave mistake then and I regretted that until now. I would not deny that." She heaved a deep sigh and was thankful she was still able to have a decent conversation with him despite what happened. She forced a smile. "Good day to you."

Ulquiorra just watched her go while mentally asking himself if she is indeed prepared because in all honesty, he had already started with his plan.

**

* * *

**

Rukia opened the office door formally where the elders are already waiting for her with apparent impatience but she chose to ignore them and went to her seat. They called her attention over something important that concerns her they say and she wondered what wrong she had done once again.

She could still feel her body shivering a little at the contact with Ulquiorra a while ago. She could still feel her body trembling with something she could not fathom. She had a foreboding feeling.

"Sit down," one of them said. Rukia raised her chin up and sat stiffly across the man who spoke.

"We will get straight to the point," one of them spoke with his eyes fixed on some documents he was reading. "I am pretty sure you are aware of other companies wanting to buy your brother's firm."

"Ah."

"A while ago, a representative from a global agency company, Schiffer Ltd., had offered a good deal and after a careful deliberation, we had agreed that Schiffer Inc., has the best deal so far without us losing anything at all."

Rukia did not like the sound of the last remark. Gaining without losing anything at all? That's something she would not buy. She knew about those companies trying to take over Kuchiki Inc., the company which was supposedly the leading shipping firm in the global industry yet it declined in just a few months since her brother's absence.

She wanted to revive the company with her own sweat just like how much her brother had tried to make it boom with his own effort. She does not want to give it up in all honesty. She does not want to lose what he had tried so hard to work for.

"The owner of the company had just learned of the current status of Kuchiki Corps., a couple of days ago. He had offered to buy back the company and salvage it after which we could have it back once it returned to its current status."

Rukia smirked at them – something which did not go unnoticed as they gave her a hard look but for the first time, she could not help but to actually speak up once again. "Give it back just like that? You actually bought what they said?"

"It is the best deal – "

Rukia shook her head in mockery but her eyes were dead cold. In the end, all the elders knew is how to manage the Kuchiki affairs but they never had the mind for financial management. It amused her how they actually act so high and mighty yet ignorant to business dealings.

"And you call yourselves, Kuchiki people," she snorted in disdain. She does not know where she got the sudden courage to answer them back but she just knew that she want to fight them now. Maybe it had something to do with meeting Kira – Ulquiorra – which reminded her of something from the past and the reason why she loathed the five elders in front of her.

They were the reason why she lost her dream and a wonderful future. They ruined it without remorse and they even threatened to use her brother against her. She would never forget that incident four years ago after Ulquiorra was released from prison and was cleared from the case. She would never forget how everything ended for her.

"You will watch your word woman," the eldest spoke tersely.

"Oh I am sorry but I just did not expect you intelligent people to be so ignorant and easily accept an offer such as that. No businessman would be so willing to actually offer something like that without getting something in return."

Her tone was mocking them but they were just giving her a deathly glare in which she did not mind.

"Since you brought out the subject of getting something in return, then shall we tell you what he would get in exchange for salvaging your brother's wealth? We know you love your brother's company – "

"Oh please, don't speak about love since you obviously do not know the meaning of that," she cut them off with a wave of her hand. "But you are certainly correct about that. I love my brother so I would salvage it with my own effort. I will not allow other people to lay their hands on my brother's property, not even you."

Perhaps it surprised them that she had just shown some backbone so they were speechless for a moment so Rukia continued in an icy voice. "I tolerated everything you did to me but I certainly cannot tolerate you just simply handing my brother's company to some stranger without even considering how my brother reacts when he comes back."

"Byakuya is possibly dead girl so don't get your hopes too high."

"True but until evidence is laid in front of me that my brother is indeed dead, then that will be the only time I would believe it. As for the moment, my belief remains firm. Now as I was saying, I will not allow you to let others lay their hands on his firm." She stood up and faced them all. "I will take the power from you again."

One of them cleared his throat and eyed her carefully with his penetrating look before leaning on his chair. "I would say you had some guts to go against us but I believe everything is too late for you."

Her eyes turned into slits. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means we had already given our consent and had signed the necessary papers some time ago when the representative came. In exchange for helping the firm regain its past status and paying the outstanding debts, you, Rukia, is the payment."

Rukia's body felt numb with disbelief as she stared at them with realization. They sold her off. She can't believe her own family sold her off to some stranger without even her consent.

Anger did not come through her as easily as it did before as Rukia could only stare at them with blankness. She had just become a property sold to someone else. And deep down, it stung. Her family save for her brother had always treated her like nothing and she could never understand why. Up until now, nothing has changed, even after they have ruined her life and dream of a family. She tasted bile in her mouth as she headed towards the door without much of a word. Her mind felt numb and refused to accept that the elders had done that to her.

As she slammed the car door shut, she suddenly realized something. There is no doubt about it. She loathed them now and whoever is behind this. She will be damned if she would let anyone touch her brother's property.

**

* * *

**

"Is that so?" he asked in monotone as he held his mobile over his ears while Tatsuki and Orihime listened. There was something in his eyes when he nodded and Orihime wondered what it was all about. "I see…good work, Lilienete."

With that said, he flipped back his phone and turned to them with a curt smile before standing up. "I'm sorry ladies but it seems I have an emergency meeting with my employee so I hope you would not mind?"

Orihime pouted and was unable to hide her disappointment but the guy is oblivious to it as he already turned to Tatsuki. "It was nice meeting you, Tatsuki."

Said woman actually smiled but Ulquiorra could tell she is treating him with reservation and that fact made him wonder if she knew something about him from the past. Not that it bothers him anyway. He shook his head and extended his hand for a handshake.

"It was nice meeting you too."

Orihme stood up and gave him a chaste kiss which he did not bother returning. He nodded and turned abruptly. He walked regally towards the waiting car where Grimmjaw was patiently waiting despite the boredom. He yawned. "Finally done with your date?"

"Hn. Let's go. I have some things to arrange."

Grimmjaw gave him a skeptical look but Ulqiuorra had already got inside the car so the blue-haired guy simply shrugged while wondering how Ulquiorra handled the talk with that princess a while ago. From where he had watched, it seems the two were having a casual talk until the small woman turned and it even surprised Grimmjaw to see his friend actually grab on her roughly. He knew Ulquiorra to be somewhat rude and had a cruel streak on him but he had always assumed it never extended to a woman.

"You okay with meeting the woman?" he asked, referring to Rukia.

"Ah. In fact, I believe I would still meet her either today or some other day depending on my schedule."

"What do you plan to do with her, Ulquiorra?" he asked with curiosity.

Ulquiorra did not bother to answer as he only closed his eyes while Grimmjaw sighed in frustration. Grimmjaw hated it when Ulquiorra is being difficult because he could not grasp what is running through his sharp mind.

"Hey," he called his attention, curious to know his next move in his two months of stay here.

"I'll get her," he said with no emotion and Grimmjaw could only look at him with a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Get her? What does he mean by that? He wanted to pry deeper but when he looked at his solemn face, he could not help but sigh knowing Ulquiorra would give no more detail.

* * *

Rukia furiously drove her own car and for once, she had not thought about the speed limit as she drove like a madman. Rage boiled inside her and the bitterness she felt towards her relatives have evaporated and replaced by a wrath.

She knew they do not care much about her brother's company and were only protecting it to protect themselves. After all, reputation came first for them.

She wanted to cry in anger but tears never came out. She had already stopped crying four years ago. It was something that had always bothered her friends because she could not even spare a single tear at all.

"_You're a disgrace to the clan, Rukia," the eldest spoke with so much disdain while Rukia stood in the middle. She had already started to notice that the elders took satisfaction in shaming her when her brother is around but their mouths are sealed when Byakuya's presence lingers. _

_Rukia clenched her fist tightly as she raised her chin and stared at them. She wondered how they found out. She had kept it a secret after all. _

"_You've done nothing but bring shame to the family name. Did you ever stop and wonder how this would affect your brother's status in the society? How it would affect him personally and also the Shihouin name that goes with it since he married another noble?"_

_Every word is like a blade that cuts deep into her heart but she remained calm. What they are accusing her of is something she would fight for. They have done so much in ruining Kira's life but she'll be damned if she would allow them to continue with it._

"_I will keep this baby – __**his**__ child and there is nothing you could do about it," she spat and turned to leave though inside she feared for her brother's reaction once he would learn about her unborn child that the elders insist on having aborted. _

"_Ever since you met that man, you did nothing but disobey us," one of them said. "However, Rukia, we will not let you have that baby. We will not raise a child who was a son to a criminal – " _

"_That's bullshit!" Rukia flared as her eyes fired with anger. "Do you continue believing that even after he was already acquitted with the case or do you simply like to look for faults in him?!!!"_

_One of them stood up as he slammed his hand on the table which momentarily surprised Rukia seeing as this is the first time one of the elders actually lost his composure._

"_You dare raise your voice against us now and defend that trash??" his voice boomed inside the room but it made Rukia even angry. _

"_Trash?!!! Is that how you see anyone who is below your status in life?" she asked as she clenched her fists tightly while prayed for control and patience. It had been a few weeks after Kira's case was over and he was already gone from the society. She just came from an interview with someone a while ago when she lost consciousness and woke up to find herself in a clinic where Dr. Unohana told her she was less than two months pregnant. _

_Rukia does not know how to react to that news. Part of her is happy knowing the child is Kira's…yet part of her is uncertain. The doctor informed her that there are rare cases where pregnancy symptoms is not easily recognized and Rukia was part of the "rare cases". In fact, nothing in her physical body shows any sign of pregnancy._

_As she was heading out, the doctor warned her though that she must take good care of herself because the fetus is weak inside and any sort of distress could lead to miscarriage. In fact, the doctor does not believe the baby would survive long inside her._

_And now, she is having a heated argument with the elders with their decision._

"_What a disgrace!" one said yet again. "You actually talked like them and you just defended someone below your status. You don't know where you tread."_

_Rukia's eyes turned to slits as she glared at them. So it comes to this and this is the first time she had gone against them. "Whatever you say, I will not heed your words. I will keep the baby."_

_There was conviction in her voice. "Foolish woman! I had always known you would be the one bringing this family name down."_

_The statement stung but Rukia did not speak._

"_To think that one who bears the Kuchiki name would be some sort of a slut and bed a man without marriage. You are a total disgrace to us, Rukia."_

_Anger pulsated in her veins at the remark. They called her a slut. They called Kira a trash and a criminal and they called her a disgrace. She did not know she was already trembling in uncontrolled fury as she could only glare at them. _

_And that was when she felt that sudden pain in her abdomen. Knowing she could not bear to argue with them any more, she turned to leave and that was where she spotted her brother in the doorway._

Rukia blinked and tried to drive the thoughts away. That past is just as painful as when she lost Ulquiorra with her sudden mistake. She could not bear to think of it again. As she neared an intersection, she took a sudden break as another car came from the left. As a result, Rukia's car swirled a couple of times before it finally stopped an inch away from another car.

* * *

Grimmjaw scowled at the chauffer when his forehead slammed into the seat of the car just across Ulqiuorra. "What the hell – "

"Begging your pardon, Sir Grimmjaw, but it appears, some lunatic is driving too fast and we almost hit each other," the old man said in an apologetic tone before turning to Ulquiorra who was now wide awake at the disturbance. "Your highness?"

"Grimmjaw, you better step down and check on it," he said and looked outside. It seems the commotion had caused a sudden traffic as cars started piling up behind two directions while one car stood in the middle.

Annoyed, Grimmjaw stepped down but Ulquiorra did as well. He let Grimmjaw walk over to the waiting car while he leaned on his, wanting to know how Grimmjaw would handle this situation given his current mood.

Other cars are already honking their horns but it seems whoever is the driver of that car is unaware of it. He raised one brow when Grimmjaw knocked on the driver's side for the third time and there is no doubt that sooner or later, his friend would simply slam his fist on the window instead. He glanced at the chauffer. "Pull over at the side to give way for the others. I'll see to the trouble," he said casually before walking towards Grimmjaw.

"Damn, it seems whoever is inside had lost consciousness," Grimmjaw muttered. "What should we do?"

"Call the medics," was the simple retort before Ulquiorra tried to peer inside. He could not make out who is the person but he could tell she had indeed lost consciousness as she was leaning on the wheel-drive. "On the other hand, why don't you break this first?" he pointed at the window and Grimmjaw gladly obliged.

The first thing that greeted them is the smell of blood. "Crap. She must have hit her head," Grimmjaw spoke as he turned the woman over.

Ulquiorra did all he could to hide whatever reaction he had upon recognizing the unconscious Rukia. Blood trickled down from her forehead to her face. Grimmjaw turned to him for some reaction but found nothing in his blank face.

"Get her out of there," Ulquiorra just spoke. "We'll head to the hospital first."

"What about her car?" he asked.

"Let the officers deal with it," he said as he spotted some law enforcers making their way towards them. Grimmjaw nodded his head and carried the woman. It surprised him how light she is. Heck, he could carry this one with a single arm. Again, he turned to his friend to see any reaction at all but Ulquiorra remained impassive. He left the prince to talk with the officers while he headed towards the car where the chauffer was quick to open for him.

"Is she seriously hurt?" the old man asked with worry.

"Who knows…probably just hit her head and lost her consciousness is all," he answered with a shrug.

"Why is it that most women are raving lunatics when it comes to driving?" the chauffer mumbled to himself. He paled though upon receiving a baleful look from the prince who now made his way in.

"That woman is not a lunatic," he said coldly. He could guess that she is either upset or really, really angry that made her drive like that. She always does when she was upset before and when he was unable to fetch her from her shows due to some important missions.

He gave her a single glance and noted that even in her unconscious state, she is indeed angry. No. Furious and he could pretty guess it had something to do with the elders, with the contract signed by them and with her as payment.

He brought out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from her face while he stared at her in wonder. Why is it that even though he had vowed to have some payback, he could not ignore her when she's hurt in any way?

As if an answer to his silent query, he noticed something when he shifted her from her position and her blouse slid a little showing something he knew too well. It was still there. The mark of her betrayal, the mark of his own pain, and the mark of his possession…it is still in there like the way it was when he had her branded.

The rose tattoo…

* * *

**There goes. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again. Here's the update for the story. Before that, my thanks to the following for their reviews: XLightningX, la canelle, shubhs, Adrianna, Tsukiei and kluxces.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

The smell and the sight that greeted her told Rukia where she probably is. A hospital. She was wide awake now and tried to sit up while trying to remember what happened before she passed out. Oh yes. She was driving madly that time when she took a sudden break to avoid colliding with another car. The impact must have been great and unexpected that she suddenly swirled and caused her to hit her forehead on the wheel drive real bad.

Her right hand reached for her forehead and sighed in relief when there was no serious injury. She reminded herself never to actually be so reckless again but damn the elders for doing that to her. They sold her freedom. They sold her.

"I see you have woken up already," the voice came from an old man who was studying her quietly. He smiled. "It was rather reckless of you driving like that but I'm glad you sustained minimal injury."

Rukia tried to sit up while her head felt a little bit heavy. "I'm sorry and thank you."

He smiled. "You should thank his highness for bringing you here."

Rukia ignored the honorific he just used as she rubbed her face. So suddenly, her life was turned upside down once again all thanks to the elders who manipulated everything. So what would she do now?

"You've been unconscious an hour ago. His highness and his friend went to the airport to fetch his friend's wife and child. They should be here anytime soon."

Rukia nodded and jumped down from the bed. "I really can't think of anything else to say other than thank you and sorry for the trouble I caused but I really have to go."

"I was specifically – "

"Please extend my gratitude to your – "

"He's a royalty around Europe. He does not take lightly to me calling him "his highness" but I supposed I'm just never used to calling him by his name," the old man said conversationally while Rukia looked for her things.

"You seem to have a deep sense of respect for him," she said and frowned. Prince? Damn but she does not like that word anymore ever since the elders told him a representative from the prince settled the Kuchiki affairs.

"I do. He looks rude from the outside and seemed to have no care in the world but those who saw the changes he made within the four years after being found, everyone in his country loved him especially from the lower class. He'd been helping a lot of people and I supposed he would help those people he visited a while ago."

Rukia turned to him and blinked before the old man smiled regretfully. "Sorry for the blabber but perhaps I just want to talk with someone else. The prince and his friend seldom talk that's why."

"It's alright. What's his name anyway?" she asked and finally took a seat. She's starting to get interested. A prince extending his hand to the lower class…anyone would get interested to hear about that.

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer," the old man spoke and stopped himself from further talking about the man's past…about getting abducted when he was just a baby.

The name froze Rukia on the bed. First, it just sounded like Kira's new name and second…the surname…she would not forget that…the one who offered to bail out her brother's company with her as a payment. Upon remembering that again, she could not help but feel angry again as her blood boiled inside.

* * *

Styx was bouncing off the seat while her father drove and Ulquiorra sat at the back with her. "Wow. This place looked wonderful," she said in awe.

"Styx, settle down," Neliel chided her daughter from the front seat while giving Ulquiorra an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, it's natural for a kid to feel so hyper," he muttered.

"But Christ Nel, you should have called us before you boarded the plane," Grimmjaw said in annoyance while Nel gave him a dry look.

"If I did you would have stopped me and that's not something I want to do. Besides, Styx had been bugging me about coming here. She could not wait for two months to see you both."

"That maybe true but it seems you have forgotten Nel that Nnoitra is still out," Ulquiorra spoke. "Grimmjaw and I had been trying our best to get the media off us while we are here to avoid getting his attention."

Neliel sighed and stared ahead now while her daughter looked excited while ignoring them for a while. "I'm sorry. I have indeed forgotten about that. It's been four years…"

"Yap…"

"Do you think he would do anything if he learned of our whereabouts?" she asked curiously, the question directed to Ulquiorra rather than her husband who was focusing on driving.

Ulquiorra looked outside as Styx sat on his lap now with a giggle while playing with his hair. "He would because that's him."

"Uncle, why do you have hair on your face?"

He looked down at the innocent eyes and smiled as he fondly ruffled her hair. "That's called stubbles and men have this when they forget to shave."

"Oh…"

Neliel noticed that the car is stopping right in front of a hospital. "Why are we here? Is the chauffer alright? Did he get hurt? Is that why he was not the one driving now?" she asked the questions with worry and Grimmjaw chuckled. Neliel could be such a worrier at times.

"No. He is there alright but he's perfectly fine. I'm afraid, we'll just fetch someone who had recently become Ulquiorra's property," he said and stared at his friend through the rearview mirror. While they were both driving to the airport, Ulquiorra had filled him in with what Lilienette had just called about and he can't believe his friend left him out of his plan.

Neliel's furrow deepened. "What do you mean someone's property?" she asked with suspicion.

Grimmjaw parked and Ulquiorra immediately stepped down from the car while Nel and her husband watched him walk towards the other side of the hospital instead of going inside.

"What is it that you are up to?" Nel asked Grimmjaw in a terse tone.

"I have no idea what he is up to," Grimmjaw answered casually. He turned the ignition off and stepped down from the car as well. "It's hard to grasp Ulquiorra's mind after all."

* * *

Rukia saw a telephone booth nearby and hurried to get there. She needed to call someone to pick her up before Ulquiorra comes back. She now understood everything. Ulquiorra had already started and she hated him for it. She hated him for having to use her brother's company to get her. Her mind did not yet absorb the fact that he is a prince in birth. What registered in her mind is his name and his plan.

She reached the booth and dialed the number while leaning on the glass. She needed to think of a plan to get her brother's company back from him. She can allow him to have his revenge but she cannot allow him to use that company as his tool to achieve it.

It took a couple of rings before her call was received. "Hello?"

"Atty. Ichimaru Gin, its Rukia here."

There was a soft chuckle. "If it ain't Rukia-chan. What can I do for 'ya?" he asked.

"I need to talk with you."

"Is it urgent? My wife and I are aboard the plane for China," he said in an apologetic tone and Rukia bit her lip.

Ichimaru Gin is her brother's lawyer and the company's corporate lawyer at that. "Oh…"

"Are you alright, Rukia-chan?" he asked in worry and she missed that kind of tone. Gin and Byakuya were the best of friends and Gin is just like an older brother to her too but many months have passed and she seldom had a talk with the lawyer because she was preoccupied with lots of things – her responsibility as the heiress, the company, her shows…

"Y-Yeah."

"Does it have something to do with your brother's company?" he asked carefully.

"Yes. I was hoping I could talk to you about it. So much had happened and – "

"Rukia, listen to what I have to say," he said seriously now. "I ended being the company's lawyer many months ago when the elders replaced me with someone new but there are things which you have to know. One, that company is left under your care."

Rukia realized that talking about it over the phone is not proper. "When will you be back?" she asked hopefully.

"A couple of days…it is indefinite but when I return I'll tell you some of the things which I think the elders had neglected telling you. I heard they started running the company again."

"Yes."

"And it was sold to Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Rukia clenched her fist at the mention of the name. Why does Ulquiorra have to get involve over the company anyway?

"Yes."

"Then leave it that way Rukia…it is better than having the elders mismanage it."

Gin sighed from the other line before Rukia could answer back. "Rukia, I'll talk to ya when I return 'kay? For the time being, take care of yourself."

Rukia did not even get to say another word when the line went off and she only stared at the receiver with a dumbfounded look before she slammed it back in frustration. She whirled and stepped out from the booth only to find the man responsible for her anger standing a few feet from her with a guarded look.

"You," Rukia said in a hiss.

"Me."

Rukia had so much to say to this man but anger had made her forget everything as she only stared at him with fury before turning around without a word.

"It is too late for you now Rukia."

"Too late for what?" she asked with apparent hate.

"For everything. Your clan had just tossed you out of your home after selling you to me."

She took a few strides to get to him and before she knew what she did, her hand flew to his face. Ulquiorra's response was only a cold look as he fixed his eyes on her again.

"Don't…" she quivered in anger but perhaps she was too angry that she does not know what to really say so she just walked passed him while Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to watch her go. He rubbed his cheek.

"You are not going anywhere woman," he finally spoke again in a cold voice. Rukia did not stop and continued walking away. "And there is nothing more you could do. The contract is binding."

The last remark made her stop but she did not look at him. "And that is against my own will."

"And if it was, what would you do about it?" he challenged.

"I'll fight you eye to eye. I'll get back that company."

He smirked as his hands slid into his pocket and walked towards her. "Do pray tell what you would do to fight me."

She turned to face him, her face still flushed in anger. "How much?" she asked. "How much did you pay for it?"

This time, Ulquiorra gave her a dry look and a mocking smile. "Oh? So it had to be that way?" he asked. "Would you rather want to talk about that here or would you like to have a lunch with me and we will discuss it?"

Rukia had the feeling she already lost but she will be damned to let him win without a fight. She raised her chin up. "Lead the way."

Ulquiorra gave a careless shrug before walking ahead and Rukia followed, her gaze throwing daggers at his back and if only looks could kill, Ulquiorra knew he would be dead by now.

**

* * *

  
**

Rukia sat stiffly across Ulqiuorra while the latter was regally sipping his tea. "How's the forehead?" he asked casually.

"You have my thanks but it is still none of your business," she spat. "Why don't we stop beating around the bush?"

He placed the tea cup back on the table. "Alright, how much can you offer me?" he asked with smugness and Rukia's eyes slit.

"Everything I have earned. I have some savings too," she said casually. She's sounding so stupid now but she does not care. "More or less I have accumulated ten million. Would that be enough?"

Ulquiorra raised one brow. "That ten million…did you get that from your shows or part of it came from your Kuchiki wealth."

"The latter has got nothing to do with my personal savings, Mr. Schiffer."

Ulquiorra gave her a smirk. "Quit being formal woman. It does not sound like you. Anyway, so with ten million, you think you can buy everything back?"

"Yes. After all my brother's net asset - " she stopped when she realized something. She is stupid alright. She is thinking of buying a multi-billion company with just mere ten million. Even when her brother's firm was on the verge of bankruptcy, she remembered the estimated net asset to range at least a billion and that net asset is not enough to actually pay back the creditors inside and outside.

"I see you realized it is futile to bargain with mere ten," he cut her thoughts off with a smug look and Rukia wanted nothing but to erase that look on his face. "The company's working capital is not enough to pay its current liabilities and when I bought the company from the elders, I had assumed all its responsibilities so if you think of buying it back, one billion is not just the amount. So tell me Rukia, do you still want to negotiate?"

She trembled in fury. "I don't want anyone taking away my brother's own pride."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I'm a businessman Rukia and naturally, I don't make a bargain without getting anything in return. All I asked for a payment from them was you and they gladly obliged. You'll get the firm back and it will return in your hands not the elders. It's a good deal if you asked me."

"Yeah right," she snorted. "I wonder what I would do in return."

"Simple. You work for me."

"And if I don't want to?" she challenged. Ulquiorra sighed at the stubborn attitude.

"I'm giving you an option here. With me taking over the company now, I am considering some reshuffling of employees or rather I am thinking of replacing them with my personal choice. I ran over the names of employees and there are about a hundred I am thinking of removing. With them gone, the employees would be short by 100 but that won't be a problem to me since I have a lot of people who could replace them. However, the 100 who would be taken out, just think where they would end up to? The competition in the business industry is fierce and with little experience and knowledge, they'll hardly get a job."

Disbelief was well-written in Rukia's eyes as she stared at him for a couple of seconds before it was replaced with disgust. She knew where he is heading at.

"In other words, if I want you to not fire them, I'll have to agree with your terms," she concluded with disdain.

"Precisely."

She stood up. "You're playing dirty. I never would have thought the man I once knew is capable of stooping this low just for vengeance," she spat and took a glass filled with water and spilled it over his head. The other customers were looking at them with question and shock but Rukia was oblivious of it. Ulquiorra on the other hand did not mind the embarrassment as he wiped his face with his handkerchief and stood up to face Rukia.

"Is that your way of saying yes?" he asked with a taunt.

"Blast you."

"Hn."

"If you think you won because you manipulated everything, then you're wrong," she said. "I may work under you but expect me not to do everything you say."

"We'll see about that," he said and raked his already wet hair before turning to leave but thought of something else. "By the way woman, you will live with me."

With that being said, Ulquiorra walked towards the door where the blue-haired guy and the beautiful woman with a child waited for him with amusement. Rukia could only watch in daze before her feet finally gave in and she took a seat.

She lost from the get-go. He had planned everything.

**

* * *

  
**

"Wow, she did that huh?" Grimmjaw chuckled as they drove home. They have sent the chauffer to fetch Rukia already and Ulquiorra knew the woman can't do anything now.

Neliel was frowning as she gave Ulquiorra a studied look. "Why are you doing this to her?"

"For the hell of it," he answered nonchalantly and Neliel knew there is a deeper reason he chose to keep to himself.

"You are doing it wrong," she said with a shake of her head. "If you wish to win her back with your money now that even the elders could not actually – "

"I really don't have a plan with her you know," Ulquiorra cut her off. "I just thought of playing while I am here."

"Whatever you say," Neliel said with a wave of her hand. She really could not understand how the man's mind works. He is so unpredictable.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and thought of what he should do next. Should he appear in front of the elders and throw back at them the things they told him before? Of him being in a lower class and a trash? He wondered how they would handle it.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and have no claim over the characters.**

Rukia stared at the stack of papers in front of her as Ulquiorra stood across her table. This is the first day of his formal appearance as the new owner of the company and Rukia was appointed as his secretary against her own will.

But she had already learned that challenging him even more would just prove futile. "What are these?" she asked coldly. They may start living in the same house with the blue-haired and his wife but it does not mean she will have to be polite towards him.

"I need you to fix those reports and separate it chronologically. It seems your relatives have been poorly educated when it comes to managing business and could not even do a simple work," he said as a way to mock her but Rukia merely grabbed the papers and started working on it without a word.

Ulquiorra studied her for a few seconds before a smirk crossed his face. "I need that in an hour before the meeting."

"Yes _sir_."

The man just shook his head once. "You can get angry all you want but it was a choice you chose woman so don't vent your anger on me."

"Right. So I do not have the right to be angry because I was manipulated by all the people around me," she said icily. "Go away and let me do my work _sir._"

"After that, I need you to go over the list of all the employees here…past and present…I need the list of those who had been in this company starting two years ago."

Although curious as to why he needed it she did not dare ask as she only nodded her head. When he moved to leave already, she heaved a sigh of relief and calmed herself. There is no doubt about it, the man is obviously enjoying this charade.

"And Rukia, I need you downstairs in thirty minutes along with the lists to gather all the employees at the hall for an announcement."

She glared at him but he already opened his office and Rukia was left seething in anger. She had asked herself a couple of times already if it was wise to let him play his game of vengeance but whenever she thought of refusing his offer, her conscience could not bear to actually have one hundred employees becoming jobless at the same time.

She will have to endure everything. Besides, now that she thought about it, perhaps Gin was right when he said it is better to leave the management of the company in his hands rather than in the elders who knew nothing about running a multi-billion company.

She was already into her work for fifteen minutes when a beautiful woman stepped in and stood in front of her. She wore glasses but it added an effect to her beauty. Rukia raised her head and studied the stranger carefully while the stranger studied her as well.

Rukia thought she looked beautiful. "May I help you ma'am?" she asked politely despite the ire she felt towards Ulquiorra.

The woman nodded as she held a briefcase. "Yes please. I'm here for Ulquiorra." she stated and Rukia noticed the first-name basis. She secretly raised her brow. She wondered how the two are related and she chided herself for thinking something like that. She had no business whatsoever if the woman in front is _his _woman.

Jeez. She does not even have the right to think about it at all. She forced a smile as she checked on the computer. "May I have your name for verification ma'am?"

"Yadomarou Lisa."

The name matched so she nodded her head as she pointed the door nearest to her. "This room."

"Thank you."

Rukia only gave her a faint smile before continuing with her work. She knew nothing about secretarial work and was glad that the previous secretary, Chizuru, had oriented her about it. She wondered if she would ever get used to this kind of life where someone other than the elders is controlling her life.

She must have been too deep in thought because she jolted at the sound of the intercom. "Rukia."

She rolled her eyes. "What?" she snapped.

"I'm still not familiar with the ins and outs of this company including the mechanics of this system so could you please get the accountant to prepare all the necessary financial reports starting last year or better yet for the last five years if possible."

She gritted her teeth. It is obvious that the man is enjoying ordering her around while she seethes in anger. "Anything else?" she asked with sarcasm.

There was a silent pause. "Yes. While you are at it, could you please serve the guest a cup of coffee please."

"Bastard," she hissed before she turned the intercom off. She contacted the accounting department and requested for the financial reports before she stood up in ire to prepare a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, she knocked and heard a soft voice and took that as a signal to enter.

She found him leaning on his swivel chair as he looked too deep in thought while looking at a piece of paper while Lisa is seated across him with a serious look as well while she focused on the line of papers on the surface of the table.

She found a spot and laid the coffee. "You coffee is here, ma'am," she said and marched off while Lisa could not help but chuckle as the door closed behind Rukia.

"So that's the famous Rukia Kuchiki. I'm surprised she had the guts to actually talk to you that way," she said and reached for her coffee while Ulquiorra continued focusing on the document in front of him. Lisa shook her head and sighed.

She worked for his family's company abroad and had been loyal to the company ever since. She along with Mashiro, Nel, Grimmjaw, Kensei and Shinji are the few who knew about his past though Grimmjaw and Neliel knew a lot more. However knowledge about his past is not something that matters to them. What matters is the deep sense of respect and loyalty they have towards their friend who was a prince-cum-businessman.

"Are you sure it would be alright to just waltz into the accounting department and take over there?" she asked with a frown.

"Ah. We need to establish everything and we have to start again. Have you prepared a budget plan?"

She handed him her report. "Yes. That's the plan I came up with using the last three quarters' reports as bases. Advertisement would surely cost a lot if we hire other people to model for the company's product so I asked Mashiro her help."

"You've already planned that far?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah."

"And what did Mashiro say?"

"Naturally she agreed and I think she'd be contacting Nel and perhaps your girlfriend if she is interested with it as well to model for the advertisement. After all, Nel and Mashiro are famous supermodels too."

Ulquiorra rubbed his chin as he set the papers down. "Take Nel off the plan," he said. "I think Mashiro and Orihime would do for the advertisement."

Lisa shrugged. "That won't be a problem."

Ulquiorra sighed as he rubbed his face. He had been studying the reports since the other day and he felt his head throb in pain. "Lisa, focus more on what I asked you to do. I want you to find out the anomaly here."

"Yep. By the way, how did you manage to actually convince her?" she asked, referring to Rukia working for him now.

He did not answer her but Lisa did not mind it at all. Besides, it would even surprise her if he told her about it. Ulquiorra seldom does that.

Thirty minutes later, Ulquiorra left Lisa in the office and stepped out to find Rukia wearing a dark look as she stared at the stack of papers in front of her. He cocked one eyebrow and studied how she only glared at it.

"I assume you are done with that," he called her attention as he glanced at his watch.

She only gave him a dark look but said nothing. Ulquiorra wondered what got her so mad aside from him so he walked towards her and found her staring at a piece of paper.

Gruffly, she grabbed that from him and stood up. "That would be none of you business."

"Indeed but it got me curious. An invitation for a show huh?" he commented. "Let's go."

She looked at him with incomprehension. "Downstairs _princess_."

His tone was insulting her and Rukia knew it. "Jackass."

"It's hardly believable for a noble princess like you to talk trash you know that?" he commented as he led the way while Rukia followed with her fists clenched at her side. Someday, she promised, someday she would get back at him.

Worth a billion huh? She estimated her accounts to at least be close to ten million…but if she would start dancing again then perhaps she might be able to raise it up in a few years.

"That was an invitation for a dance show," he said as they entered the lift. From the corner of his eyes he watched how she would react to it.

She stiffened and threw him a dagger look. "And if it is? What's it to you?" she said with a bite in her tone.

Ulquiorra shrugged. "Nothing really important. That dance studio is the number one around."

Rukia snorted and gave him a hateful look. "What do you really know about it anyway? Why don't you just mind your goddamn business and I'll mind mine?" she suggested in a voice that tug at him. Bitterness. That was laced in her voice.

And it got him curious too. Besides, he even wondered why she seldom dance for the past two years already.

Rukia stepped out of the lift in frustration as they headed towards the grand hall where all of the employees were gathered already. They were all giving both of them a look of curiosity, question and fear. Fear that they might be fired by the new boss.

They all bowed a little as a sign of their respect and greeting while Ulquiorra nodded his head casually in response. Rukia was busy trying to find Momo among the crowd. This is the main branch of the Kuchiki firm by the way and the branches are spread worldwide.

Momo waved a hand from the right. She needed to talk to her later. She wanted to know something about the funds. She wondered if Ulquiorra knew about it as well.

She sighed. "Alright, everyone, listen up," she called their attention. "This would just be a short notice. As of two days ago, this company, Kuchiki Enterprise, is formally and officially owned by _Sir_ Ulquiorra Schiffer."

There were murmurs going around as they stared at the good-looking man who stood regally behind Rukia. His eyes were sharp as a cat's and green as emerald…some thought he looked familiar and some wondered where he came from.

"Miss Kuchiki, may I ask a question?" one employee took the initiative to ask. Rukia nodded her head.

"Go ahead."

"With him as the new boss, what happens to us?"

Rukia blinked and thought of what to say to answer the question. How is she supposed to answer them when she is also wondering what happens to them all? Although Ulquiorra guaranteed that they remain in the company, she somehow felt that it might not be true at all.

"Good question," Ulquiorra's voice jolted her a little as he stepped forward to stand beside her now. He scanned the faces in front of him and caught sight of Grimmjaw leaning on the wall at the back-end. He raised one brow. What the hell is that idiot doing in this establishment? "You remain in this company and that is assuming of course you don't want to resign."

There were cheers from most of them while others looked skeptical. Ulquiorra sighed. "Those who are not prepared and open for new changes in this company may have the freedom to step out but other than that, I am hoping to receive as much devotion and loyalty as you did the former owner."

"But is it true Mr. Kuchiki died?"

Ulquiorra tilted his head a little to glance at Rukia whose face is impassive. He returned his focus to the crowd. "Everyone hopes he is alive but as of the moment, there is still no development on his case. Now every transaction will have to go through me be it inside or outside as long as the firm is involve."

Everyone nodded. They were used to this kind of policy under Kuchiki Byakuya and they even thought the two are somehow alike in some ways.

"Thank you for that. I have arranged for this meeting just to meet all of you and rest assured that only minor changes will occur here. Now moving on, there will be some reshuffling of employees effective next week."

He waited for their reaction but everyone held back their own and waited for him to continue. Some were disappointed though and some were even grinning. "If reports were true, then there was a reshuffling a year ago by the elders of the Kuchiki and now we will have to reshuffle you again to maximize your own potential in your area of expertise. To start with, I hired some outsiders for the heavy job. The new head for the accounting department Lisa Yadomarou will take the place of Kaname Toussen."

The mention of the latter name elicited murmurs from them again as everyone turned to the dark man who stood at the corner with an impassive face. On closer look though, one can tell he is enraged at this.

"That is all for today. If there are no more questions, then you shall go back to your work," he said.

"Sir, is it true the company has no sufficient fund to pay for the employees now?" one asked courageously. Ulquiorra raised one brow as he rubbed his chin while Rukia stared at them in disbelief. Where did that rumor come from? Or is it really true?

Ulquiorra glanced at her before shaking his head once. "I'll throw the question back at you. Do you think it has no sufficient fund?"

Embarrassed, the employee's face flushed crimson but he still raised his head and met Ulquiorra's eyes. "Not really sir, but there are rumors starting around already that this company might close down due to insolvency."

"I see," Ulquiorra stepped down already. "Then perhaps the one who started the rumor has got nothing to do in his life than to spread lies. Listen up people," he said tersely now. "If you mean to ask me if I can pay all of you for working here despite the rumored insolvency, then I'd answer you frankly. Yes. The company can still pay you because if not, I would have dropped a hundred employees already. Now get back to work."

Murmurs went around as everyone moved to get back at their work while Ulquiorra and Rukia watched from where they are. Ulquiorra walked towards Grimmjaw while Rukia went near Momo who was staring at the new boss with wide eyes.

"Tell me I was not dreaming," Momo said to her friend the moment Rukia stood in front of her. She saw a lot of his pictures in Rukia's room before.

"You're not."

"But how come? And how in the world did he end up being the new boss?" she asked and held her shoulder when she noticed her friend trembling at the question. In fact, her eyes were blazed now.

"You ask me how?" she asked in a raised voice, momentarily forgetting that Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw are still in the area. "Those freaking bastards sold me out like some goddamn property!"

It was a relief to see Momo because she could vent out her anger and frustrations while Momo would only listen quietly. She had kept it bottled inside for two days and she wanted an outlet. She thought Ulquiorra might be a good victim for her pent-up emotions but it appeared he is unaffected no matter how much she glared at him.

Momo gave her baffled look. She had never known anyone as cold-hearted as the Kuchiki elders. She pulled her friend close to her for a tight hug. "I'm sure everything would soon work out fine, Rukia."

"Mo, they sold me. They freaking sold me. They tossed me out like I'm some kind of garbage," Rukia continued in a voice laced with bitterness and anger as she allowed her friend to hold her close. Among her other friends, Momo knew more about her emotional turmoil so she felt comfortable opening up to her.

Momo does not know what to really say to her. What can she say to a person who lost everything four years ago because of the same people responsible for her outburst now? What can she say to a person who endured a lot?

"Rukia…" she found out she could not find anything to say at all but her name.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ulquiorra gave the two women one last glance before he turned on his heel with his fist clenched. "Let's go," he said to Grimmjaw in a cold voice and the latter could not understand what got him suddenly angry.

Ulquiorra yanked the door open and stepped out. He had not expected to see Rukia break in front of her friend that way. For him who had been with her before, it was unbearable even despite what happened four years ago. Maybe he came back to make her suffer but not this way.

His eyes turned to slits.

"I thought you don't give a damn about her now?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Says who?"

"Says you. Look here Ulquiorra, it is obvious you are angry though I don't know why."

"That woman, no matter what she did, no matter what I plan for her, she stays _mine_ so anyone who hurts her will answer to me," he said and Grimmjaw raised his brow. He knew Ulquiorra is taking over the company for a reason yet somehow he could not help but voice his comment.

"Aren't you hurting her as well? You took away what remains to be hers."

Ulquiorra gave his friend an unfathomable look. "I don't plan to make this mine. You know the reason why I am doing this. Besides, I'll return it to her once it is over."

"That's why I say you are hurting her as well. I thought you don't care for her now?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. Meeting Rukia two days ago at the mall stirred something inside him. And much as he wanted to suppress it, he could not. She had awakened his protective instinct towards her and he wanted to get angry because she confuses him.

Damn but he never wanted to get closer to her again and yet here he is now, declaring to his friend that anyone who hurts her will answer to him. He must be daft.

"Get your ass moving Jaggerjaques," he said instead. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Grimmjaw grinned. "Nothing really. I just thought I'd like to see Lisa. Nel would love to see her too."

"She's upstairs busy reviewing some reports."

When Ulquiorra stepped into the lift with his friend, Grimmjaw asked another question. "When do you plan to tell her?"

Ulquiorra pondered on the question for a while before closing his eyes as he leaned on the wall. "Dunno."

"She has the right to know."

"And now is not the right time."

Grimmjaw sighed in frustration. "I really do not understand what you have in stored for her. You claim you want to make her suffer yet here you are angry at someone who hurt her emotionally."

"And I say it is not your business anymore," Ulquiorra answered gruffly. "Let's go."

……**..**

……**..**

……**..**

A grumpy guy with silver hair pulled the heavy trolley as he stepped out from the airport following the bouncy woman who was busy admiring the place. He could not believe he was forced to take a vacation just for this.

The woman looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Kensei…you really should learn to take a break and be thankful I suggested this."

Her remark earned a scowl. "I don't _need_ a vacation and damn you," he hissed, uncaring for the attention they are receiving right now. Mah, it's expected since Mashiro is known worldwide as the top supermodel who was featured in famous magazines from time to time. The popularity does not affect her though. In fact, she is acting like she's not someone that famous as she strolled around while ignoring the looks they are giving her.

She turned to him with hands on her hips. "Kensei you meanie. I'm doing Ulquiorra a favor. You're always the one telling me not to go to places I'm not familiar with without a companion."

A vein popped into his head. "You can simply call Jaggerjaques to fetch you stupid!"

She pouted and walked towards her while linking her arms with his like it is the natural thing to do for her. "C'mon, dummy, don't be cross. 'Sides, Shinji said he'll come as well to see what Ulquiorra has in mind for this."

His furrows deepened. "In case you have forgotten, I am not like Shinji, ahou."

This time, Mashiro smiled sweetly while sticking her tongue out. "Even a captain of the Royal Guards deserves a break so I simply have to charm the queen to release you for your duty for a while. You know her highness, she likes me a lot," she beamed.

"What am I suppose to do here in the first place?" he snarled.

"Nothing. Be my bodyguard," she suggested.

"Bodyguard my ass! I've got so much left to do there and you had to drag me here just for this? Why are you here anyway?"

Mashiro shrugged as they walked together now, her face serious for a while. "Lisa called and wanted me to endorse a product for the Kuchiki Corps., you know Ulquiorra had already taken over right?"

Kensei nodded.

"Besides, I want to meet this Rukia Kuchiki. Her name had been catching everyone's attention before until she suddenly vanished from the spotlight although I heard she still dances from time to time but not so much. She's very elusive now and seldom accepts invitations."

Kensei hissed at the woman beside him. "Aside from doing Ulquiorra a simple favor, why don't you just say you wanted to actually satisfy your curiosity?" he demanded now and this time, Mashiro grinned again.

"Yes of course. C'mon, don't be mad. Japan is sure an interesting place."

Kensei growled again as he looked around. "Now where the hell is Jaggerjaques?"

The guy had told them to wait at the airport so he could fetch them when Mashiro informed him they are on the plane for Japan. He wanted to strangle Mashiro for getting him involved in here and want to strangle Lisa too.

"You're quite easy to find even among this crowd," a bored voice said from behind and both turned to see Grimmjaw standing there with a smirk as he studied both. "What got you so annoyed?" he asked the guy who looked irritated.

"Nothing," he answered gruffly.

Grimmajaw smirked once again and whirled. "Let's go. The car is waiting over there," he said with one finger pointing at one direction. It's odd that Ulquiorra's friends are all gathering here. In fact, even Shinji had called Lisa and told her of his plan to take a vacation.

"Neh, neh," Mashiro started. "Is it true this Kuchiki girl is working under him now?"

"Ah," he answered and recalled Ulquiorra's reaction during that time. He said he does not care yet when he saw her breaking in front of her friend, he got angry. They have started working together now and since Rukia lives with them now in one house, it did not escape his notice that she's trying her best to fight him back.

She would insult him, she would answer him back snidely and would even curse at him and the sight amused the blue-haired guy since he absolutely knew no one who could talk to Ulquiorra that way – save for the heiress. And for a noble, she does not talk like one in front of Ulquiorra.

He nodded. "Yep. She is also living in the same house with us," he informed and got a surprise reaction from Mashiro. "She always keeps things to herself and seldom talks to us though I noticed she's fond of my daughter."

"Oh? What did Orihime say? I heard she's here as well," Mashiro inquired. Kensei glanced at the green-haired woman who was more like a girl. Mashiro never liked Orihime, he knew that for sure though he does not understand why.

"Orihime is busy for the moment with her shows around the entire country so she knew nothing about it. Though I would like to see how both would handle each other once Orihime learned about it. That small woman had a fierce temper I noticed."

"Oh…" Mashiro nodded as she rubbed her chin. "It's interesting, right Kensei?" she asked his opinion but he ignored her and she pouted.

……

……

…**..**

A small blonde paced the room while her subordinates were already wary following her move so they just stared at the ground. "Still no confirmation from Rukia?" she asked.

"Yes."

She does not know what made the heiress quit her passion years ago. She was not yet the owner of this studio so she knew nothing about it. But as a businesswoman, she thought the former owner was stupid to let go of such a talented person.

Oh she heard rumors alright. Perhaps it was what made her lose her position here. At least that is what the staffs say. She was involved with a murderer four years ago so the company could not afford to have their good name tarnished.

She read about the news but she thought that Kira Ryuzaki guy is innocent. He was freed from guilt right? Mah, not that it matters to her.

But right now, after buying out this company a few months ago, she made it a point to acquire Rukia once again. The woman could be of great asset to the company with her influence and talent. The past owner of this studio was stupid to let a good catch go.

"Well, considering what rumors say, maybe she does not want to get involved with this company anymore, Hiyori," one guy spoke and the small woman turned to the blonde who was also a partner to this.

"Rose, ya shut your trap. I want her to work here."

"Why?"

She sighed. She does not have any particular reasons. She just wanted to and she's just doing someone a favor. When Urahara Kisuke died a couple of months ago, he had requested something from her. At that time, she had already bought this company along with Rose and Love. She does not know why Urahara asked her to get Rukia back but all he said is he owed it to his bestfriend, Yoruichi Shihouin who was reported dead one year ago along with Kuchiki Byakuya. His last word is to help Rukia reform herself since she lost everything four years ago.

It is still vague for her to understand so she thought she wanted to see it for herself too. "Nothin'." She answered curtly. Urahara Kisuke reared her up and she's doing a dead man a simple favor to repay him for all he's done for her.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Rukia yawned as she arrived home. No matter how much Ulquiorra insisted that she rides with him, she still has her pride left and she always refused and decided to take a cab. She had guessed he had grown weary of her stubbornness so he left her be. She's still not used calling this her home yet somehow, it felt more warm than the Kuchiki mansion where the elders always give her the cold reception.

"Oh, hey Rukia," Neliel greeted warmly as she stepped in. neliel…it was the same woman she saw in that court four years ago…same woman who was with Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra that time…Nel had been trying to befriend her but Rukia kept her distance as much as possible while remaining polite.

She does not know if she wanted to trust anyone now. All she have now are her friends whom she knew could not help her much as they wanted to. Those are the only people left for her to trust and she's not sure she wanted to trust anyone again.

"Hey," she greeted back with a small smile.

"Come on now, I'll introduce you to my friends who just arrived," she said and pulled her from the doorway towards the living room where she saw two people with Grimmjaw. She thought the woman is familiar. Ah yes, Mashiro Kuna…

Three pairs of eyes turned to her when they felt their presence enter the room and Grimmjaw raised his hand for a casual greeting. Even when they live in one big house, there is less interaction among them. Each tried to kept their distance while trying to gauge each other.

"Guys, this is Rukia Kuchiki," Nel introduced with a smile and Rukia felt as if these people knew about her and her past with Ulquiorra. The way they looked at each other first made her feel uncomfortable. To her surprise though, Mashiro jumped from her seat to greet her.

"Hello…I've been wanting to meet you all this time, Rukia," she said in a friendlier tone that what Rukia had anticipated and she felt rather speechless so she only nodded her head with a reluctant smile.

"Hi…Mashiro…" she greeted back.

Mashiro turned to Kensei with a giggle. "Kensei, she knows my name!"

Said guy scowled at the green-haired. "Stupid! Of course she does! Didn't you even consider that possibility?"

"No," Mashiro said in honesty and turned to Rukia once again. "That guy over there is real grumpy so sorry about it. I would like to know you more so let's be friends okay?"

Again, Rukia could only smile and nod. Despite the uneasy feeling that they knew about her, Mashiro seemed nice like Neliel. She really should be wary of them. Everyone whom Ulquiorra knows, she does not yet trust because she's afraid that perhaps they are part of his vengeance towards her.

"Oh, where's Ulquiorra?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Who knows," Rukia answered and bowed once. "It was nice meeting you Mashiro. If you'll excuse me," she said and left in a hurry leaving the four just blinking.

"So _that's_ the heiress," Kensei muttered. "Well, I have nothing to say actually," he said after a moment.

Grimmjaw shrugged. "She's distant towards Ulquiorra's friends so it's no surprise."

……

…**..**

……

Ulquiorra and Lisa were having their quiet dinner outside while the former is busy reading the report. Lisa on the other hand is already busy with her food.

"There's been a discrepancy with the amount from the financial statements and with that which was truly reported for tax purposes," Ulquiorra noted after studying it for a while.

Lisa nodded. "Yeah. But to think they were able to steal that big amount in just a matter of months, they're good."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Indeed. But I wonder who is stealing it though."

Lisa looked up from her food. "What do you plan now?"

"I want you to dig deeper while we conduct an investigation."

Lisa nodded her head and stared at him for a moment as if wanting to say something but she thought otherwise. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Orihime making her way towards them. Well, they were actually expecting her presence since she called a while ago and asked Ulquiorra where he was so they could have dinner since she missed him for a couple of days.

Now that she saw Orihime, she was reminded that Mashiro had already packed her things and is in fact in Japan right now while managing to drag Kensei's ass. She wondered where the two would plan to stay. She might as well invite her to the hotel she's staying in and have Kensei pay for it though.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be here, Lisa-chan," Orihime said with a frown as she kissed the unresponsive Ulquiorra before taking a seat beside him.

"Work," Lisa muttered shortly while pointing at the briefcase and the paper Ulquiorra was holding. She had no certain dislike towards this woman unlike Mashiro but somehow at times, she just thought that the woman's insecurity is out of place.

"Oh," Orihime nodded before turning to Ulquiorra. "What have you been doing lately, honey?" she asked sweetly and Ulquiorra answered the same way Lisa did, making the former suppress a smirk. This guy could be rude if he wanted to and he's irritated right now because his informal meeting with the company's accountant is disrupted.

"Don't you have a show tonight?" he asked instead and tried to sound polite. Despite everything else, the woman is still his girlfriend for the time being.

Orihime shrugged. "It was canceled."

Ulquiorra just nodded before focusing his attention back to the paper and Orihime was ignored. Besides, she knew better than to actually interrupt him when he had that kind of look. She turned to Lisa instead.

"I did not know you are working here right now. I thought you always worked for the Schiffer company," she stated and earned a blank look from Lisa who carefully wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"I can work anywhere I want, Orihime. I suppose you don't have a problem with me being here?" she asked instead. In rare occasions when Ulquiorra tags Orihime along when he meets up with his friends, Orihime had the tendency to be suddenly jealous for no reason at all. It was something she could not understand and she does not want to anyway. As long as Orihime does not get into her nerves, it will be fine.

Orihime smiled faintly at the embarrassment. "N-none at all. It was just surprising," she commented.

Lisa nodded. She wanted so much to compare Orihime with Rukia now but before doing that, she wanted to get to know the latter first and see their difference. Even if Ulquiorra said before that he got over her, the fact that he still wanted to keep Rukia would mean something. So she wanted to know where the difference between the two lies.

Besides, despite what she heard about Rukia's part in Ulquiorra's almost imprisonment, she found the woman okay. Not that they talk everyday but she seemed nice to people except to Ulquiorra who seems to get to her nerves.

**........**

**.......**

**......**

**Thanks for reading. My thanks for the following reviewers: kluxces, Shubhs, megui-chan, Tsukiei and Adrianna.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to the following: **

**kluxces, shubhs, Tsukie, Polaris-Sakura, Adrianna, ameliechan, and leila307 .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Ulquiorra sat comfortably with his legs crossed while he watched with amusement as the elders of the Kuchiki schooled their faces to hide their shock at his apparent appearance. Then one finally had the courage to speak ill of him again.

"My, my, it would seem you've hit something big for the past four years," one mocked.

Ulquiorra did not speak and only allowed himself to listen to their nonsense blather. He had finally found the free time to actually show himself up and see how they would react to it. And their expressions a while ago are priceless. Perhaps when he would be alone, he would glorify at it simply because he was satisfied in unnerving them with his mere presence.

A cruel smile curved his lips as he finally looked around the place – the only thing left of the Kuchiki estate. He wondered if Rukia is aware of it or she was simply left out by the elders.

"It's real funny how you struggle to remain so proud with only your name left to put you in the elite status," he spoke. "So this is all that was left of the mighty Kuchiki estate."

"What do you know boy?" one man asked dangerously but when Ulquiorra whipped his head towards his direction and gave him an unnerving look, the man found himself sitting back on his chair.

"I know everything and for the record, I'm no longer a boy," he corrected with a wave of a hand.

"What is your purpose in coming here?" one asked again.

"I just thought I'd come introduce myself, being the new owner of the Kuchiki Corps.,"

Their expressions were again priceless as if a bomb was just dropped in front of them. They looked stunned and the only thing they could give Ulquiorra was a blink of an eye.

"It's funny is it not?" Ulquiorra mocked. "I planned to have my little revenge on you all but it seems circumstances are already against you. I don't even have to do anything now."

They remained speechless as Ulquiorra spoke with ridicule. "Oh how the mighty elders have fallen upon Byakuya's death."

Their faces had become stern at the mention of the name. "You will speak well of his name – "

"I will speak of him the way I want to," Ulquiorra cut him off before shaking his head in disdain. "How capricious can you get. You never even gave that man a little of your respect. You simply obeyed him because he held the power."

"While it maybe that you are a prince from Europe, I believe it did not give you the right to barge into the Kuchiki estate and speak to us that way," one of them spoke again. "If you came here to check on that girl – "

The green eyes sharpened. "That girl?" he repeated in a dangerous whisper and the elders shuddered but one man snorted still.

"Heh, from Byakuya to you, that girl had won some protectors," he spoke with disdain. "I can't understand why Byakuya had not tossed her before even after she had almost brought shame to the family name."

"I'd be careful of my words if I were you," Ulquiorra warned dangerously but it seems the elders had found some means to actually anger him.

"Tch, even after what she did you, it seems you still pine for her. You're hopeless."

Ulquiorra's face showed no reaction at all but his lips twitched into a cruel smile. "I know what she did to me and I very well know how you played a great part on that. Now, I did not come here to have a debate on that matter. I came here to ask a few things and I would suggest you should answer me truthfully or this will go out of hand and would ruin your name even more. You don't want that, would you, considering how you go to any length protecting your name?"

Their faces were now serious suddenly as they sat primly on their seats while Ulquiorra was deciding on where to start. "What is it that you want, Kira Ryuzaki?"

The name earned a wry smile from the man. "I had no attachment to that name anymore. I believe I told you who I am now or have you forgotten about it already?"

"Out with what you came here for," one said with impatience.

Ulquiorra reached for the briefcase and brought out some documents. He slid it towards them and waited for them to read it well.

……

…**..**

…**..**

"Hi, Rukia-chan," one voice chirped and said woman raised her head to find Mashiro waving her right hand while giving her a wide smile. Behind her is Kensei who looked annoyed.

She gave a polite smile. "Hello, Mashiro."

The woman strolled towards Rukia and peered over the stack of papers in front of her before shaking her head with an amused smile. "Oh? Ulquiorra sure is making you do all these paperwork?"

The name mentioned made Rukia's face turned sour. "Right. He's the boss," she said offhandedly.

"Oh…is he inside?"

"Nope. He went for an important appointment I believe."

Mashiro nodded and took a seat on the bench. She turned to the man standing from a distance. "Kensei, will you stop scowling and take a seat instead?"

"How can I not scowl when you basically dragged my ass from sleep just to come here?" he barked loudly and the other employees at that floor turned to them but their eyes were more focused on the celebrity, Mashiro.

"It's mostly for that reason that I have to drag you out. You're my bodyguard, remember?"

Rukia listened to the childish exchange and could not help but feel amused about it. It would seem Ulquiorra had found some great friends in their person. She heard from Nel that one is yet to come. A certain Hirako Shinji…him and the others made out Ulquiorra's small group of friends.

Kensei looked about to explode in annoyance when his face reddened in temperament. "Since when did I agree to this?"

"Since you fell in love with me, idiot," she answered and stuck her tongue out. The answer seemed to have rendered the guy speechless and the other bystanders on the hallway giggled at the small exchange between the two.

Even Rukia could not help but smile. _What an interesting couple…_

"What time would we meet with the ad agency anyway?" Kensei asked to divert the subject now that he found himself unable to think of a smart retort.

Mashiro shrugged. "I don't know. But Lisa called and asked us to actually meet here at two. Even Ulquiorra's girlfriend is not around yet."

Rukia felt a little pang at that remark and she had to tell herself that it's impossible to feel anything towards Ulquiorra besides loathing. Kensei on the other hand decided to take a seat as well.

"Why is it that you never used her name?" he asked, referring to Orihime.

"Because I don't like her," she answered carelessly. "And I can't believe Lisa has to actually put us together for this project."

"Unlike you, I'm business-minded," Lisa said from a distance. She was giving Mashiro a dry look.

Mashiro grunted. "Right. You're business-minded," she repeated with a roll of her eyes.

Lisa shook her head lightly and adjusted her glasses. "Kensei, I thought you don't need a vacation? How come you are here?"

"Blame her," he answered sourly and pointed towards Mashiro.

"Stupid me, I should not have asked," Lisa said afterwards. She turned to Rukia this time. "Ulquiorra is not yet around?"

"He left this lunch."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late," another exclaimed and the group turned to the newcomer who was fanning herself now. Kensei gave Mashiro a sideway glance and noticed how her face had turned sour.

"Just on time," Lisa answered casually. "Besides, Ulquiorra is not yet around. The meeting is to take place this three."

Orihime moved towards them now but stopped when she noticed Rukia and she could not understand why she had an instant dislike towards her. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a bite in her tone.

Rukia seemed to return the same kind of dislike because she raised her brow. "I work here in case you don't know."

Orihime ignored her immediately after she remembered that she is in the Kuchiki building. When Lisa informed her about coming here, she had already wanted to ask why they chose to come to this place. She's still puzzled about then turned to the couple sitting on the bench and forced a smile. "Hello Mashiro. I was not expecting to see you here."

Mashiro simply waved a hand. "I'm an honorary guest here."

Lisa rolled her eyes. For one, she hated being in the middle of this hostility. And Orihime should just better ignore Mashiro's presence since the latter has the tendency to actually be so frank about her feelings especially when she's not on the mood.

She turned to Rukia again. "Neh, Rukia, if you have time, is it alright if I talk to you?" she asked and saw the look of puzzlement in her eyes.

"Sure."

The elevator opened to reveal Ulquiorra but what got them curious was the grim look on his face. "Lisa, I leave everything to you," he immediately spoke and turned to Rukia. "I don't want to be disturbed. Rukia, follow me."

It was a command and not his usual way of annoying her. And she knew that kind of look in him. Often times when they were still dating together, she always saw him with that kind of look when he learned of how the elders treated her.

He merely nodded his head towards Kensei and Mashiro before he whirled and strolled inside his office leaving the group in wonderment. "Oh my, he looked furious," Mashiro commented and gave Rukia a worried glance. "You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

Not sure if she meant to refer to the past or to the present, Rukia only shrugged before gathering her things. "Who knows," she answered. Lisa turned to the others then. "Well, let's go."

……

……

……

Ulquiorra served himself a glass of wine as he waited for Rukia to enter. Though he managed to accomplish what he went for in the Kuchiki estate, he did not feel the least bit satisfied. And the woman be better telling the truth or else…

"What is it this time?" Rukia asked coldly as the door closed behind her.

"Tell me something woman," he started dangerously and Rukia flinched at the venomous voice. "How much truth did you keep from me?"

Rukia was not certain about his remark but she already felt a sudden cold at the pit of her stomach while she stood there numbed. "I don't have any idea – "

This time, he spun and his green eyes were sharp as a razor. "How far had you gone to please those pathetic Kuchiki elders????"

His voice was low and that's what made it more dangerous. He was always a cool and reserved man. Rukia knew that and it was not in his nature to raise his voice which added effect whenever he felt threatening someone.

The mention of the elders made her nervous and since she had no idea of what he was referring to, she kept her mouth shut but she remained staring at him defiantly.

"You helped the investigators have me imprisoned upon their orders. I know that and everyone knows that," he continued. "But even going as far as taking their advice and killing what was mine? I never thought you're capable of that."

There was scorn laced in his voice when he spoke those words while Rukia chilled upon finally understanding what he was talking about. How did he know?

"W-What did you say?" she squeaked not in fear but something else.

"You were pregnant."

Her body trembled now in a sudden whirl of emotions inside her as her eyes looked at him blankly. "I was."

Ulquiorra gripped the glass hardly that it broke and the sound of the shattered pieces did nothing to ease the tension in the room. Ulquiorra was staring at her with derision now…not the usual blank look…

"_That woman is a disgrace."_

_Ulquiorra closed the briefcase after having all the necessary documents signed. He gave the man who spoke a sour look. "You never changed. You take every opportunity to talk about her that way."_

"_It's because she's a disgrace to this clan and she will forever be."_

_Ulquiorra grunted. _

"_And we're sure she never told you about this," one said with a straight face while he stared at Ulquiorra. Perhaps it was the way it was spoken that Ulquiorra turned to him when he was about to leave._

"_Which is?"_

"_You're well aware that she would do everything to please us if only not to anger her brother."_

_Ulquiorra waited for him to continue while feeling that he might not like what he is about to hear. What they said is true of course. Whenever Rukia committed a mistake which the elders deemed as disgraceful, she would do an alternative action to pacify them if only not to have them prattle about it more and more._

"_When we found out she was pregnant – " _

"_Pregnant?" he choked. Rukia was pregnant? His mind reeled and he thought he already knew what they would say next. _

"_Ah and when we ordered her to have it aborted, she did it willingly. What a shameless girl."_

Rukia's lips quivered and she had to hold on to the couch nearby for support. "And you believed that?"

"Is there a reason for me not to believe it? After all, you have done everything they asked you to," he answered coldly and the remark made Rukia gather back her strength and she moved towards him.

"You rotten despicable son of a bitch – " she said scathingly as her hand flew to his face but Ulquiorra was anticipating that so he held her wrist. His eyes were dead cold but Rukia too was giving that kind of look towards him.

"It's enough that you murdered an innocent child. I will not have you raise your hand on me," he spoke and could feel her trembling. He let her go and Rukia took that opportunity to deliver her slap before she whirled.

"I can't believe you actually said that," she said before heading towards the door. "Your words wound me more than what they said and done. I've had enough of this."

……

……

……

Nel's smile left her lips when she saw Rukia's unexplained expression. She knew the woman to be so reserved if not polite but this looked like the first time she came home wearing that kind of expression. And it's not even after office hours.

"Rukia?"

The woman did not appear to have heard her as she marched upstairs towards her room while Nel was left there confused. What was that all about?

"Mommy!!"

The smile returned at the sound of her daughter's voice when she stepped down from the car with her father. The two went for a ride since Styx had been nagging him about going around.

"Oh? Did you have a nice time?" she asked as she carried her child.

"Yes! Yes! We went to the zoo," she spoke with so much life as Grimmjaw strolled in and noted the worried look despite the smile.

"What gives?" he asked and threw his jacket on the couch.

"I don't know," she answered and looked up when she heard the sound from above. Grimmjaw did as well and saw Rukia with a small bag, her face was blank but Nel could swear she saw a fleeting emotion crossed her eyes as she watched the small family below.

"Goin' for a ride?" Grimmjaw asked as Rukia moved down.

"Aunt Rukia!" Styx squealed in delight as she jumped down from her mother and ran towards her. "I went to the zoo and it's awesome like you told me."

Rukia forced a smile as she set the small bag down. "Really? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes!" the girl nodded gleefully. "There were big animals there too!"

Rukia's eyes were dried with unshed tears and Nel being a woman saw that. "Did something happen, Rukia?" she asked with worry. Said woman looked up.

"Nothing happened," she said and turned to Grimmjaw. She took a small envelope from her bag. "Kindly give that to him," she said and knelt down to give Styx a small kiss. And perhaps it was those mixed up emotions that finally had her tears stung her eyes so she stupidly wiped them with the back of her hand.

Before getting them to question her, she left without a word.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Honey?"

Ulquiorra rubbed his temple as he looked up to find Orihime standing reluctantly. "What is it?" he asked rudely. The talk he had with the elders and Rukia is still fresh in his mind and he is not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Do you have to ask that? Of course I am alright," he answered. "Did the shooting go well?"

"Yes. We did the first three scenes already."

"I see," he answered.

"Uhm…you look tired and upset. How about I drive you home instead? Everyone had already left."

"I can drive by myself. Go home," he said casually. Damn but he can't get it off his mind.

He was supposed to become a father four years ago. A father. And he did not know about it. Worse, he was never given the chance to be a father. And Rukia kept all those from him.

"But – "

"Didn't you hear what I said? I can drive myself home."

Orihime sighed and her features hardened a little. "You may always take me for a fool Ulquiorra but you know, I can't help to notice that you started acting like this towards me ever since you stepped foot in this place."

"Your point?"

"Who is Rukia to you? Why do I have the feeling you are keeping something from me?" she demanded, the meek attitude gone. "You never treated me coldly when we were in Europe. It's only until you saw that woman with my friend, Tatsuki."

Ulquiorra raised his head and gave her a chilly look. "Who she was and is to me is none of your business."

"I'll make it mine," she declared before storming out of the room.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Ichigo yawned as he went towards the door. He needed a sleep since he had been lacking that since last week. Tatsuki had asked him to get to the door since she is busy cooking their dinner. Basically, they are living together and the only thing they lack is actually the marriage license.

The doorbell rang the third time. "I'm coming!"

He was preparing himself to bark at the visitor when he yanked it open but thought against it when he saw Rukia standing there with a small bag with her. She looked so haggard and weary. "Rukia?"

Said woman gave a faint smile. "Hi. I wonder if Tatsuki is around?"

"She is. Come in," he invited and opened the door wider. Something is wrong. "She's in the kitchen."

She nodded her head. "Thanks. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he said with a shrug. "Now go see her. It seems you have something you want to talk with her about."

……

……

…**..**

Ulquiorra stopped on the doorway when he saw the girl running towards him. It was a normal sight actually but that moment, he had a different thought as he saw her. His child would have been the same age as Styx.

"Hi Uncle."

"Hey."

"She's going to tell you about her adventures in the zoo," Grimmjaw spoke as he hung back his head. "Styx, go tell your mom he's home."

"Sure," she said and ran off. This time, Ulquiorra moved towards the guy and had a seat. He raised his brow when he realized something. Isn't it the first time he came home earlier than Rukia? Normally, when he comes home, she's at the living room playing with Styx.

"She gave this," Grimmjaw took the moment to speak and pointed at the small envelope.

That alone is enough for Ulquiorra to deduce that she left the place. He casually reached for it and read while Grimmjaw waited with anticipation. He had the chance to watch every reaction he had and the most dominant is that stern look.

"What did it say?"

"She tendered her resignation," he spoke and clenched his fist. "And she's left."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," he answered tersely and stared outside. If Rukia thinks that it was that easy to leave, she's damn wrong. He will drag her back here. He made sure of that especially now that he learned about that unborn child.

She will just have to wait and see. She must have forgotten that her fate lies in his palm. And she was not even aware of that.

**.....**

**.....**

**.....**

Two men were lazily sitting on the rock just near the shore as they waited for any fish to take their bait. They were Indian nationals. "Man, we never had any decent catch these past days."

One of the two men yawned and stared below the rock. "Yeah," he agreed lazily and squinted his eyes when he thought he saw something different just below. "What's that?" he asked and stood up.

"What's what?" his companion asked and turned to him. The one who spoke earlier pointed at something below. His companion peered over it and squinted as well. "A dead fish perhaps?"

The one who noticed it earlier shrugged as he stepped down from the rock. "I doubt it," he said and made a way towards it while his companion waited. When he was sure it was indeed not a dead fish, he took a gulp as he moved forwards only to stagger back when he touched it and a skeletal face came face to face with him. "It's no dead fish! It's a human bones!"

"You have got to be kidding me," his friend shouted from above as he now laid on the rock with his front body to have a better view below him. "That's a skeleton for crying out loud!"

**.....**

**.....**

**....**


	9. Chapter 9

**Many thanks to the following for their reviews: Adrianna, kluxces, shubhs, Tsukiei, Polaris-Sakura, and a anonymous reviewer.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Are you sure this is really fine by her?" Rukia was asking Ichigo as she stood with him inside the restaurant being managed by Ichigo's younger sister, Yuzu. After telling them a little of her problem, Ichigo had suggested that she could work for her sister temporarily while trying to think of a way to solve her problem.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked with a scowl. "My sister would even love to have you around. It's been a long time since you both talked together."

"Yes but – never mind," she said with a shake of her head. "Thanks a lot Ichigo. I owe it to both you and Tatsuki."

Ichigo's face was stern as he stared at her. "This is what friends do Rukia. We know you're not telling us everything and that you only needed a temporary job…whatever you are dealing with, we're just here."

The woman gave a grateful smile before turning to the pretty woman stepping out from the manager's office. A fond smile broke her lips as she spotted Rukia standing with her brother and in a matter of seconds, she squealed in delight as she strolled towards them.

"Rukia-chan!"

The two shared a simple hug while Ichigo just watched with worry. When he was alone with Tatsuki last night, they talked about Rukia's situation and the fact that Rukia is not telling them everything. They wanted to help but they have no idea where to start.

"Hello Yuzu."

"God, I'm so glad you decided to drop by. Karin will be thrilled," Yuzu said with excitement as she linked her arms with hers before turning to her brother. "Onii-san, did you have your breakfast already?"

"Ah, Rukia cooked for the three of us a while ago. I'll be going ahead. It seems Rukia has something important to talk with you about," he said and gave his friend a small nudge before kissing his sister goodbye.

Yuzu smiled and turned to Rukia. Ichigo had already informed her about it actually. "Are you sure you want to work here for a while?"

"Yes of course. I'm not choosy. Thanks Yuzu."

Yuzu shook her head. "Don't mention it though I'm wondering why you chose to work when you can easily provide for yourself."

There was a bitter smile that curved her lips. "I need a temporary diversion before I could rethink things through. So, uhm, how should I start?"

Yuzu sighed. Tatsuki called and requested that she interrogate Rukia but judging by the way Rukia is talking about this set-up, she doubted if she could even have any answers from her. "You can start by taking the orders from the customers."

Rukia gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks. I'll be starting now."

Yuzu nodded her head and watched as Rukia entered the kitchen.

Rukia talked with someone before finally changing her clothes. She was right a while ago. She needed a temporary diversion while she would think of a great way to buy back her brother's company from Ulquiorra.

The mere thought of the man turned her face grim. He accused her of killing her child. He believed the elders without asking about the truth from her. Just how much lies was he told? Why are the elders trying to ruin her even more despite the fact that she already left the mansion?

She intended to find out everything once she had gathered every ounce of courage she could muster but as of the moment, she wanted to get away from all of them even just for a while. As she tilted her head sideways, she frowned when she spotted someone.

She's not supposed to make it her business but somehow the sight that greeted her made her actually frown so she casually made her way towards the couple enjoying a kiss.

"Momo?" she asked in confirmation and said woman jolted as she immediately moved away from the man she was kissing with only for Rukia to stare at him with surprise. It was her cousin, Aizen.

"R-Rukia," Momo stammered as color left her face.

"I did not just see what I saw right?" Rukia asked and when Momo simply lowered her head, Rukia gave her friend a disappointed look. "You were cheating on Toushirou?"

"I…"

"Never mind. Don't answer that," she immediately cut her off and Momo sighed only. She knew Rukia. She never takes infidelity lightly even if it did not happen to her. She believes in a pure relationship.

"Rukia…" Momo stood up as Rukia whirled to leave without acknowledging her cousin. They were never close to begin with.

"I won't tell him if you're worried about that," Rukia spoke coolly. "Though you really should break it off with him Momo. You're basically cheating on Toshirou."

"It happened so fast," Momo whispered for only Rukia to hear.

"That's not excuse for what I saw. I have to go. I still have customers to deal with," she said and left. For the first time, she really felt disappointed towards her friend. She was not expecting Momo to be that type of woman – playing with two men at the same time. It was never in her attitude.

She shook her head and forced a smile as one man entered the restaurant and headed towards the empty table. "Good morning sir," Rukia greeted politely at the blond man as she handed the menu.

The guy studied it for a while before looking up and flashing a wide grin. "I'll take this," he said and specified his order while Rukia listed it down.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes. My partners can order later," he said and gave her another smile – something which made her feel nervous. The way the man was studying her made her nervous actually as if he knew her.

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

Kensei was pacing the wide room of his hotel suite as he talked with someone over the phone. It's still early in the morning and he is actually set to meet with Shinji later on. "Are you sure? When did it come?"

The one on the other end spoke again and Kensei nodded his head. "Yes. Contact the team," he said and ended the call before turning to the sleeping woman on the bed. He sighed. It would be too rude to wake Mashiro up considering she was exhausted from their taping yesterday. He knew she would be thrilled to hear Shinji is in Japan but he surmised it he'll just have to inform her later so she can have a rest.

He shook his head as he now stepped out. Man but life with Mashiro had always been fun despite how irritating she could become.

He pondered over the report he received just a while ago. What if it is true? The Indian nationals who have found the human bones immediately surrendered the remains to the Indian forensic team and later on, it was identified that the deceased was Asian, male and about dead for a year. It could be Byakuya Kuchiki after all, among the passengers from that plane, only his body and that of his wife were never found and retrieved.

The ring of his mobile jarred him from his momentary thought. "Where the hell are you?" Shinji growled from the end of the line. "It's unlikely for the Captain of the Royal Guards to be so late."

He sighed. "Shut up. I'm on my way there."

"Hurry so I won't look like a fool eating alone here," Shinji said again in a whiny voice and Kensei merely grunted. His friend seriously needed a woman in his life. He had been whiny about things lately.

"Hai, hai."

Fifteen minutes later, Kensei stepped down from the cab and headed towards the restaurant Shinji had named. It's not so hard to find his friend among the crowd considering it is so unusual to see a blond guy around.

"Something came up," he said even before Shinji could talk as he pulled a seat.

"You look pretty fired up. Something happened?" Shinji asked in between chewing his food and talking.

"News from the other end," he said with a shrug. "Intel has reached us that they found a human skeleton along the coast of India, the nearest coast to where the plane exploded almost a year ago."

The news seemed to have gotten his interest. "Oh? You sure?"

"Yes. I've ordered the men stationed in that area to retrieve it for further study. He was identified as Asian," Kensei was informing him when he spotted Rukia taking orders from another customer. "Isn't that Rukia?" he muttered with a raised brow.

Shinji looked over his shoulder. "That woman? I thought she kinda looked familiar a while ago. Now that you mentioned it, we've seen her photographs a couple of times already."

"What's she doin' in this place? She's supposed to be at work."

"Beats me," Shinji said with a shrug. "Does Ulquiorra know about this development?"

"Not yet. I plan to talk to him today after I meet up with you. I'll be flying over there to check on it," he said. He saw Rukia looking at them and he only waved his hand to acknowledge her. She nodded and went back to work. Does Ulquiorra know about Rukia working here?

When he tilted his head, he saw another familiar face though he is not that familiar with them. That was Byakuya's cousin, Aizen, and was dating that familiar girl, Momo is it? What are the two doin' at this time of the day as well anyway? He wondered if Lisa knew about one of her subordinates getting late today.

"When do you plan to fly?" Shinji asked.

"Tomorrow. How about you?"

"Are you kidding me? I just arrived from a long-trip, flying back is not on my list yet," he said with a soft growl. "Besides, I came here to find potential investors for my new project."

"Ah," Kensei only said and nodded.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Ulquiorra was in a foul mood since yesterday. His face was grim and though he never scolded any employees that morning, his aura is enough to actually make them fear him. His eyes were sharp as well.

But he cared nothing about those as he sat on his office and studied the new reports Lisa had submitted to him. They are getting close to finding out who is embezzling a big amount of the Kuchiki fund. It would only be a matter of time before they catch the culprit. What's left is only a confirmation and he thought Lisa would best deal with it. She's good at handling things like that anyway.

"Have a minute?"

He looked up to see Shinji and Kensei standing there. They did not even bother to knock. "What gives?"

"Development," Kensei answered and related everything to him. Ulquiorra leaned on his chair with a deep look as he pondered over it. Nearly a year ago, the plane which carried Byakuya, his wife, his wife's assistant, Soi Fon, and a few others, exploded as they flew for Europe for an important conference.

Only few bodies were retrieved and nothing belonged to the first three. Was it a coincidence that they died and the Kuchiki funds had been embezzled immediately? That is what he wanted to know and find out. It took him a few months later after the explosion to get his men involved with this investigation secretly if only to honor his word to the noble who was also set to meet up with him for a merger plan.

He closed his eyes wearily. Aside from that problem, he is yet to send someone to fetch the Kuchiki princess from wherever she is hiding. She had intended to ask her friend downstairs, Momo or send a private investigator to look for her.

"Kensei, did you manage to get through the Intel here?"

"Ah."

Cracking one eye open, Ulquiorra hung back his head to stare at the ceiling. "Good. Have you found anything important?"

"Hm…I believe that lawyer, Gin, had done his own investigation as well and he flew for China for that reason. He was looking for a man who was believed to be the plane's co-pilot but he backed out for some reason."

"I see. Now I wonder where Rukia's hiding right now," he muttered with a dark look. That woman could be troublesome if not so stubborn at all. And sure, he did accuse her yesterday but he had never known Rukia a coward and run away from a fight.

Shinji and Kensei shared a look before Kensei cleared his throat. "Hiding?"

"Ah. She's left," Ulquiorra said in a low growl.

"Did it have something to do with yesterday's conversation you had with her? You looked grim that time," Kensei commented and was not aware how the comment brought back the memories of his conversation with the elders and with her. He was never one to easily judge a person from a rumor but yesterday, anger got the best of him.

Whether Rukia did it or not is not what angered him the most. It was the fact that Rukia kept that truth from him and also the fact that she did nothing to go against the elders who had been manipulating her since day one. That is what angered him the most.

"Ah."

"She's working in a certain restaurant," Shinji butted in. "Oh well…she looked okay there. That's the Kuchiki girl you told us about before?"

"Hm."

"You going to get her?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"The deal is she work under me if she wanted the employees to remain here," he said casually and for those who do not know him, he sounded a cruel person willing to use every method necessary to trap any prey he had deemed to be.

"I see. I'd like to ask, do you still like the Kuchiki?" Shinji inquired with a curious look. "See, if you plotted your vengeance against her, why are you going to such extent to keep her _and _help her?"

Ulquiorra merely gave Shinji a blank look at the question before he turned his gaze to the door to find her standing there with a shocked look. "So that's why you acted different towards me now?" she asked, her eyes now turned to slits as she fisted her hands.

The voice seemed to have surprised Shinji and Kensei as well as both men whirled to find Orihime standing there with rage written in her usually charming face.

"Oya, Orihime, hallo," Shinji greeted with a forced grin while mentally hitting himself for being so curious.

Orihime ignored him as she strolled towards Ulquiorra who was not a least bit worried. He maintained his unnerving expression while they waited for Orihime's rant. "Are you cheating behind my back?" Orihime asked, her voice filled with fury.

To think that Ulquiorra even liked Rukia – that's probably the unknown reason why she had a certain and instant dislike towards that small woman.

"Since when did I cheat behind someone's back, may I ask?" Ulquiorra asked coldly, his body still comfortably settled on his chair.

Orihime had no answer to that so she merely stared at him, her eyes demanding answers from him. She knew her anger would not even deter the man. "Then who is she to you? Why are you even here handling her family's business in the first place?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes again and hung back his head once more. "I believe I answered that yesterday. I seem to remember that I answered that pointedly. It's none of your business."

There was hurt in her eyes before masked with anger and hatred towards the subject of the argument. Kuchiki Rukia…

She whirled around. "And I believe I also mentioned that I will make it my business. I'll make her pay."

At the remark, Ulquiorra opened his eyes and now stared at Orihime. "Inoue," he called, using her last name now, in a voice filled with deadly cold and Orihime immediately chilled at it before she slowly turned around.

"Your bitchy attitude will not work on her. She's more than you think she is," he said and Orihime had the feeling that he's mocking her. Again, anger immediately rushed through her.

"Damn – "

"And if you do something rash – something which will endanger her, I'll have you answer for it," Ulquiorra continued, not even aware of how the words sounded to Orihime and how it sounded differently to both Shinji and Kensei who were bystanders there.

Orihime fisted her hand and whirled. "That did it," she said with her face red in fury as she stomped off the room leaving the three men once again in silence well at least not until Shinji cleared his throat.

"You do care for her," Shinji commented with a whistle.

Ulquiorra turned to him with a glare. "Don't take it the wrong way. Orihime has the tendency to do rash things when angered or so I heard from her previous flings before."

They gave him an odd look which he merely brushed off. "Oh?"

"More importantly, are you flying over there?" he directed the question to Kensei who gave a nod as an answer. "I see. Now, leave me be."

"I wonder where I could find Lisa," Shinji muttered.

"She's busy with some audit reports."

"You realize that you can't remain hidden from public, right?" Kensei asked. "With the launching of that advertisement, you will have to be exposed to the camera as well."

"Don't I know that?"

"I'm sure you do. I thought you and Grimmjaw are taking everything at low profile? Or are you planning this on purpose to draw Nnoitra out?"

"I wonder," Ulquiorra answered nonchalantly.

……

……

……

"Aren't you Miss Kuchiki?" one customer was asking as Rukia served the food.

Rukia stilled for a moment before she forced a smile. "I am sir."

The man smiled jovially. "Oh? Isn't this great? I get to meet you personally. I'm a big fan of yours."

Rukia only smiled. "I'm honored sir."

"Say, won't you dance again? I'm pretty sure there are lots of people wanting to have you back," he suggested as he waved his fork.

This time, Rukia only gave a shrug. "I seldom dance now sir. I've got lots of stuff to do."

"But dancing had always been your passion, is it not?" he asked wisely then smiled. "I'm Rose, short for Rojourou."

Rukia politely nodded and excused herself. She does not want to be reminded about her passion for dancing. She's a ballerina alright but her prime years were over four years ago when they callously took her off the list.

"Oh? You look troubled, are you alright?" one of the chefs asked when Rukia entered the kitchen for a while.

"Yep," she only nodded before stepping out from it again. She really hoped Ulquiorra would not yet find out about this place. The guy could be pretty tenacious if he wanted to especially when he decided about it.

She had prayed yesterday that Kensei would not tell him about her working here. She was really stupid yesterday not to ask him about it. Look where it left her – unsettled.

"You really think you can get away from me easily?"

She stiffened and gathered enough strength to face the man who just a day ago had accused her of killing their child. Her face was livid, her eyes were dead cold as amethyst now met the shocking green. He was leaning on the wall just near the kitchen, his arms crossed together as he gave her the same look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked tonelessly.

"What do you think?" he asked back.

"I think you came here to accuse me again, to anger me even more and to humiliate me. Don't you get tired doing that?" she asked in mock fury.

His lips twitched into a cruel smile. "Oh? You seem to know me well despite the four years that passed."

Rukia snorted. "Right, I know you very well, Ulquiorra Schiffer and that's why I know you came here to get me back because you were not able to extract your revenge on me yet. In fact, you had barely started when I left."

"Really? I believe the person you know too well is Kira Ryuzaki and not Ulquiorra Schiffer. I'm a different person now, woman, and I can be crueler than you think. You seem to forget that we had a deal and you chose an option. You work for me or I fire those employees."

Rukia straightened. "I will not work for you. I made that clear."

He leaned away from the door as he moved towards her now so that they were merely a couple of inches away from each other. That moment, they have forgotten about their surrounding and the two are not even aware of the attention they were getting now that they stood face to face, challenging each other verbally.

"At the expense of one hundred employees?" he asked and Rukia found herself unable to answer that yet. It is true that she could easily defy this man if she only had herself to think about but her conscience would not allow one hundred employees to get involved in his revenge which seems to revolve around her and the company her brother had worked for.

At the thought of her brother, her look of defiance wavered. Can she allow it? Can she allow someone else to man her brother's company while she remain proud and not admit that Ulquiorra has the upper hand still?

"You're right earlier," she said suddenly, her appearance and tone is weary but anger did not leave her expression despite it. "I seem to know Kira Ryuzaki more. That man would never use dirty methods to get what he wants."

Ulquiorra snorted and gave her a scornful and at the same time mocking smile. "Dirty methods? How you insult me even more…that man used every dirty methods possible to survive in the streets."

"Right but never intended to harm the innocent," Rukia finished for him. "I repeat, Ulquiorra, I will not work for you."

"And must I repeat it as well? I don't take no for an answer. You, among people, should know that very well."

Her hand was itching to slap the tray right into his head for that look of ridicule in his eyes. "Give me – "

"You have no other options left. Now, leave this place or I'll have to drag you out _now_," he ordered in a terse tone as he unfolded his arms and challenged her. Rukia stood defiantly in her place. He would not dare, would he? Not in a crowded place, she had never known him to openly show his harshness in front of many people.

As an answer, she whirled around and is about to enter the kitchen once more when he grabbed her arm and before she knew it, he was carrying her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Humiliated, she could do nothing but to just struggle.

"You freaking bastard! Let me go," she hissed as her hands moved to hit him in his back but the guy is unaffected about it as he carried her like nothing at all while maintaining his composure as he strolled out of the restaurant with all eyes looking at them.

"Stay still woman," he ordered.

"Let me go asshole!" she demanded even more just as they were out of the restaurant and on to a more crowded place. People were now giving them a look but Ulquiorra is oblivious of it. Furious, Rukia bit the man's shoulder and Ulquiorra yelped a little but failed to let her go still. "Let me go! Now!"

"I warned you a while ago," he said slowly.

Rukia struggled even more as her hands and feet moved while she screamed. "Ulquiorra Schiffer, you fucking bastard! Let go of me!"

Ulquiorra motioned for his chauffer to open the car when he spotted him waiting outside. "Let me go god damn it!"

And to grant her request, Ulquiorra dropped her in the pavement, just a meter away from his car. Rukia landed on the ground with her bottom first. She jerked her head up to give him a glare.

"You bastard!" she hissed and winced in pain.

"You asked me to let you go, I did," he said in nonchalance before opening the passenger's seat. "Now, either you return to the house or I will have to hogtie you this time."

Rukia had no more doubt that he will do it so despite the pain, she stood up and entered the car as well. "Fine! you want your revenge?!!! You can fucking have it, you son of a bitch!!"

He gave her an icy look. "Your fluency with foul language has gotten better these days," he commented. "I'm impressed."

"Impressed my ass," she growled, her face still flushed with fury and humiliation. She can't believe she had allowed this man to embarrass her in front of many people. "Know this well, you scalawag jerk, I will not submit to you."

"Hai, hai," he waved her off just as his mobile rang. Rukia was still fuming mad while trying to plot how to kill this man if murder is not a crime. He had managed to do everything to her: shame her, anger her, hate her…and loved her. "Yes?"

She whipped her head to his direction upon noting the change in his tone. There was no ridicule in it anymore. His face was now blank with emotion. "Are you sure?" He listened to the one from the end of the line before he cast her a glance. The look he gave her made her suddenly nervous and Rukia feared that.

"Sure. I'll take care of it," he spoke again. "Right. We'll be waiting for your arrival then." He flipped back his mobile and turned to her. "Want to hear a bad news or do you prefer to wallow in your anger still?"

"If it had nothing to do with me, I'm not interested," she said and stared outside.

He did not snort like he usually does. "A human bone was found along Indian coast a couple of days ago and was retrieved by two fishermen before they surrendered it to the Indian government where our Intel had taken ahold of it."

Despite the growing fear inside her, she still chose to keep her mouth shut. "After careful study, it was found out that the remains belonged to your brother. You still don't want to hear about it?"

Color left her face as she stared at him in mute horror. That's the kind of news she feared about. Ulquiorra tore his gaze away from her and stared ahead.

"Kensei flew over there to confirm and retrieve it."

**....**

**....**

**.....**

**Enjoy.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Many thanks to the following: **

**xBlueSkyx**

**Adrianna**

**Shubhs**

**Polaris Sakura - yes...it is not up yet...sorry about that...**

**kluxces**

**megui-chan**

**Tsukiyomi No Miko**

**AN: This chap...well...I'm not sure about this but I sure as hope you'll like it.  
**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot.**

Her eyes were dried with unshed tears as she stood in front of the casket now being laid down as it carried with it what was left of her brother. Behind her, many mourners gathered as they all attended the funeral which only took a day. Despite the effort to keep the media off it, some were still tipped about the news and somehow Rukia, no matter how much she told herself that she hated the green-eyed man, is thankful for that moment when he had ordered private escorts and guards around the Kuchiki memorial so as not to allow any reporters sneaking in.

She wanted to say something to Byakuya but she knew it was futile now that he died. She wanted so much to thank him for his love and care because he was always the first person in the world who always came to her rescues since the day she learned to walk.

Despite his quiet demeanor, Byakuya had always been protective of her as he raised her like a parent does to a single child. He had taken all the responsibilities into his shoulder being the heir of the Kuchiki clan but despite all that, he was still able to maintain his duties as a brother and a father to her at the same time.

She screwed her eyes shut as her body trembled from uncontrolled and unexpressed feelings inside her. When news came about his plane exploding above Indian coast, she had never believed a word and perhaps even deluded herself that her brother might have survived. Even when months passed and no news about him came, she still hoped inside…

Yet just a couple of days ago…

Reality came crashing to her cruelly. Her brother died indeed and what remains of his was found near the Indian coast. It was a blatant truth she now could not run away from. Even when she had hoped inside that it was still a lie, Kensei arrived and showed her the forensic study and everything matched to Byakuya.

"It's time you go, girl," one of the elders, the rudest one, spoke as he now stood beside Rukia. "You've no place here anymore now that Byakuya is dead."

Rukia gave him a dark look and prayed for patience. This is not something she wants to do right now – to argue with the rudest of all the elders, Iyeasu.

"I have every right to be here since he is my brother," she said with clenched fists as she turned to him with a dead look on her eyes. The man snorted and was about to retort but someone apparently intervened.

"Oya? I'm pretty sure Byakuya would be rolling over his grave if he is hearing this argument."

Iyeyasu turned harshly to the man who had approached them and gave him a stern look as well. "You."

The man grinned as his eyes fixed on him before turning to Rukia. "'Iya Rukia."

Rukia sighed with relief as the man grinned and gave a wave of hand towards her while the other people who came to pay respect for Byakuya were just a distance away as they watched the scene in front of them.

"I came just as soon as I got the call," Gin continued and moved to stand beside her now as if daring the elder to talk harshly to her again. "He's my best friend after all." There was a hint of languor in his tone as he gave a sideway glance to the casket now laid on the ground.

The elder seemed to recognize defeat as he took a step back and moved towards the other elders all gathered in the right side. Gin turned to Rukia and smiled warmly, something which tugged at Rukia even more because it reminded her of Byakuya when he does that. "I'm glad you're still in one piece. I hope they didn't do anything other than toss you out of your home."

"They didn't," she answered curtly.

The older guy nodded and turned to face the casket six feet under. There was a pensive look on his face again. "He was a good man," was all he said and turned to his wife who was busy talking with the green-haired model.

Rukia felt a lump in her throat at the remark but chose to keep quiet as she bowed her head to hide her unshed tears. "Even in his last breath or rather, before that flight, he had been looking out for you."

"There are things I want to ask you," Rukia started. "But I don't want to talk about it here in front of him."

"There is just one thing you have to remember Rukia," he advised. "You're a Kuchiki and act like it. The elders cannot do anything against you _now_."

With that, he left the small woman pondering over it.

…**..**

…**..**

……

"Are you not going to talk to her at a time like this?" Nel asked the green-eyed man as they watched Ichimaru Gin leave Rukia alone. The latter was just standing there with her head bent.

Orihime, despite how she hid it, hissed at the green-haired and glared but Nel was oblivious to it as she was looking at Ulquiorra whose face was neutral at all. There was no hint of any emotions at all.

"Kira Ryuzaki would have gone to her by now but I'm not him anymore," Ulquiorra responded with his fingers tucked on his pockets. However at the back of his mind, he was recalling a short conversation he had with Rukia when they were still together.

_She was grinning as she pulled the young man towards the house while the latter was reluctant to even step foot into the big house. "Come on."_

"_Why do I have to come here?" he asked with a frown. _

"_Because nii-sama would be coming home from his conference abroad. I already told him about you and he would like to meet with you."_

_He raised one brow. "Nii-sama? Meet with me?" he repeated._

_She nodded and waved at Yumi as they entered the living room and she pushed the guy on the couch. "Yumi, sorry but can you serve him something to eat while we wait for nii-sama?"_

"_Sure thing, Rukia-sama," the maid answered and bowed as Rukia now took her seat across her boyfriend. The guy, Kira, looked around casually and wondered if he could keep up with her lifestyle. _

_They were already an item for more than two weeks and he had never thought about her being a princess when she's with him but now that he finally stepped foot into the mansion, reality dawned on him. Rukia might have noticed it as well because she turned to him with a worried look. "Are you alright, Kira?" _

_He shrugged. "Yeah. So why do you call him sama?" _

_She pointed one finger on her jaw as she gave him a thoughtful look which he found cute on her. "Maybe because I'm used to it despite him berating me for it."_

"_Oh? I heard your brother is a crude one."_

_She raised her brow at him and leaned on her couch. "Don't tell me you believe all those?"_

"_Did I say I do?" he asked back. _

_Rukia shrugged. "Well, you didn't. But really, my brother is a nice man behind his quiet and proud demeanor. Would you believe he was the one who taught me how to tie my shoes with the bunny design?" _

_There was excitement on her voice as she talked about her brother – something she rarely does. Her eyes were even full of life as she mentioned her brother's name. _

"_He fathered me since we're both orphans," she continued with her eyes full of pride. "And would you even believe that he was the one who walked me during my graduation rights? And despite how he looked, he's a soft-hearted man."_

"_You adore him so much," he commented._

"_I do," she nodded. "He's always the first to come to my aid when I'm in trouble," she pouted. "And even against the elders who always berate me with everything I do, he goes against them."_

"_Oh? When someone would learn about this, it would ruin his "arrogant and proud reputation" as they call it."_

_This time, she smiled at him. "That's just between the two of us."_

And now Byakuya is dead and her savior is here no more and the loss would have a very great impact on her. He's always the first person she would talk about when they're together and had nothing to do.

Personally, he saw everything that she described about her brother and he had so much respect for the noble. In fact, he was the first one among the Kuchiki people who accepted him without question as Rukia's boyfriend.

"It's on times like this that a lonely soul needs someone," Lisa pointed out. "I think you know that better than us."

Ulquiorra sighed before turning to the lawyer who now stood beside his wife as they walked towards them. "Gin. Ichimaru Gin."

"Oya? That's a rather cold reception, Ulquiorra," he remarked. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"So, he's Rukia's ex?" Gin's wife asked and pointed at him.

"Yep," Ichimaru answered. "Been a while, more than a year already, don't you think?"

"Hn,"

"You remind me much of my best friend when you answer like that," Gin said casually before turning to Rukia. "She's bottling it all up."

"Have you found the one you were looking for?" Ulquiorra asked instead as he saw Tatsuki, the orange head, a silver-haired and Momo walk towards Rukia now. What was that guy – the orange haired – doing here with his woman?

"He got away but I'm pretty sure, he'll be caught anytime soon," Gin said confidently and noted the questioning look on the green eyes. "Those are her only friends here."

"Oh? So few," Grimmjaw spoke.

"Yep but they are true to her I think. The orange head is a doctor and is living with that spiked-haired girl. That silver-haired is a lawyer like me but is handling criminal cases rather than corporate ones. He's Momo's boyfriend or rather, fiancé if I heard it right."

"I'm not asking you," Ulquiorra retorted dryly.

Gin shrugged. "Right but your eyes spoke for you."

"Gin."

"Hm?"

"Shut your mouth," Ulquiorra said harshly as he watched Rukia talking with her friends in that reserved manner. She's back to the person he met years ago.

Orihime quietly seethed. She gave Rukia a secret look full of hatred and fury. Damn her. She could feel it. Ulquiorra is moving away from her. Just the presence of Kuchiki Rukia is enough to draw out his attention and focus on her no matter how subtle he wanted to.

The man in question moved and turned to Gin. "Let's go. We still have a lot of things to talk about."

"But we also need to have Rukia around to hear everything. After all, everything belongs to her now and there is no way the elders could touch it."

Ulqiuorra tilted his head a little before walking away. "Let her have her time with her friends. The talk about her inheritance will come later. More importantly, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Noting the serious tone, Gin turned to his wife. "Ran, is it alright if – "

"Hai, hai. Don't worry about me. After all, I still have things to do at the photo gallery. I guess I just have to talk to Rukia before I go."

"Mah, I'll return to the office Ulquiorra. I'm pretty sure I can still find something there," Lisa asked permission as she pulled Shinji's ear. "Let's go Shinji. I might need a hand for the job. Besides, I need to transfer some things and since you're not here for important reasons, you might as well come help me then perhaps I can find you a date."

"Urusai," Shinji muttered.

"Orihime and Mashiro had a schedule today and merely dropped off here," Kensei said noting how Orihime wanted to stay behind with Ulquiorra. The woman should learn to recognize signs. His friend is not on the mood to talk to anyone other than Gin.

"Kensei, make sure that woman would not escape again," Ulquiorra said referring to Rukia. "If you have to drag her back, do so."

Kensei scowled at having told that but he sighed. "Hai, hai."

With that being said, Ulquiorra left the group as he followed Gin to his car. Orihime took the moment and approached Rukia who was talking with her friends. "I want you to stay away from Ulquiorra," she warned dangerously as she stood behind Tatsuki who whirled at the sight of her.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki exclaimed in a surprise tone.

Rukia cocked her head and gave Orihime a disinterested look. "I think you're barking at the wrong tree, Orihime."

"I'm not," Orihime declared with arms on her hips. "He's mine and know your place."

This time, Rukia fully turned to face the orange-head model. Her eyes were full of anger. "I think it's you who should know your place. You can have your boyfriend for all I care just leave this place right now."

Orihime snorted. "I'm just making sure."

"Look here, you've said what you want to say, now leave me be to mourn for my brother. The last thing I need is to argue with a bitch like you," Rukia said scathingly that Orihime's eyes widened in surprise before it turned to slits because of anger for being called a bitch in front of many people.

"Why you – " her hand flew to Rukia but the latter deftly caught it with her hand and held her wrist tightly as Orihime winced in pain while struggling to jerk free. She remembered something Ulquiorra said about her bitchy attitude not working with this woman.

"If you're so scared of Ulquiorra coming to me, then talk to him," Rukia said coldly. "Then again, you can't do anything about it."

"You've been the one who made him change the moment he came here," Orihime cried out, suddenly pouring her hatred and pain for being ignored by Ulquiorra for the past couple of days as he focused on his new job as well as Rukia.

Rukia's reaction was impassive as she released Orihime harshly and spun around. The woman's words hit something in her. Perhaps it was because it was partly true though she had no doubt that Orihime was talking about something different. "It's not my fault if he is starting to act harshly towards you," she started. "Make no mistake about coming to me and threatening me again Orihime because I believe you don't know me that much yet."

This time, Orihime took a step back while seething in anger. "I think it's you who should be aware of your position. I keep what's mine and whatever past you had with him, I don't give a damn. Heed my word or you'll regret it."

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

"You alright?" Ichigo asked in worry as they watched Orihime walking away stiffly.

"Ah."

"Rukia, I'm sorry for her attitude. She was never like that," Tatsuki apologized in behalf of her friend. "Perhaps she just felt threatened by your presence is all. She tends to be that way."

Rukia gave a reassuring smile. "I don't hold it against her. I just don't want to argue with anyone in front of my brother's grave," she said tonelessly before her eyes darted towards Momoshiro who was looking away as Toshirou stood beside her. Toshirou's expression was dark as if he's mad or angry at something while Momoshiro was bowing her head slightly in shame. Involuntarily, she met Toshirou's eyes and saw anger in his teal eyes as his jaw was flexed. Did he find out about it? It was just like a couple of days ago.

"I'm really sorry about your brother, Rukia," Toshirou said mildly. "You have my condolence and that of my Uncle."

She smiled forcefully. "Thanks for coming."

He nodded before turning to Momoshiro. "I'll be going ahead Momoshiro," he said darkly and did not wait for any word from the woman as he nodded towards Rukia, Ichigo and Tatsuki. Rukia followed him after a couple of seconds. "Toshirou."

He stopped. "I found out earlier. I caught her and your cousin kissing each other at your backyard. Sorry to leave abruptly."

"Will you be alright?"

"Ah."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I guess that's just for both me and her."

Rukia sighed and tapped his shoulder. Despite not physically around her, Toshirou had been one of her closest friends these past years and would drop a call or two when he heard something going wrong with her. "Take care."

He nodded curtly. "You too. Perhaps one time, I'd like to know your ex. He seemed a domineering man in appearance but I thought he's worried about you as well."

Rukia frowned at the mention of her ex. "That man cares for nothing but to have revenge on me."

"I wonder about that," Toshirou muttered and left while Rukia returned to her friends. That was the time she noticed Kensei standing nearby, alone, at that. Mashiro had already left as well as Lisa and that other guy, Shinji and also Grimmjaw and his wife.

She moved towards him. "What are you still doing here?" she asked casually.

He shrugged. "Watching for you. I'm under a strict order to watch for you and make sure you will not hide again. You're needed at your brother's office in about thirty minutes."

"Tell your master I'm not planning to run away," she snapped. "He plays dirty."

Kensei just grunted in response. "He's not really that rude and I know you know better than us. After all, you've been with him for the past couple of years prior to that incident four years ago."

Rukia stiffened. "So he told you everything eh?" she said bitterly. "I won't run away. I have in my conscience the jobs of those one hundred employees he was planning to fire."

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

Ulquiorra sat beside Gin as the elders were all seated on the right side. "Why does he have to be here?" Iyeyasu asked rudely while pointing at Ulquiorra.

"Because I want to be here," Ulquiorra muttered as the door opened to reveal Rukia who looked reluctant to enter.

"Rukia, come in," Gin motioned for her one of the vacant seats.

"Sorry. I was with my friends earlier," Rukia apologized coolly remembering what Gin had said. _You're a Kuchiki and act like it._

"Oh, don't worry about that," the lawyer spoke as he brought out his documents. "I'm pretty sure all of you know why you're all gathered here today."

"Get on with it, Ichimaru," one of the elders said with impatience. "We still have lots of things to do."

Gin merely waved him off before his eyes fixed on Rukia. "Tell me girl, how much truth did the elders tell you?"

"What truth?" Rukia asked with a frown a she glanced at the elders.

"It's regarding your inheritance. From the time they have fired me as the corporation's corporate lawyer, I learned that they have taken over the company and removed you from the holding power a couple of months ago."

"What are you driving at?" Iyeyasu asked coldly.

"I'll not beat around the bush here. Byakuya left everything of his wealth to his sister, Kuchiki Rukia. That's referring to his multi-billion company with branches operating worldwide. Aside from that, he had left his inheritance as a Kuchiki heir to her leaving the real properties out. So what's left for the elders are the real properties situated here and outside town."

Silence ensued for a little while before one broke out. "That's ridiculous. What do you mean, he left everything to Rukia excluding the real properties?"

"It's exactly how you understood it, Ryu," Gin answered calmly. "Meaning, you elders have nothing now since there had been someone working behind your backs, selling the Kuchiki estates."

"But – "

"The house remains with Rukia as well," Gin cut Ryu off. "That's a house for Hisana and only customary that it goes to Rukia now that Byakuya is dead."

"How can these filthy girl get everything??" Iyeyasu asked with his jaws clenched now in anger, his eyes burned towards Rukia who was getting more and more confused. Hisana? Who is Hisana? Her brother never mentioned her before.

"Who is Hisana?" she blurted out as everyone turned to her now. Gin sighed. This is something Byakuya had forgotten to tell her.

"Why, it's no one but that woman who tried to trap Byakuya into marriage just to have a share of his property," Iyeyasu answered with scorn as Gin cleared his throat.

"I'd be careful with my words," Gin warned darkly, his creepy grin unnerving the one who spoke.

"I will say what I want to say now that Byakuya is dead. This woman deserves to know the truth," Iyeyasu pressed on, his tone that of ridicule as he gave Rukia a leery look. "If not for the fact that Byakuya might still be alive, I would have told her everything then."

"What…truth?" Rukia demanded now.

"Why, it's the truth that you are not a real Kuchiki in blood but only carries that name by adoption," Iyeyasu answered and smirked at her while Rukia could only stare with her mouth gaped open in shock.

Adopted?

"I know something like this will happen once you learn about this," Gin said to Iyeyasu darkly. "Now that you know you have nothing left but your proud name, I suggest you leave this room before I'll have the guards drag you out."

"I'm a Kuchiki so it's customary that I own part of what Byakuya left."

"This last will and testament is legit, old man," Gin answered. "Now leave."

The others had already stood up, promising for a fight over the properties left within the Kuchiki hands since the other properties were secretly sold by a anonymous person. When the door closed behind them, Gin turned to Rukia who was still frozen on her seat as she stared at Gin with her mouth slightly agape. "Rukia?"

"It's a lie right?" she asked tonelessly. Her mind is reeling still. She's an adopted person and not a real Kuchiki. The blatant truth rang through her ears still.

"No."

Her shoulders slumped as her head bent. Everything was a lie then. From the very start…it was a lie…

"Hisana was your older sister whom Byakuya was set to marry but died in an accident. With no one to look over you, he decided at such a young age, to have you adopted as a Kuchiki and so against all the elders, he fought for it. It was a vow he made to Hisana."

Rukia nipped on her fingernail as she listened to Gin's explanation while her mind still reeled with many questions now. Why? Why did he keep it from her? Why did everyone lie to her then?

"They were still teens then when they were planning to marry each other after graduation. The elders were against Hisana from the start just like how they were against Ulquiorra when you were still together. To them, a noble should only marry a noble and that's it."

She wanted to cry but she can't even bring herself to do it in front of the two. Her lips were already quivering but she fought hard not to cry.

"But Byakuya loved you dearly as a sister. I'd like you to know that. He never intended to keep it from you forever but he could not find the courage to tell you about it. You grew up a Kuchiki and that's all that matters to him. Despite of you not being blood related though, he cared for you and I think you know that Rukia."

"But…"

"In fact, even before he went aboard that plane, he made sure that you're being looked after. I have no idea if it was intuition for him or something because before he went for that plane, he asked me to draft his will and in case he might not make it, you're left secured."

Her head jerked towards him this time. "You brother might have known he's gonna die anytime soon, who knows, but he played everything in his stride."

"I don't understand…what do you mean, might have known?"

"He'd been receiving death threats last year but he only ignored those. He never spoke to you about it because he does not want to worry you, let alone give you more troubling thoughts."

Her confusion about her identity was now forgotten as she looked at Gin. "It was not an accident?"

"It wasn't."

Whatever strength she had, it left her the moment he answered that. "Someone is after his life."

"Yes…but he disregarded that thought as he planned his flight for Europe to have a talk with Ulquiorra."

This time, she frowned again. Ulquiorra? What does he have to do with this? How did he fit into the equation? And did her brother know about his whereabouts from the start?

As if reading her unspoken question, Gin nodded. "Yes. He had known about Ulquiorra's whereabouts from the very start but did not want to tell you despite how you wanted to find him after four years ago."

"Ulquiorra was already happy with someone when Byakuya's secret agent had found his whereabouts and so he refused to tell you where you could find him because you might get hurt. It's real odd you know, he had always been protecting you."

"What's he got to talk about with Ulquiorra?" she asked with a bite in her tone, her eyes darted towards the green-eyed man who chose to be a bystander from the start.

"It's for the merger of Schiffer Inc., and that of Kuchiki Inc., In fact, I already have a draft for the merger and as well as Byakuya. Their meeting is to finalize it but that explosion happened. So Ulquiorra taking over the Kuchiki Inc., for the past couple of weeks is fairly reasonable as he merely tried to protect his investment here."

Her mind could not take everything revealed so she screwed her eyes shut and sighed. She wanted to be alone. "I'd like to have a minute to myself."

Gin understood so he nodded and stood up. Ulquoirra did as well. When she heard the door closing behind her, her hands immediately flew to her mouth as the swirl of emotions came rushing to her and without second thoughts, she let the tears flow down as she bent her head and cried noiselessly.

Everything was a lie.

She's not a Kuchiki by blood.

She had a sister she never heard about.

Her brother's death is not an accident.

Her brother lied to her about Ulquiorra.

Her shoulder shook violently as her one hand covered her eyes while tears continued to flow down relentlessly, releasing all the bottled emotions she had kept for so long…the denial that her brother might be dead…the pain of losing Ulquiorra four years ago…the pain of losing her child…the anger and confusion caused by the elders…

She knew Gin is yet to tell her other revelations so she asked to be left alone for a while because her brain might not take all of it in an instant. It's enough to know that she's but a trash.

A garbage just picked up by a noble…

So that's why the elders seemed to hate her so much…to dislike her…

"This reminds me of the time we first met. I saw you crying then," a voice broke the quiet silence and Rukia allowed herself to cry even more…to be weak even just for now…she may hate Ulquiorra for manipulating her since he arrived in Japan, but she cannot deny that in the deepest corner of her heart, she still loved that man…

That man who offered her a ride home just after she found out about Ashido…

That man who had loved her dearly.

And as tears flowed down, she admitted to herself that she needed _that _man. The Kira Ryuzaki who stood by her…

And as if reading her thoughts and pleas, he sighed as he leaned on the door. She might have thought he left with Gin but he merely closed the door after Gin stepped out of the room.

"Just tonight, I can be that man you met Rukia."

**....**

**....**

**....**

**Hope you enjoyed. Take care.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes I'm back. I'm totally ignoring the lesson just to update this one. Anyway, before I get to that, let me thank the following first for their continuous support of this fiction. **

**Shubhs**

**Tsukie**

**Kluxces**

**Adrianna**

**Polaris-Sakura**

**megui-chan**

**Sweet Sacrifice - hey, I'mg glad you took the time to read it then...thanks a lot.**

**....**

**.....  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Just for tonight, I can be that man Rukia."

Rukia straightened and slowly turned around to see him standing there, just leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Tears continued to flow down which made Ulquiorra curse inside. Sure enough, what he said earlier is true.

Seeing her cry alone reminded him of the first time they met when he was stepping out of the school campus and he thought he heard someone crying. But compared to that time, her eyes have the look of confusion and defeat.

He leaned away from the door and took the seat beside her as he casually leaned on the chair, his eyes studying her under hooded eyes. This would probably be the second or third time he saw her cry.

"It's a lie," she whispered croakily. "I lived a life full of lies."

He rested his head as he stared at the ceiling. "Is that really what you believe?" he asked in a slow voice, his voice neutral.

"They hid the truth from me," Rukia cried out, her voice hitched to a level. She furiously wiped her tears with the back of her hand and stared at Ulquiorra. "How do you suppose am I to accept that?"

Ulquiorra gave a wry smile. For some reason, he thought their lives have been played at. "I can understand what you're feeling."

Rukia snapped and that fire in her eyes reminded him again of that night they met. "How can you say you understand when you're not even in my position?"

"Have you forever changed your views on me just because I manipulated everything to have you working under me?" he asked as his fingers intertwined with each other, his eyes remained on the ceiling. Since he had said to be that man for the night, he might as well be true to it.

"They lied to me! What am I to make of that?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be thankful that you had your brother to love you and rear you into what you are now? A strong woman," he said instead. "Contrary to what you think, I know how you felt because that's exactly how it hit me when I learned I'm not Kira Ryuzaki but Ulquiorra Schiffer."

The last remark took her attention as she gazed at him with question. Come to think of it, she had never questioned how he became prince from Europe. Seeing her eyes prodding him to continue, Ulquiorra sighed. "The difference between the two of us is that, I was loathed by the one who reared me. So shouldn't you be thankful for that? Sure, we are not who we believe we were…but don't you think you still owe your brother so much?"

She swallowed. "I…never knew."

Ulquiorra looked up once again. "I know. I left after that case. The one who provided proofs were from Europe."

The start of the conversation seemed to have eased the tension between them as they seemed to start reverting to the old times where they could talk about everything – their dreams, their hopes, their troubles and secrets…

"So you looked for me."

At that, Rukia gave a bitter smile. The conversation is too late for them. "Does it matter now that you know about that? It doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't," Ulquiorra confirmed.

The confirmation was like a blade that pierced into Rukia's heart. She had known that but to hear him confirm it is painful. She stood up and forced a smile. "Is it…too late…to say sorry?"

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything."

"I can forgive about four years ago."

"But?" she continued.

"That's just it," he said but she knew better so she remained staring at him, waiting for him to ask the unspoken question. And since he was Kira that night, he finally spoke. "The child. Tell me about it."

It was the wrong thing to remind her because Rukia stiffened not because she was reminded of his accusation but because she was reminded of how it happened to her.

_Rukia was thankful for Byakuya coming to her aid. He looked surprise but he did not look down on her like the elders did. In fact, he remained open minded. As she stepped out of her room, she was beaming. That had been two months ago._

"_Yumi," she called out the older woman's name._

"_Yes Ruki-sama?" the maid asked from downstairs._

"_Did nii-sama come back already?" she asked wanting to know where he is. He's the only one who stood by her. Words had already leaked out about her being pregnant but it was thanks to her brother that it was prevented. _

"_I'm sorry ma'am but I believe he would be back tomorrow," the old woman said kindly and Rukia sighed with disappointment. It meant dealing with the elders once again. They always made it a habit to actually ridicule her when Byakuya is not around._

"_I see," she answered, her one hand flew to her stomach. She could feel the beat of life and a warm smile curved her lips despite the sadness that consumed her. She's sure Kira would love to hear about it but Kira had been gone after the case was dismissed._

_It was a good thing that her brother is trying to help her locate him. Despite everything that happened, she knew that she could not begrudge Kira of the knowledge that he would soon be a father. "I'll go see Yoruichi-nee later then," she remarked, referring to the Shihouin heiress who was her brother's wife. "She's probably at the office."_

_That being said, she whirled to go back to her room for her bag. Her hand felt her stomach once again and vowed to find Kira if only to let him know about it. But then, sometimes, wishes don't really come true._

_And her wish of becoming a mother will never come true. One step on the stairs and she lost her balance._

Rukia shook her head and gave him a bitter smile. She does not need to relate what happens next. "So tell me, am I still to be blame for it? I want that child so very much because it was the only memory I had of you and yet you blamed me and chose to believe their lies. It was an accident."

Her voice was laced with bitterness and anger but Ulquiorra remained neutral still. Rukia turned to him with tear-filled eyes. "What have I done to deserve all it?"

And he had no answer to that. He stood up. "I don't know," he admitted and walked past her now. "Take a rest," his tone was now harsh, his face serious and Rukia knew that gone was the compassionate man she had known. True to his words, he had become Kira for that night. And tomorrow, he'll forever be changed.

"And I thought you want to know, the company is yours now. The merger will depend on you now. Tomorrow, they would launch the new ad for the new product on the market."

Just like that? Where does this lead them now?

When she heard the door being opened, she turned to him, her eyes filled with question, the pain hidden behind it. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why are you doing so much for me suddenly? Why are you giving back the company so suddenly?" she whispered, wanting to know his reasons while at the deepest corner, wishing that there is still a chance for both of them and that realization horrified her.

"Your brother asked me to look after it just in case," he answered.

Disappointment was well-written in her eyes as she nodded her head once. "I see."

When he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder and gave her an unfathomable look. "And besides…"

Rukia gulped and waited for what he is about to say, hoping against hope that she would be able to take it. "Besides?"

A smirk crossed his face. "You still have that tattoo on you. You're still mine. Maybe I won't claim you now but you are still mine. Remember that well, woman."

He gave a short nod before he finally left, leaving Rukia there pondering on it with her mouth gaped open. Unconsciously, her palm rested on her left chest where that tattoo was very much engraved on her – reminding her of so many things – of him, of her betrayal, of his vengeance. How can she deal with that, now that he openly declared to her that she still belonged to him? That she was branded by him? That despite everything, she still loves him? That he had every right to claim her as his because it is still true?

She screwed her eyes shut and sat wearily.

She had no time thinking about her feelings for him. It's clear as the water that things between them changed and it pained her to know that it was her fault that it went that way. Feeling weak, she merely sat there and contemplated on her life starting tomorrow.

She became a multi-billionaire so suddenly. Though she would admit that she was known as Kuchiki Rukia, an heiress and sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, she had never thought that a big amount of wealth was suddenly placed upon her. Heck, her personal account only reached a meager ten million compared to her brother's.

And yet, now that he died, he left it all for her to use. She blinked as she felt that lump in her throat all over again. Just the mere thought of her brother made her want to cry again. God but he loved her and Gin was right. He loved her like a real sister. She can't deny that and she never would.

There is only one path for her now. To start picking up the shattered pieces of her life – and sadly, she can't have Ulquiorra by her side.

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

One man was lazily resting his head on the chair as he listened for news out of boredom. It had been four years since he had started hiding from the authority all because someone had suddenly appeared to help Kira off the case.

He clenched his fist. Kira should have known before that quitting was never an option for their group and that they face consequences they could not run away from if they decide to do so. Yet despite knowing that, he had the guts to come to him and tell him he quits because he wanted to start a new life – a decent one.

He remembered smirking at him that time. As if a street child like Kira Ryuzaki could make a decent life for himself. And then he learned that it was all because of a woman – that midget girl who had changed Kira's view in life. Knowing he could not take Kira back, he decided to set him up and so he had ordered his boys to kill Kaien Shiba, taking advantage of the fact that he was set to marry the heiress.

It was supposed to be fine and well.

But one thing led to another and the next thing he knew, he was on the run already. He should have expected it from the start. Kira was never one to give in to manipulations and he should have known that Kira would have easily figured out he was behind all of it.

"After almost a year with no leads, a human remains, already decayed and were just all bones were found along Indian Coast. Further study revealed that it belonged to the missing Kuchiki Byakuya. Following his burial yesterday, reports claimed that Kuchiki Inc., had undergone immediate change under the management of it's half-owner, Ulquiorra Schiffer – a royalty from Europe," the reporter said and the news flashed the faces of Kuchiki Byakuya and Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Reports had also added that Kuchiki Inc., had been planning beforehand to merge with Schiffer Inc., and now with Kuchiki Rukia assuming her brother's position, the merger was already finalized."

"Well, well, what do we have here," Nnoitra grinned with a cruel glint in his eyes as he focused on the man with green eyes. Ulquiorra Schiffer eh? He wondered if that would be Kira since there is no way that two people could look so very much alike.

And as if an answer to his silent query, the reporter spoke again. "After thorough investigation, it was also found out that Ulquiorra Schiffer was the man accused of killing the noble, Kaien Shiba four years ago but was acquitted from the case after the plaintiffs have no solid proof to pin him down. Interestingly – "

Nnoitra called out one of his men. "Shaw Loong!!"

"Sir?"

"I've got some job for you," he said and grinned. Kira had presented himself at a time when he needed something. Isn't that just great?

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Cameras flashed as both Rukia and Ulquiorra shook hands casually while the onlookers applauded. The merger was done and it was decided that the corporation carry its original name in honor of Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ulquiorra quietly scrutinized the small woman in front of him. She was wearing very formal clothes. White blouse topped with a black blazer and matched with a pencil-cut black skirt which perfectly shaped her body actually. It was elegant and simple.

Her face was neutral. Gone was the confused look she had just yesterday after learning everything about her identity. This time, she was back to being cool and reserved. He was not expecting her to call him earlier to formalize the merger of the two multi-national companies. But perhaps she had decided to run her life now.

She gave him a casual smile before turning to her friends out at the left side. Ulquiorra shrugged and went near Grimmjaw who was busy talking with someone over the phone. Nel had been called to Europe for emergency and so she had to fly earlier.

"So, my job here is done?" Lisa asked and handed him a glass of wine.

"Thanks," he muttered as he took a sip then glanced at Rukia. Her back was on him. "And yeah but if you want to continue working here, why not? After all, this company had become an extension of mine," he said.

"Hmm."

"Hey honey," a cheerful voice greeted from the crowd as some gave way for Orihime who arrived wearing a dress which curved her body, enough to actually stir something from other men around the hall.

"Well, there comes your girlfriend, I guess I better – " she stopped when he noticed a stranger. "Hey, Ulquiorra?"

"What?"

"I thought this sudden ceremony is only for selected people. Who's he?" she asked, pointing to the newcomer who stood at the doorway, his head moving from left to right as if looking for someone. Ulquiorra took his attention from his girlfriend to give a look to the man she was referring to.

"Interesting," he muttered as he folded his arms across his chest now. Lisa had noted the sharp tone and raised her brow.

Orihime pouted upon realizing that he was not even paying attention to her again. Lisa on the other hand, shook her head and decided to leave. She wondered if Orihime will forever be dense to not sense that Ulquiorra had lost interest in her the moment he returned to Japan.

She decided to find Mashiro or the other to guys when she bumped into someone and had her drink spill over her. "What the – "

"Oops, sorry ma'am," an apologetic tone interrupted her as Lisa glared at the older man. If under normal circumstances, she would have appreciated his looks but right that moment, she was pissed that she got wine all over her body.

"Damn," she cursed and searched for her handkerchief. The man easily lent his but Lisa slapped his hand away as her face reddened upon realizing some were already looking at her. "Next time, you should watch it! Jeez!"

With that, she left while cursing inside. She was never one to openly show her emotions in front of a crowd anyway. "Where ya goin'?"

She turned to Shinji. "To change clothes."

"Hmm…no wonder you smell of wine. Who was that man Ulquiorra was watching at?"

"Beats me. Ja," Lisa said in a hurry, feeling uncomfortable with the wine over her body.

………**.**

………**.**

…………**..**

"Are you really alright?" Rukia asked Toshirou who already had five glasses of wine. She glanced at Ichigo and Tatsuki and both gave her a clueless shrug.

"Ah. I'm merely drinking, what's there to worry about?" Toshirou asked with a growl.

Ichigo spoke. "_That_ alone is enough to make us worry. You don't drink more than one glass if I remember."

A scowl permeated his face. "Urusai Kurosaki," he muttered.

Rukia shook her head lightly and caught sight of Hinamori in one table with Aizen. The one who betrayed was the one enjoying herself right now and the one betrayed was drinking himself to death. What an irony. "But I never thought Momo would really do this to him," Tatsuki said with a sigh as she followed Rukia's gaze.

"Things happen," Rukia answered, her disappointment with Momo never decreased after she saw her kissing with her cousin who was comfortably sitting there with no care in the world.

"Rukia?"

The voice was vaguely familiar and she slowly turned around at the newcomer to find him standing there casually in a formal clothes. The years were never enough to make her forget one betrayal and so she stiffened and stared hard at him.

"Been a while, don't you think?" he said in suave tone.

"Who are you?" Toshirou and Ichigo asked the newcomer, their momentary conversation broken by his appearance. Said man turned to both men with a frown. He's not ignorant not to notice the protective note from their tone upon noticing Rukia's reaction to him.

"I'm – "

"He's simply nothing but a trash," a cold voice joined in making everyone else in there turn to Ulquiorra as he now stood behind the newcomer with hands jammed in his pocket. The newcomer was about to retort when he realized he looked familiar. The cold green eyes were always there – it never changed and that quiet yet intimidating aura from him did not change as well.

Oh he remembered this guy so well. He was the freaking bastard whom Rukia chose over him.

"Kira Ryuzaki – the ne'er do well boy from the yesteryears," he muttered with great disdain, unable to accept the fact that during college days, Rukia had given more attention to this man than him. Not that he was not at fault on that. He was the one cause to begin with and it was only when she was gone into his life did he realize her importance to him.

Those around the two men could feel the tension and waited for what would come next. Ichigo, Toshirou and Tatsuki were clueless about the newcomer so they simply stood there and listened, curious to know what would happen next.

"Honey?" Orihime broke the silence as she now stood behind Ulquiorra and glared immediately upon noticing Rukia standing beside Tatsuki. The smaller woman ignored her though, her eyes were fixed on Ulquiorra.

"What are you doing here Ashido?" Ulquiorra asked coldly.

Said man shrugged. "I heard about her brother and I thought I'd come to extend my condolence."

Ulquiorra raised one brow, his eyes giving off a silent warning that only the three men around could recognize. "Now that you said it, you can take your leave or I'd be forced to have my men drag you out. This is my company as well so I have the right."

Ashido's face turned red at the obvious meaning. He's an outsider and a gatecrasher. He had no business over here. He cleared his throat, not wanting to concede to this man. "That crude attitude and cruel streak never left you," he said.

Rukia sighed and decided to step in. she cannot allow anyone to ruin this ceremony. Her eyes met with Ulquiorra's briefly before she instantly broke the contact upon noticing Orihime already holding Ulquiorra'as arm possessively.

_You're still mine._

The line made her shake her head, wondering if Orihime is aware of her past with Ulquiorra and of Ulquiorra's claim on her still.

"Ashido, I believe you are not on the list of guests, so I suggest you leave quietly," she spoke coolly and said man finally broke his gaze off Ulquiorra to look at her with a frown.

"Rukia – "

"Leave," she ordered quietly making her friends look at her in wonder. She never used that kind of tone to anyone before. Cold, reserved…

Ashido sighed in defeat, knowing he can't really do a thing now. He gave her one look before turning to Ulquiorra and left without a word. He promised to return when she's all alone. He'll be damned if he'd let her go now.

"Who was that?" Toshirou asked.

"Nobody," she said and sighed. "Guys, I know you never had a formal introduction. This is Ulquiorra Schiffer," she started before turning to the said man who was giving her an amused look. "They are Ichigo and Toshirou."

There was a look which crossed his face as he set his eyes on Ichigo. "He sure looked like Kaien Shiba."

She does not know his purpose for stating the obvious so she only stiffened before taking things coolly. "He does."

A smirk crossed his face when he finally returned his attention to her, a mocking look on his eyes before replaced with blankness again. She raised her brow. Really, where was the "I can forgive you about four years ago" when he would take every opportunity to rub her fault into her face?

He cocked one brow before turning to Orihime. 'Let's go. I still have some papers to deal with."

"But – "

"You can stay if you want," he said rudely making Rukia want to snort about it. He already gave Rukia a meaningful look before turning around and Orihime had no choice but to follow but not before giving Rukia a deadly glare which Rukia returned evenly.

Now that they are out of her brother's funeral, she'll not allow anyone to threaten her anymore. She's Kuchiki Rukia. The circumstances of how she became a Kuchiki does not matter anymore. She's still Byakuya's sister and she believed he raised her to have a backbone.

A playful smile curved her lips…

Well, if she's still his, then she might as well do something about it. "Ulquiorra!" she called the man who was almost lost in the crowd of guests giving their attention to him. Naturally, everyone else turned to her with question.

Said man looked up as he finished shaking hands with someone. Mashiro was already standing behind him, one glass of wine in her hand as Kensei was busy with Shinji and Gin. The latter raised her brow and gave Rukia a knowing look, recognizing that mischievous glint in her eyes. She always has that look when she wanted something else.

"Hmm?" Ulquiorra merely raised his brow as Rukia stepped a few inches from him, her eyes looking up before her lips curved into a small smile.

To everyone's shock, she tiptoed as she circled her one hand around his nape to bring his head down and gave him a kiss in front of everyone else. But if she thought Ulquoirra would be taken by surprise, then she thought wrong since Ulquiorra had already known that kind of look in her eyes.

In response, his hand held the back of her head to deepen the kiss making everyone in the room look at them in stunned silence. A few minutes of savoring each other, both pulled away and Rukia moved away casually, not minding what this action would cause.

"W-What was that all about?" Orihime's shriek brought everyone back to their senses as Rukia moved to her friends once again. She was grinning mischievously while Gin and Ulquiorra shook their heads.

"Wow! Did you just do that, midget?" Ichigo asked with merriment in his eyes, not believing that his collected friend would do something as bold as that in public. Rukia took one glass from Toshirou and drank straight before shrugging off.

"I did," she said confidently and sat while watching everyone getting out from their stupor. Some acted like it was normal as if they have known about her and him, some acted like nothing happened at all. The playful smile is still plastered on her lips as she watched Orihime standing with blazing eyes while Ulquiorra was casually tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime shrieked his name when she was not given any of his attention. Said man was looking at Rukia, a smirk tugging at his lips as well. He tilted his head towards his girlfriend.

"What? It was a kiss, must you ask about it?" he said casually and remembered what she whispered.

_I guess we're both possessive aren't we? You're also mine Ulquiorra. Mine alone. Remember that as well._

_**.....**_

_**.....**_

**There goes. Take care.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia enjoyed drinking her wine, glorifying on the little satisfaction she had a while ago. If she would go by gut feeling, she knew Ulquiorra had the same feeling for her still like she does to him. All she had to do now is to wait if he'll make the move or not in their little game of possession.

"But really, was it just me or was there really a sexual tension between the two of you?" Ichigo asked as his friends joined her in the corner. Ulquiorra had already left thirty minutes ago and even some guests started to leave as well.

She chuckled. "I had no idea what you're trying to imply there Kurosaki. We merely shared a kiss in public," she said with a careless shrug.

"That would be the first time I saw you do something so bold," Toshirou commented.

"Oh?"

"You did that to make Orihime jealous," Tatsuki pointed out, feeling sorry for her other friend who must be seething in quiet anger now. Well, she's not saying she supported Rukia's action at all or totally against it but the way she saw it, she was giving a clear message to Orihime.

Rukia's face was now calm as she leaned on her chair. "I did," she admitted casually. "Do you hate me for that?"

Tatsuki shook her head. "No. You are both my friends. I just don't want to be caught in between your fight if ever," she answered.

"I merely put her on her right place," she whispered. "He's mine."

"As you are his," Toshirou continued for her. "The way I saw earlier, he was about ready to kill that Ashido guy. Who's he by the way?"

Rukia sighed. "Ashido was my boyfriend before I met Ulquiorra who was Kira then. He went to the same university with Ulquiorra. I used to go there to visit him until I found out about him going out with another woman, Cirucci I think. I forgot her name. Well, that's how I met with Ulquiorra."

"Oh? So he had already known about you."

She nodded with a frown. "In fact, he mocked me about being dubbed as the ice queen yet I cried for a worthless guy like Ashido or so he says."

"So, in conclusion, Ashido is a jerk," Tatsuki commented again.

"So he was."

"The way I saw it, he was still acting like a jerk…" her voice trailed off as she noticed someone moving towards them. She sighed. How far would Orihime go to keep her man? Shouldn't she be able to read the signs? Even with Orihime around her boyfriend, it would seem the latter's vision would be limited to one person when Rukia's presence is around. Orihime was wearing a dark look and before any of them could speak, she poured a glass of wine above Rukia's head.

"Oh my god," Mashiro cried out and glanced at Kensei. "Did she just do that?"

"She did," he confirmed and wondered how Ulquoirra would handle this if ever he was in that room right now. Good for Orihime, the man is nowhere since he went ahead with Grimmjaw for something important.

Mashiro glanced and was glad there were only few people around and it was a good thing Rukia and her friends were at the corner. "I wonder how Rukia would deal with this. After all, she had angered Orihime a while ago by openly kissing Ulquiorra in front of everyone else."

As an answer, Rukia stood up coolly while taking the handkerchief Toshirou had offered her and casually wiped her face before turning to the enraged buxom.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked coldly. Orihime cringed a little but she stood her ground. She will never let herself get beaten by the likes of her. "I ask what you are doing, model!" Rukia asked with force now, her eyes, blank.

"You have the nerve to kiss my man in front of everyone else," Orihime said in fury and her voice was filled with venom

"Your man?" Rukia retorted in mock fury enraging Orihime even more. She was never humiliated in her life until a while ago when Rukia kissed him boldly and to her horror, Ulquiorra had responded to it with passion.

"That's right and I told you before to stay away – "

To her surprise, Rukia snorted and chuckled. "I believe you don't order me around, Orihime, I can do as I please. Besides, shouldn't you be telling that to him?" she asked with a raised brow. "Then again, you can never do something about it. You may be his girlfriend but he's still mine."

Her tone was challenging Orihime and the latter could not find the right words to say. "Orihime, I think you should apologize to her," Tatsuki chose the moment to interfere before Orihime could further embarrass herself.

Said woman glanced at her friend with a pained look. "You're on her side as well?"

"No."

"Then – "

"You started it. Besides, I don't know if my hunch is true but I think you have to let go of that man or you'll hurt yourself even more. It's clear to everyone else that he holds Rukia over you," she said bluntly while Rukia busied herself wiping the wine all over her. She needed to go home ahead of time.

Orihime stared at Tatsuki, dumbfounded. She can't believe she was hearing those words from her friend who taught her never to give up and to fight for what she wanted. "Tatsuki…" unaware, her voice croaked.

"Excuse me but I need to go to the comfort room," Rukia said as she felt the sticky liquid all over her. She turned to Ichigo. As they watched her hurry out, Tatsuki turned to Orihime again with a sympathetic look.

"Orihime, I don't know if you are aware but Rukia and Ulquiorra had a past together that they both hold on to and it is something you can't change."

"Ulquiorra was never cold to me before until he came here," Orihime finally cried, allowing herself to pour out her bitterness. After all, Tatsuki was the only true friend she had. She slid on the chair and covered her face with both palms. "It was her fault."

"I think you are wrong," Toshirou spoke to defend his friend. "It's no one's fault. She was only fighting for what is rightfully hers from the very beginning."

"Rightfully hers?" she repeated in a choked voice.

"Ah."

With that, Orihime totally cried shamelessly while the others were only watching. "Take my advice and let go of him. Don't wait for the time that he will have to dump you," Ichigo spoke as well. "It is always nice to know when to accept defeat. Who knows, you and Rukia might even be good friends in the future."

"I can never be friends with someone who stole – " she stopped at the term and wiped her tears before standing up. "I-I really have to go and perhaps you are right."

"Will you be okay going home by yourself?" Tatsuki asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Take care then," she said.

"I will."

……

……

……

Rukia slammed the car door in annoyance upon entering the garage. Orihime went too far. She really should know when to accept her defeat.

"Yumi!" she called the one maid she trusted most. The elders had already left the Kuchiki mansion after learning she is the new owner. Their pride could not allow her to become the mistress of the house.

Said old woman stepped out with a jolly smile, something she had not quite seen for a long time. She knew only one person capable of putting that kind of smile in her face. "Ma'am?"

"Nothing," she said with a sigh and for the first time realized how lonely it is to live in the big house with no one around her but the maids. She stepped in the living room only to stand frozen when she noticed one man sitting comfortably in one of the couch, his head hung back as he stared casually at the ceiling. "Ulquiorra."

Said guy turned to her and merely raised his two fingers in greeting. Rukia could only blink.

"Have you had your dinner, Rukia-sama?" Yumi asked. "I was just preparing Kira – Ulquiorra I mean, his favorite cookie. I used to bake for him then," she continued cheerfully and Rukia turned to her with a nod. She's aware of Yumi's fondness to the man. Maybe it was because Ulquiorra was of the same age with Yumi's boy who died in an accident. Besides, he could charm people if he wanted to. _If _is the operative word.

"What are you doing here?" she finally moved and walked towards him. Ulquiorra stood up and shrugged.

"I thought I'd come finish what you started," he said and Rukia looked up at him with those beautiful eyes that always had Ulquiorra drowning in. "So two can play the game eh?"

"It's not a game for me," she corrected with a sigh. "Besides – "

Her words were caught in her throat when Ulquiorra sealed her mouth with his. Rukia instinctively reached for his nape and allowed herself to drown into his kiss. It was a combination of roughness and gentleness at the same time that she never thought it would be possible.

A few moments later, they pulled away and Rukia's face was flushed crimson red while Ulquiorra held the usual expression. He took a seat as Rukia did as well. Man but one kiss from her stirred something inside him – something which he thought was already buried deep down.

"And I came here to ask, she did not do anything after I left, did she?" he asked, referring to Orihime.

Rukia shrugged. "Nope. Why do you think so?"

"She went back to the hotel after we stepped out of the elevator. I figured, she'd be going after you for what you did," he said conversationally.

"I see," she could only mutter.

"You smell of wine, do you know that?" he asked with a frown. "It's the same wine advertised by Mashiro and Orihime."

"We merely had some fun a while ago and I got wine spilled over me," she answered.

There was an awkward silence before Rukia broke it. "You managed to make Yumi smile. She had lost that bright smile after you…left." She chose the safest term.

"Didn't know she's that fond of me. But I'm glad there were still others who actually believed in me," he spoke and was unaware of how his remark had affected her again. Must he always have to refer to that? Where is the forgiven part?

"Where'd Grimmjaw go?"

He gave her a sideway glance. "He was sent to deliver some goods to some people," he said casually. "Your actions a while ago were so unlike you by the way. You were never that bold in public."

She gave him a dark look. "I can be if I want to especially when I need to send everyone a message. Like I have said, I'm yours, you're mine. It's as simple as that and I think you know how possessive I could be. I don't share what is mine."

He smirked. "And neither do I."

She raised her brow. "Oh?"

A dry look was what she received from him. "And you must know I am more possessive than you."

"Meaning?"

"No one will have you but me. If I return here once again – " his statement was cut off when his phone beeped. "What is it?"

Rukia waited. If he returns here once again? Does that mean he will have to go soon? She was giving him a questioning look when she noticed how panic momentarily crossed his face. "Are you sure?"

"Rukia-sama, food is ready," Yumi appeared.

Rukia just raised one hand while nodding her head. "Where?" she heard him again.

He stood up as he flipped his phone and turned to her. There was a look on his eyes she could not define and once again, she saw Kira in him…the lost boy…the unguided one…

"Is something wrong?" she allowed herself to show her worry like she always does when she felt he is troubled and right now, he is. She could still tell.

He nodded curtly before turning to Yumi. "I'm really sorry Yumi but there's an emergency."

The older woman nodded with understanding. "I know. Your face says it all. It appears you never changed. At least for me. Well, I'll just wrap the cookies then."

She hurried off to the kitchen and he returned his gaze to her. "Ulqiuorra?"

"Do you want to come?" he finally asked.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

She stared at him for a moment. "Will you let me change first?"

"Go ahead. I'll wait for you outside. We'll have to use your car though since I haven't brought mine."

…**..**

……

……

She does not know who the woman is as Ulquiorra held her burned hands closed to his. Rukia only stood at the doorway beside Grimmjaw as she watched the scene unfold to her. She had no idea why but she thought she wanted to go there as well.

"Mila," Ulquiorra murmured to the woman who was almost unidentifiable with all the burns covering her entire body and a portion of her face.

Said woman breathed hard as she forced herself to smile. "U-Ulqui – "

"Shh…you're going to be fine. I promise," he said. "They are already looking for Apache and the others."

"I-I'm – " she took another deep breath and Rukia looked away. The woman is in pain. She wanted to ask Grimmjaw who she was and what happened but she can't find the words. Besides, this is the first time she had seen Ulqiuorra with so much emotion. Mixed up emotion.

"Hang on okay? Hey, you're strong right? So you got to hold on," he raised one bag using his one hand. "I'll let you taste a superb cookie. Someone made it for me."

There was a grateful smile that grazed her lips before her hands slowly slipped down from Ulquiorra's hold and the latter could only stare at her in stunned horror. Rukia blinked and covered her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping.

Grimmjaw finally spoke. "The building was already on fire when I reached the place. Firemen were still looking for the others. She was the first one to be found."

Ulquiorra was quiet for a moment as he bowed his head and ushered a little prayer for Mila before standing up. Rukia saw the transition before he tucked his emotions once again and hid behind the mask of blankness.

"What caused the fire?" he asked tonelessly.

"Police are still investigating about it. It happened more or less an hour ago."

Ulquiorra nodded and gave one last glance at the corpse. "See if you could find Apache, Yammy, Cullhourne and the others."'

Grimmjaw nodded and left the room. Rukia remained where she was, not knowing what she should say. It wasn't supposed to be the time mourning for someone because they just had their first business venture together…and yet this tragedy happened.

"Her name was Mila," he spoke. Rukia did not interrupt, realizing it was hard for him to speak about it. "They were the ones who protected me from my trash of a mother before I ran away."

She never knew about his life before he joined the yakuza. She had sensed that he never wanted to talk about it before so she respected it. And it was finally time that he talked about it. "They used to give me food despite the scarcity of it. It was a hard life and without them, I don't know if my mother's constant torture would have killed me."

"I…"

"I thought I just want you to know since I never told you about them before," he cut her off harshly.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what to really say…"

"I had just started with my foundation here and they were the firsts but this thing…" he screwed his eyes shut and it did not take long before his mobile rang. Rukia remained on the doorway as she listened to him talking to someone else. "Is that positive?"

A pause before he nodded his head. "Grimmjaw is on his way there. Give him the details."

With that said, he finished the call and glanced at the dead woman. "I can leave if you want," Rukia finally spoke, realizing that this man is no longer Kira who would openly show his emotions but this man is Ulquiorra – a reserved man.

"Stay," he ordered gruffly.

She did.

"Tell me about her," she urged and he glanced at her blankly before he glanced back at the dead woman. Rukia took a seat across him and they both stared at the remains.

"She…used to work in…you know…" he could not find the words…the right ones… "For the society, she's a scam; she's a dirty woman who sold her body for money – that was how society saw her – but for us who lived in one area together, she's but a human looking for ways to survive in this sorry world. She's a nice one."

"I'd like to meet the others…" she had spoken aloud making Ulquiorra glance at her. For the elite, they would think Rukia is nothing but a hypocrite, trying to act nice for the sake of someone but for him who knew her, she's indeed a down-to-earth woman and seldom used her status to get her way.

"She'd have liked you," he muttered and regretted that he never introduced Rukia to Mila and the rest before when he was still Kira Ryuzaki. What he said is true, Mila might have liked her.

For an hour, they sat in silence – Rukia giving her silent support and Ulquiorra thinking about the others. It's hard to imagine that the two were once lovers and separated by circumstances beyond their control and reunited once again by a tragedy.

The silence was broken when the door burst open and Rukia saw an unfamiliar woman, her eyes on the woman on the bed, her clothes were slightly burnt, her face full of soot.

"Mila."

Her voice was croaky as she took a few steps towards them. Behind her, a few others appeared. Ulquiorra looked at them and shook his head slowly, telling them what they feared most.

"B-But – " the woman stammered and gave Ulquiorra a disbelieving look.

Ulquiorra just stood beside the bed, his eyes on the woman who just came in. "Apache…she's gone."

The stocky man behind her looked away while the other one merely closed his eyes. There was acceptance in their facial expression while the woman's face held a certain denial. "Your friend brought us here," the stocky man spoke as Grimmjaw appeared and leaned on the doorjamb.

What he brought made Rukia stare at the blue-haired in horror and she immediately stood up with eyes wide open, her hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry," Grimmjaw mumbled as he stepped in finally and laid the dead baby beside Mila.

Rukia's eyes watered and she felt a stab of pain in her chest as she stared at the baby. "Did you fix everything, Grimmjaw?"

Said man gave a curt nod. "Ah."

"And the casualties?"

"Mila and a few others did not make it…the rest managed to at least escape in the last minute and suffered from minor damages."

This time, Ulquiorra turned to Apache once again. "The rest of you can stay at my house," he offered.

"That would be too much, Ulquiorra, boy," the stocky man spoke. He turned to Rukia and gave her a scrutinizing look. "Who's she?"

"Rukia. You can call me Rukia," she answered after recovering from her shock but her eyes would glance at the baby from time to time. "I…"

"Had they already determined the cause of the fire?" Ulquiorra asked, cutting Rukia from further speaking.

"They are still working on it. But they'll call after an hour or so," Grimmjaw answered as Ulquiorra made his way towards the door, pulling Rukia by her arms.

"Just give me a call," he said and was out of sight already. Grimmjaw and the rest watched in mute silence, understanding that Ulquiorra preferred to be on his own as of the moment.

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

He let her go when they were already outside the car. He tucked his hands and leaned on it while Rukia stood there watching silently until he spoke in a clear voice.

"I want to give them a proper burial."

"I'm sure you do," she spoke slowly, not knowing how to respond to his turmoil which was so different from before when he was still Kira Ryuzaki.

He looked at her and Rukia could not read anything from his eyes. "Her baby…I would have wanted to take the baby."

Her response was to swallow hard, knowing that a while ago, they shared the same desire – for the baby to live and yet…

"I'm sorry," she said again.

He gave her an peculiar look before looking away again. "You're sorry." He sounded like he was mocking her and Rukia knew that part of it had something to do with their past – with the baby who died even before he or she could have a chance to see the world.

She raised her chin. "I know it sounds strange that I feel sorry even if I do not know who she was but you don't have to be so sardonic about it whenever a baby is mentioned."

He raised his brow. It was very rare for Rukia to sound so serious, so casual towards him. "Hmm..."

In annoyance, Rukia turned to leave. "So we have a game of possession now huh?" she muttered as she walked away. "But know this, we may own each other but I will take no further insults from you when a baby is mentioned."

Ulquiorra whistled at the fiery temper she had just demonstrated and shook his head.

.

.

**Sorry for the very late update. Anyway, let me get to saying thanks to the following: onlyluna, yAsUmI kErZhen, la canelle, XBlueSkyX, kluxces, Tsukiyomi No Miko, Adrianna, Tsukiei, XLightningX, shubhs, and Polaris Sakura. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. I'm so sorry if I forgot about this story. I haven't been updating and I don't have any excuse to that. Hopefully, you'd like this chapter…well…I'd also like to say that the story is nearing its end…**

**Anyway, before we go to that, let me thank the following first**: _onlyluna, XLightningX, XBlueSkyX, yume girl 91, Polaris-Sakura, sunlightangels, Hitsugaya Rani and satomika._

**By the way, uhm…there is no Orihime in this chapter but in the following ones, she'll be back…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

It was the burial day and reporters hovered the private place, wanting to hear some statement coming from Ulquiorra who reportedly owned that orphanage. Though she was not invited to join the rites, Rukia attended still.

She noticed how he stood by a small group, the ones she met at the hospital. With the ceremony over, she made it a point to leave discretely, without being noticed by Ulquiorra. After all, she just wanted to be there in quiet support.

She had denied herself the warmth of being with him once more and thus she wanted to keep him now…to make up for the lost times if only he would allow her that.

"So, I heard about you," a deep voice called her attention and she immediately spun to see the stocky man from the hospital room.

"Oh…hi, ahm," she started awkwardly, not knowing what to talk about.

"I heard about Kira Ryuzaki you know…heard a lot about it from T.V. some years back," he continued while Rukia paled. Is he going to put the blame on her? She sought for escape from that but the man continued, noticing how she paled at it. "I'm not going to blame you or whatnot. After all, it was in the past."

"So then…"

"But more importantly, before that happened, I heard you were his girl."

"I was," she agreed and forced a smile. "It appears, you care for him a lot."

He nodded. "I kept tab on his life just in case…I saw how happy he was back then…and after he returned here, he was a changed man…I somehow hope, whatever happened, you both could repair it. I want that boy, the one we knew as Kira, I want him to be happy at the very least."

Rukia forced a smile once more before asking. "Why are you telling me those?"

He leaned at the nearby tree where she was staying a while ago. His left hand brought a small packet of cigarette and lit one. "Me, Apache and the rest are…leaving. He does not know about our plan and we don't intend to let him know about it. He had helped us a lot…but with our background, we know we could and would just ruin the name he is starting to establish here as well as the name he has in Europe."

"You wish to protect him," she concluded and a deep sense of respect arose from inside her towards this man.

"It's what we always did since his bitch of a mother raised her hands on him."

That part about his past was something Rukia wished to know. When she was still with him, he refused to talk about that part of his life. All he told her was he was working under an illegal organization. Despite his scary face, he managed to give a soft smile towards Rukia. "You must mean a lot to him because he came back for you – no matter how he does it."

At that, she gave a bitter smile. "He came for revenge," she stated, her tone even sounded like it. "For betraying him, his trust…and for a baby – our supposed to be child."

"If he wanted revenge, then I'm pretty sure, he would not keep you by his side," he offered his opinion as he puffed smoke before leaning away. "I expect a lot from you girl."

"I'm not a girl. The name is Rukia."

This time, he grinned. "Sure. Man, Mila Rose would have liked you had she met you earlier. Don't mention about our plan to him."

She nodded. "I won't. I promise. Do you need anything before you go? Maybe I could help in a little way," she offered but he shook his head.

"We wouldn't want any money. Apache and Cullhourne had saved a lot for all of us so that should be enough. You really seem like a nice woman to me and I am sorry about your brother."

She smiled wanly. It still hurts to remember about that. "Thanks," she whispered and opened the car where her driver was waiting for her to step in. Somewhere, a man lighting his smoke called his boss.

.

.

.

"You did not even talk to her," Neliel spoke to Ulquiorra in low whisper after the casket was laid down. The man turned at his friend and gave him a questioning look.

"Who?"

"Rukia was here," it was Mashiro who informed him as they all now made their way to their respective cars.

The reaction was genuine as Ulquiorra looked surprise, his head moving around to find the woman who kept on plaguing his dreams. But she's nowhere to be found so he gave Mashiro and the rest a dubious look.

"She left already," Mashiro said with a shrug, not afraid at the glare he was giving her. Her arms were linked with Kensei who was walking stiffly as if he's on military training.

"I see," he only muttered. Then his eyes caught a car parked at a distance, one man leaning on it, giving him a small wave of the hand as if taunting him. Immediately, his eyes sharpened as he stopped on his tracks making the others look at him before following the direction of his eyes.

Grimmjaw's face darkened while Neliel suddenly paled, her hands immediately grabbing Grimmjaw's arms for support. Only Mashiro, Shinji and Kensei looked clueless.

"That bastard," Grimmjaw hissed, anger apparent in his face while Ulquiorra's face remained impassive, giving the man an unfathomable look.

"Who is he?" Shinji asked with curiosity.

"Nnoitra Jiruga," Ulquiorra answered and shifted his gaze, his feet started moving. However, his mind reeled. He finally showed himself huh? Perhaps he heard from television already…unconsciously, his hands fisted as he opened his car and stepped in while Grimmjaw and Nel followed.

Kensei, Mashiro and Shinji did not enter their car first and tried to make out the face of the man. Of course, they knew the name. they knew all about Ulquiorra so the name is not new to them…he was the man who introduced Ulquiorra in the underworld, the man who framed him up as well…

"Looks like he finally appeared eh?" Kensei muttered, unconsciously holding Mashiro tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Things are going to get messy from this point on," Shinji said and entered his car.

Ulquiorra's head snapped and turned to Neliel. "You said Rukia was here?" he asked while cursing inside. "Damn."

Reaching for his mobile, he immediately contacted the woman, while fear inside started to resurface. Damn, but he was being careless lately. He forgot that Nnoitra would always use any means to get to him and what better way than Rukia.

"Hello?"

He was not aware he sighed in relief upon hearing her voice. It shocked him to even realize that he does not want Rukia to be harmed in any way especially in the hands of Jiruga.

Noticing his silence, she spoke again. They parted ways badly the other day after they came out from the hospital and from then, he did not make any attempts to contact her or even see her because he was busy with the arrangement of Mila Rose and the others' burial. And she did not contact him as well, a fact he was aware of and used to since that was her way of sulking especially when mad.

"What is it?" she asked casually again.

"Nothing," he finally spoke while Grimmjaw rolled his eyes. Why can't Ulquiorra just admit that he still loves her? That way, it would avoid some necessary emotional conflicts inside him. Besides, Orihime would not count in the list already.

He doubted if Ulquiorra knew what she did at the party and if he did, Orihime lost her only chance with him. Knowing the man, he never tolerated anything especially hurting or in any way humiliating someone he cared and that would be Rukia.

"Oh,"

"Where are you right now?" he asked and leaned at the backseat, his mind not forgetting that wide grin Nnoitra was giving him. The man is up to something and he knew it.

"I'm on my way home."

She sounded so casual and curt, meaning, she is still annoyed at how their conversation the other day turned out. Not that he could blame her.

"I see. Kindly tell Yumi I'd be dropping by…" he said as an excuse.

At the other end, Rukia stared at her mobile in surprise. Did he just sound like Kira again? And what's the deal with him suddenly calling her? As far as she could remember, from the time he returned as Ulquiorra Schiffer, he never contacted her through her mobile.

"Uh, well, yeah sure," she stated.

And once again, she was surprised by his next statement. "Take care. Go home directly and be careful with strangers."

He sounded like a father giving advice to his son but somehow, she knew something was on his mind. He used to say this when they were dating especially on rare occasions when he was unable to fetch her from school and she had to wait for her driver to fetch her.

She really could not understand this man…one moment, he was okay, the next he was mocking her…

"Uh well, yeah sure."

"Good."

And the call was cut already while she was left there staring dumbfounded at it. What was that all about?

Grimmjaw gave an involuntary smirk at his friend through the rearview mirror while Neliel was so quiet, having to remember when she was about to be kidnapped by that man, Toussen.

"You really should hear yourself speaking…you sounded worried," the blue-haired commented.

"Hm."

"I want to pound that man to pieces, Ulquiorra, I haven't forgotten what I had to endure," Grimmjaw spoke seriously this time.

"There is no point talking about that now while he is still free to do what he wanted…your priority is your wife," he advised coolly this time, already relieved that Rukia is safe.

.

.

.

Rukia was busy reading a magazine when he finally appeared, his eyes sought her first before finally greeting Yumi who was busy cleaning the figurines.

"Hi Yumi."

The old woman smiled. "Why, if it ain't my boy…I heard about those whom you took in…I'm sorry about them," she said sincerely.

He simply nodded and strolled towards Rukia. Ever since declaring to each other that they belong to each other, he always felt comfortable coming here – this place which held a lot of memories for him together with Yumi and Byakuya as well as Gin.

"I'd be preparing some food, you'd have your lunch here, yes?" she inquired.

"Sure."

And when out of sight, he bent down and pulled the woman towards him before giving her another torrid kiss while Rukia simply responded while at the back of her mind, she started wondering what kind of relationship they have now.

Ulquiorra is, after all, still engaged to Orihime.

With the kiss finally over, she was surprised yet again when he simply pulled her in his arms, him bending over her and she leaning towards him while seated on the couch.

"What's got into you?" she finally asked when she noted that it was alright to finally speak.

"Nnoitra is back…" he whispered before he finally released her and took a seat beside her. Rukia's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"W-What?" she squeaked.

"He was at the cemetery," he informed her and Rukia realized he was worried. But Ulquiorra, worried about her? How much was true from what Yammy had said to her? Does he still care about her and not simply for revenge?

If that is so, wouldn't that explain why he suddenly acted out of the ordinary? She wasn't dealing with Ulquiorra but with Kira once more…and it surprised her that the man could be both at the same time…the man she loved before and the man right next to her this time…

"W-Why are you…" her voice trailed off. She wanted to ask why he's acting weird like he's worried over her but she can't find the courage so she chose to ask something different. "What do you plan to do now?"

She was aware of how his features flexed in quiet anger. "Find him and make him pay. That's one reason why I came back here. And of course, you as well…"

"Your vengeance huh?" she whispered, hurt about it. He is back to being rude. "As proven by the tattoo you left me."

He was quiet for a moment before he leaned on the couch. If only she knew…but how could she when even he was not aware of the real reason why he wanted her still…

He opened his eyes when he felt her looking at him with question. Then she spoke. "I'm still the Rukia you knew…despite everything that happened…so I wish…you can be that man once again…"

Her smile was full of regret as she took the courage to speak her mind. "I've always wanted for us to talk like real matured people…for me to know more about what happened to you in the past five years without having to argue about what I did…I hope we can still do that…"

He could see the pain she hid for so long suddenly etching her face as if she found the right moment to strip all of her pretense and show how she still feels…he wondered why he blamed her for their child's death…

She too had been suffering…it struck him now that she had always been suffering…

He gave a small smile and closed his eyes once more. For once, he forgot about what happened five years ago as he reminisced on his time with her. "You've always been Rukia for me…" he said softly before pulling her down to him once more.

One truth was revealed to both of them that moment: they were not simply playing a game of possession. They also knew that they still feel the same way for each other…

And that fact would be what Nnoitra would use against him…


End file.
